Pieces of me
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: Thanks to Torrie Wilson Carlito and Ric Flair win the tag team titles off John Cena and Shawn Michaels, but what happens when Ric and Carlito turn on Torrie will the wwe champ and the Heart break kid come to the aid of the woman who cost them the titles.
1. Truly, madly, deeply

**Title: Pieces of me **

**Chapter 1: Truly, madly, deeply **

**Plot: Thanks to Torrie Wilson Carlito and Ric Flair win the tag team titles off John Cena and Shawn Michaels, but what happens when Ric and Carlito turn on Torrie will the wwe champ and the Heart break kid come to the aid of the woman who cost them the titles.**

"**So you and Ric are going against Cena and HBK?" Torrie Wilson asked hanging out backstage with Carlito like she normally does **

"**Yeah" Carlito told getting ready for the match **

"**Wow that will be good, I mean you and Ric tag team champs" Torrie told with a smile **

"**Yeah it will be," Carlito replied happy to team with Ric Flair to try and dethrone the wwe champion and the Showstopper from the tag team championships **

"**You know Ric really helped you giving you that talk I think it really motivated you" Torrie smiled **

"**Yeah" Carlito said "Ric!" The Caribbean star called when he saw the Nature boy**

"**Hey, you ready tonight?" He asked **

"**Of course" Carlito told the legend known as Ric Flair **

"**Hey Torrie" Ric told, Torrie smiled and waved **

"**Well let's go and win the tag team championships" Ric replied, Carlito smiled nodding. Torrie didn't know why but she felt left out when Ric Flair was around it was like lately she got the impression that Carlito didn't want her around anymore after everything they had been through **

"**Okay well good luck" Torrie told, she was about to turn and leave **

"**Torrie, where you going?" Carlito asked, Torrie turned back and looked at her boyfriend **

"**I was going to let you two win the tag team championships on your own, it's a big night for you both so…." She trailed Carlito looked, he grasped her hand and told her **

"**Torrie, you coming I want you to be there" Carlito said, Ric smiled when Carlito hugged Torrie what she didn't know is Carlito winked at the Nature Boy **

"**I'll go and get ready" Torrie smiled, Carlito kissed her before she walked away **

"**Are you sure you want to do this?" Ric asked Carlito **

"**Of course, you and me we don't need that stupid bitch anymore" Carlito smirked, the nature boy smiled and nodded **

**Torrie was walking down a corridor when she saw Shawn and John talking and laughing. Torrie stopped walking and wondered what they were talking about ever since Wresltlemania 23 John and Shawn had become really good friends due to respect and the amazing match they had at the event. But John understood that Shawn best friend was still Triple H and no one could replace the game. **

**Torrie was torn because she liked the tag team champs but she loved Carlito so she would be by his side even though she didn't want John or Shawn to get hurt but being Carlito's girl she had no choice but to cheer for him. **

"**Something interesting" Cena called at Torrie while Shawn laughed **

"**No not really I was just" Torrie trailed **

"**Looking at us" Shawn finished her sentence **

"**There's no harm in that is there?" Torrie asked with her hand on her hips **

"**No" John replied **

"**I better go bye" Torrie spoke, she walked past John and Shawn back to the women's locker room**

"**You know she's going to be ringside" Shawn told John **

**The wwe champion was still looking at the direction where Torrie walked**

"**Hello" Shawn slapped John on the back of his head **

"**What was that for?" John asked **

"**I was talking to you, I said you know she's going to be ringside" Shawn repeated **

"**Who?" John asked, Shawn moaned placing his hand over his head "Ohh Torrie" **

"**Wow you got it well done" Shawn said with sarcasm, John looked at him **

"**She's going to be ringside cheering for us to lose the titles" Shawn told **

"**So your point……." **

"**How dumb are you?" **

"**I'm not" John protested **

"**She will be cheering for Carlito and Ric, so if we want to hold unto these we need to make sure she don't, well you have too" Shawn said **

"**Why me?" **

"**Because I won't" Shawn said **

"**What do you mean make sure she don't?" John asked curious **

"**Well she could try and cost us the titles so……." **

"**What?" **

"**Oh god so you will………." **

"**Shawn you have lost me," John replied **

"**Okay, if Melina or Lita got involved what do you do?" Shawn asked **

"**What?" **

"**Well what did you do to me two weeks ago at Mania?" Shawn asked the champ **

"**I fu'd you" John said, Shawn nodded "Wait a minute you want me to FU Torrie!" **

"**Yes that's if she gets involved, John we can't afford any distractions" Shawn told **

"**But why me?" **

"**Well because I don't want to hurt her, I don't want to kick her face off" **

"**Well I don't to FU her" John replied back **

"**John she is on the other side so we can't think twice if she does" Shawn told, John sighed **

"**All right I will, if she gets involved I will" John replied, Shawn nodded looking at him **

**Torrie came out looking beautiful in a black skirt, a glittery silver belt with a black top that does up at the front, she slipped on her black sandals strapping around her ankle. **

"**See you later" Torrie called**

"**Bye" Mickie told, Torrie smiled and shut the door **

**She walked down the corridor, she met Ric and Carlito the challengers for the tag team champions at the curtain **

"**Hey" She said with a smile **

"**Hey babe" Carlito said putting his arm around acting like everything was normal Torrie had no idea that Carlito and Ric were going to turn on her. **

"**Well let's do this, see ya Ric" Carlito told hearing his music**

"**Bye, Bye Torrie" She smiled and waved before walking with Carlito. Ric smiled knowing that was the last time Torrie would ever walk out with Carlito. **

**Aww oh my god poor Torrie, anyways that's chapter 1 if you want another please leave me a review lol**

**Chapter 2: Will John really FU Torrie **


	2. Betrayal and new admirier

**Chapter 2: Betrayal and new admirier **

**Carlito's music was playing, he emerged from the curtain listening the fans cheers for him Torrie came out with a smile at his side as always but this was the last time but Torrie had no idea yet.**

**Carlito stepped through the ropes, Torrie smiled and climbed through the second rope she had a huge smile on her face the cover girl was happy to be with Carlito but all that was going to change. **

"**Carlito and Ric Flair have become a great tag team that's why they asked for this shot" JR said **

"**This is a great main event and let's not forget Torrie's here"**

"**Ohh yeah we can't forget Torrie can we?" JR replied **

**Torrie blew and greeted the fans, she started to talk to Lillian Garcia before Ric Flair's music hit **

"**Wooo!" The fans said as the nature boy made his way down the ring, he climbed through the ropes profiling like he normally does in his very expensive glittery robe. **

**Torrie smiled at Carlito and Ric Flair, she was feeling a little weird by the way they were looking at her it was like they were more happy to see her. **

**Torrie thoughts were interrupted when DX music hit the arena. Torrie looked at the entranceway as green lights and spotlight was on the showstopper Shawn Michaels as he came out hyping up the crowd. He came down the ramp posing for the fans he saw Torrie looking at him with a smile. **

**Shawn stopped and pointed to the stage, Torrie looked when John's music hit the arena, he came out with the wwe title and the tag team championship in both hands. He hyped up the crowd before getting in the ring with Shawn John flew his hat and top into the crowd. Torrie eyes trailed over his hot body but she did her best to stay on Carlito's side. Torrie got out of the ring; she climbed down the ring waiting for the match to start. **

**Cena and Carlito started it off with a lock up, Torrie was torn she wanted to cheer for John but she clapped for her boyfriend Carlito. John took down Carlito with a number of shoulder blocks and clotheslines. He grabbed Carlito but Carlito raked his eyes and dropkicked John right to the mat**

"**Wooo" Torrie clapped as the match continued **

**Carlito took Cena in the corner and kicked him and clumped him on the back sending the champ to the mat. Ric was tagged in he chopped Cena but Cena fought back against the nature boy. **

"**Come on" Shawn cheered jumping up and down, Cena tagged in Shawn before stepping out after giving the showstopper the legal tag. Shawn punched and atomic dropped Ric and hit Carlito who tried to help the legend. **

**At the end of the match, the tag team championship match was going on for the last 20 minutes. **

**Torrie watched with worry as Shawn was tuning up the band, Ric stopped him clumping him on the back of the head. Torrie clapped until John hoisted Ric up for the FU. Torrie looked she never wanted to do this she got in the apron and got the attention of the wwe champion. **

"**Wait Torrie is on the apron," JR said seeing Torrie stand on the apron **

**John moved over to her letting go of Carlito, The Caribbean star rolled out of the ring. John looked at Torrie into her green eyes, he remembered what Shawn said he was right Torrie would help Carlito by getting herself involved. John didn't know what to do when he and Torrie was close together. The thought of him grabbing her and Fuiong her crossed his mind but he couldn't something was stopping him. **

"**OH MY GOD" JR said **

"**Here's your winners and the new tag team champions Carlito and Ric Flair" Lillian told, Torrie got off the apron, she put her hand around her mouth feeling responsible she was happy that Carlito and Ric won but she upset that she was the one who cost John and Shawn. **

**Ric Flair had rolled up Shawn as Torrie distracted the wwe champion. John looked he had no clue what was going on. He got out of the ring trying to talk and find out what happened**

**Ric and Carlito was celebrating holding up their newly won tag team championships. Torrie put her hand on her hair still not liking how they won but she smiled when Carlito opened the ropes for her **

**Torrie climbed in the ring and clapped for them, Carlito smiled and hugged her he got a microphone and started talking. Torrie was smiling when he was talking about them but that smile was about to fade **

"**Now Ric there is someone who won't be with us anymore," Carlito told **

"**No" Ric replied **

**Torrie didn't understand what he was saying, he sighed turning to Torrie she looked at him getting a bad feeling in her stomach. **

"**Torrie it's you," **

"**What?" She asked **

"**You see we, me I don't need a jumpy" Carlito said jumping like Torrie "Pathetic slapper like you!" He snarled in her face **

**Torrie opened her mouth with shock; she had tears placed in her eyes after hearing Carlito shout and insult her. Torrie stepped back a few steps as Carlito carried on to taunt and shout abuse at her **

"**You see the bottom line is Torrie Ric and I don't need you anymore" He smirked **

"**No Carlito" **

"**Ohh sorry, not need want, why would we would a stupid worthless bitch like you who brings their damn bitch with her" Carlito shouted, Torrie was nearly in tears he was humiliating and upsetting her on television **

"**Wait a second if it wasn't for Torrie in the first place they wouldn't be tag team champs they should be thanking her not calling her names" JR said**

"**I know" King replied **

**Torrie looked down to the mat, she could feel tears threatening to fall, Carlito smirked he looked like he was going to leave. He turned back to Torrie. **

"**Aah" Torrie screamed, Carlito grabbed her by both of her shoulders placing a kiss on her. Torrie stumbled back a few steps after being pushed. Carlito shrugged, he spat his green apple at Torrie. **

"**Aah" Torrie yelped when she was spat in the face, what broke her heart is Carlito had betrayed her not because she had apple on her. **

"**Bye honey" He shoved Torrie to the mat, she stayed on the mat getting all the pieces of apples that was spat on her. Torrie closed her eyes taking it all in she looked and saw Shawn in the ring one man she screwed **

"**Uh oh, might get worse for Torrie!" King said **

**Torrie looked scared, she walked back until she banged into John the other man she screwed and distracted. Torrie closed her eyes and turned around to see John looking at her with his angry blue eyes. Torrie sighed taking a deep breathe she couldn't blame them what they were about to do because she did make them become former tag team champs **

"**Oh come on guys don't" JR replied **

**Torrie sunk to her knees putting her head down; she had enough tears streamed down her face. Her hair covered her face as she leaned on her knees. Shawn looked and stepped back while the anger in John disappeared he knelt down and moved Torrie's hair out of the way to see tears running down her eyes. **

**Shawn looked, he sighed and knelt down as well. Torrie didn't understand why they were trying to help her she just screwed them and they comfort her. John helped Torrie to her feet she was completely crushed over Carlito's betrayal she never ever though he do something so cruel to her. **

"**You okay now?" John asked as they reached backstage **

"**Why are you helping me?" Torrie sniffed **

"**Because we are…" Shawn said, he didn't really know why, the showstopper left John and Torrie by themselves **

"**Thanks for helping I don't understand why you did" Torrie muttered **

"**Because I saw how upset you were," John replied to Boise Native **

"**Ohh" Torrie replied, she wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes **

"**I'm sorry for costing you the match" Torrie spoke in a sorry manner **

"**It's alright, it's done now" John replied to Torrie **

"**Yeah" She uttered with her head down**

**John looked at her and asked, "You really liked him didn't you?" **

"**Liked…i loved him John," Torrie confessed "I can't believe he did this to me" She fought the urge to cry, she placed her hand on her head trying not to cry over Carlito but her heart was broken. Tears were about fall but it stopped when John put his arm around her **

"**I wouldn't worry Torrie, I mean you are the only reason why they are tag team champions" John replied **

"**Yeah I guess, I'm sorry I was ……" **

"**Torrie its okay I told you were doing you what a manager does stop worrying" John told **

"**I thought you and Shawn were going to hurt me, I wouldn't blame you of you did" Torrie told with her head down **

"**Torrie I wouldn't hurt you, you see unlike Carlito I have class" John told, Torrie looked and let out a laugh **

"**Carlito I'm not surprised but Ric Flair I can't believe he would just let that happen" John said "He's lost some respect" **

"**I hate them both" Torrie replied, "I still don't understand after everything" **

"**Seriously stop worrying, it's their loss" John told, Torrie let out a laugh before frowned remembering Carlito's betrayal **

"**Stop frowning it doesn't suit you, come on give a smile" John replied, Torrie looked at him she couldn't help but smile **

"**See there you go" he spoke **

"**I better go and wash my hair 16 times see you later John" **

"**Bye" John spoke, Torrie smiled she was about to turn away she turned back **

"**Thanks" she pleasantly said, John gave her a smile and nod before she walked away **

"**You know if I didn't know you better I would think you like her," Shawn said behind John resting his head on Cena's shoulder **

"**What?" He asked **

"**Yeah, why were you being so nice" He asked moving his head off his shoulder **

"**Because she was dumped in the room, what do you expect me to do?" John asked "Shout and hurt her do you know how cheap and heartless that would be?" **

"**Ohh so it has nothing to do with the fact you like her?" Shawn asked **

"**No, I barely know her" John replied **

"**Ohh I thought you two were close on smackdown?" Shawn asked **

"**Yeah" **

"**I mean you saved her a couple of times and used hang out!" **

"**Yeah that's before her husband put a stop to that," John told **

"**You know that Torrie is the reason we aren't tag team champions anymore, you see you have a title I don't and you see that makes me just…a tiny bit mad" Shawn replied **

**John sighed knowing where Shawn was going with this**

"**You said that if she got involved you would FU her and you didn't" **

"**Shawn I said that to shut you up, Hunter told me after awhile just say yes and you quit" John replied **

"**Well…I never" **

"**Hunter said that" Shawn replied, john nodded **

"**I couldn't Shawn I know I said I would but I couldn't" John said **

"**Because you like her!" Shawn smiled **

"**No…maybe" John replied **

"**You see I'm going to ring Hunter because he would say the same thing, he hasn't got anything better to do" **

"**Ohh so Rehab, I'm going to tell Hunter you said that" John said turning the tables, He walked away **

"**No don't you dare, John!" Shawn called going after him**

**Torrie was in her hotel room eating some snacks with her best mate Mickie James **

"**Torrie are you okay?" Mickie asked drinking some wine **

"**Yeah fine" Torrie told listening to wait a minute on the telly **

"**No try again, because if you are going to continue to lie please think of better lies" Mickie replied **

"**It's just…" Torrie started **

"**What?" Mickie asked eating a chocolate flapjack "Ohh don't tell me your upset over that loser Carlito are you?" **

"**No it's weird I don't understand" Torrie replied **

"**Never do I, because you are talking in riddles" Mickie replied **

**Torrie smiled "John and Shawn why did they help me?" **

"**I think it was more John than Shawn" Mickie told Torrie **

"**Yeah but why I made them lose so why help me?" **

"**Maybe because Cena cares about you" Mickie replied **

"**That's what I thought," Torrie said **

"**So…" **

"**What?" Torrie replied with a look of confusion **

"**Well do you like him?" Mickie asked **

"**Mickie, I just been dumped I have no ever eyes for any man" Torrie told **

"**Oh come on John is a great guy" **

"**True yeah I know he is, he's hot, funny caring" Torrie replied slipping into a daze while her mind was on John **

"**Hello…babe come back to me" Mickie clicked her fingers **

"**Sorry," Torrie told **

"**Away with the fairies again" Mickie asked "did the fairies take you to Cena land"**

"**Ohh very funny" Torrie smiled, Mickie giggled with a smile **

"**I'm tired night" Torrie replied, Mickie smiled and hugged Torrie **

**Torrie got dressed in black pyjamas, she climbed into her bed she pulled the covers to her as she laid down on the pillow. **

**Torrie stared up at the ceiling thinking what had happened today Carlito dumps her John Cena gives her a shoulder to cry on even though she cost him the tag team titles. Torrie closed her eyes falling asleep knowing that her life now in the wwe was going to change and it's for better because she had already fallen for the wwe champion John Cena**

**End of chapter **

**Chapter 3: New start for Torrie lol but will Carlito let her be? And what horrid trick does he have up his sleeve if he does **

**  
**


	3. Come to me

**Chapter 3: Come to me**

**Torrie was walking down the corridor at the backstage area where Monday night Raw was being held for tonight. Torrie turned the corner and bumped right into John **

**"Ohh sorry" Torrie apologised**

"**It's alright no harm done" John replied**

"**No, sorry I had a lot on my mind I was looking where I was going" Torrie told **

"**Ohh what have you got on your mind?" John asked the diva **

"**Well I have a number one contender match for the women's title" Torrie told the wwe champion **

"**Ohh that's good" John replied **

"**Yeah my first time back in action for like 2 months" Torrie said **

"**Oh yeah why haven't you been wrestling if you don't mind me asking?" John asked **

"**Well it's a long story" **

"**How long" **

"**How long have you got?" Torrie asked **

"**Long as you need, come on tell me" John encouraged, Torrie smiled and sat down with John on a table **

"**Well I moved out of Tampa because of my divorce I was moving in to my house and I was putting a box on the shelve and I slipped and landed on my back" **

"**Ohh ouch" John replied **

"**Yeah it was seriously injured but I'm okay now" Torrie smiled **

**Torrie let out a laugh before turning back to the wwe champion "Yeah hurt like hell but training really helps" **

"**Yeah, so well good luck" John replied **

"**Aww thanks a good luck compliment from the champ" Torrie smirked with a smile **

"**Yeah," **

"**Anyways I'll see you later" Torrie said "I better go and get ready" **

"**Okay bye" John said, Torrie smiled before walking away **

**John sighed he stood up turning around bumping right into Shawn **

"**Ohh god Shawn why is it wherever I turn your there" John said **

"**Ohh nice to see you two" Shawn replied **

"**What do you want?" John asked **

"**I'm making sure your okay" Shawn said **

"**I'm great I don't need a bodyguard okay!" John snapped holding his wwe title **

"**Okay what's up with you?" **

"**Ohh for love of good I'm going to go insane if you don't stop" **

"**It's about Torrie isn't it, you like her don't you I was right?" Shawn asked **

"**Leave it Shawn"**

"**The reason why you didn't FU her was because…you like her," Shawn said in a singsong voice**

**John sighed as Shawn continued to mutter on about everything but the champ knew that Shawn was right. **

**Torrie opened the women's locker room she saw Mickie getting ready for the match. **

"**Hey babe" Mickie said with a smile **

"**Hi" Torrie told "Looking good," **

"**Thanks you two" Mickie said back to Torrie **

"**Can you do some stretches with me?" Mickie asked, Torrie looked and nodded **

"**Yeah sure" Torrie said, "Just let me get changed" **

"**All right" Mickie replied **

**Torrie dressed in white hot pants, a sparkling white tank top with white leg warmers and her usual trainers. Torrie got on the floor and did some stretches **

"**So Torrie what's going on between you and John"? **

"**Stop nothing" Torrie replied, "I just saw him, I still can't believe that I cost him the tag team champs and he still talking to me" **

"**I think the champ has a crush on you" Mickie teased, Torrie looked and put her head down hiding the fact she was blushing **

"**Oh my god you're blushing," Mickie said **

"**Shut up," Torrie told **

"**All right I'll back off" Mickie said smiling, Torrie gave her a grin and continued to stretch with Mickie **

**Lillian Garcia was in the ring announcing the following number one contender battle royal for the wwe women's championship**

**Torrie's music hit, the fan cheered when the Boise Native emerged from the curtain with a smile on her face and her loyal puppy Chloe **

"**Aww Torrie has her puppy, Ohh I love puppies" King smiled, Torrie climbed on the steps and blew a kiss before stepping through the middle ropes **

"**It's good to see Torrie smiling again" JR replied **

"**Oh yeah what happened to her last week" King spoke "I still can't believe what Carlito and Ric did to her" **

"**It was John Cena and Shawn Michaels who helped Torrie" Jr replied **

"**Hi" Torrie mouthed to the fans, Candice Michelle's music hit **

**Candice Michelle music hit, she came out in a white robe, and she put her head down and served her hips to her music. Torrie smiled seeing one of her best mates. Candice stood on the apron and opened up her robe before stepping through the ropes. **

**Victoria's music hit, the vixen came out not happy at all, she jumped over the ropes while Maria made her way out after was Mickie James. Before the match got under way Melina the women's champion came out to get a closer look**

**Victoria eliminated Maria with the widow's peak along with Candice Michelle. Mickie was pinned by Torrie making it down to Victoria and Torrie **

**Torrie and Victoria locked up; Victoria pushed Torrie down to the mat. Torrie looked at her with anger and got back up and locked up again. This time Torrie pushed Victoria to the fall to the mat.**

**Victoria stared at Torrie with a glare, Torrie smiled at her as Victoria got on her feet**

"**Come on Victoria" Torrie replied, Victoria looked at her before locking up again. Victoria pushed Torrie into the turnbuckle, the ref made the count. Victoria let go and looked at Torrie before slapping her around the face**

"**OOOO" The fans chanted**

"**What a slap from Victoria" King said**

**Torrie turned the other way, and slapped Victoria around the face before taking her down to the mat. Torrie picked Victoria up by her hair and swung across the ring. She went to pick her up but Victoria kicked her the mid section and grabbed a arm lock and twisted Torrie's arm. Torrie bent down and yelped as her arm was being pulled by Victoria**

"**No chance Torrie" Victoria screamed, Torrie did a cartwheel and a monkey flip to get Victoria off her**

"**A monkey flip from Torrie" JR replied**

"**Torrie certainly has improved JR" king replied**

**Victoria shouted and went for Torrie; she ducked her and did a couple arm drags before a swinging neck breaker.**

**Torrie got up and stared down at Victoria, the two locked up Torrie grabbed a few arm drags on the vixen. Victoria went for Torrie but she ducked her and took down Victoria with Threz press. Melina was stroking her precious belt as the match continued **

**Torrie grabbed Victoria; Victoria kicked Torrie in the midsection. Torrie screamed as Victoria picked her up on her shoulders and swung her into a slam. Torrie lay motionless after being dropped on her head**

"**Ooo that side walk slam is a horrible move" King said **

**Victoria went for the cover but Torrie kicked out. Victoria slapped the mat and grabbed Torrie by her hair and smacked her head off the mat. **

**Torrie yelped in pain. Victoria did it again and again. She picked Torrie up by her hair and pulled her on her back and pulled Torrie's roots hard. Torrie screamed as Victoria let go and she went to the mat. Victoria went to do it again but Torrie flipped over and nailed a kick to her face.**

**Victoria stopped Torrie and yanked her down by her hair; she picked Torrie up by her hair and yanked her down again. **

**Victoria kicked Torrie in the stomach and the chest. Victoria put her boot on Torrie's throat and face. Victoria got down and started to choke her legally but she broke it up at 3 not wanting to get disqualified.**

**She turned around and tried to pick Torrie up by her hair, but Torrie stopped her and hit Victoria with a right hand. She back body drop to Victoria**

"**Torrie, Torrie" The fans chanted **

**Torrie came behind Victoria and rolled her up, Victoria pushed and sent Torrie through the middle ropes to crash and burn on the floor. Torrie yelped holding her stomach and head.**

"**Well what a crash and burn landing for Torrie" King said**

"**Yeah Torrie must be hurt, well she's holding her stomach" JR spoke "well this what mean to his young woman" **

**Victoria rammed Torrie face first on the apron. Victoria back in the ring not wanted to get counted out. Torrie was getting back on the apron; she stood up until Victoria again knocked her off the apron.**

"**Torrie needs to get in the ring," King spoke**

**Torrie got back on the apron, Victoria grabbed her by her hair, and Torrie stopped her and roped her against the ropes. **

**Victoria turned holding her throat only for Torrie to clothesline her. Torrie grabbed Victoria and for DDT but Victoria rammed into the turnbuckle. Torrie yelped and fell down in the corner.**

**Victoria maniacally smiled and grabbed Torrie in a criss cross choke and put her knee on Torrie's back.**

"**Torrie's in trouble" JR replied**

"**You think JR, she has her head bent back, both arms choking herself out and she has a crazy diva like Victoria behind her just ripping her hair out" King said**

**Torrie finally broke the move, Victoria kicked Torrie and picked her up and put her on her shoulders. Torrie reserved into a spinning head scissors. Torrie took down Victoria with a threz press**.

**She picked Victoria up but ended up getting kicked in the mid section. Victoria set Torrie up for the widows peak, Torrie knew what was coming when Victoria flipped her on her back Torrie knew what would happen she wouldn't get a chance at the title so she fought of it and reversed into a tornado DDT for the 1,2,3, **

"**Here's your winner and the number one contender Torrie Wilson" Lillian said while Torrie music played. Melina looked directly at Torrie pretty impressed with Torrie. Torrie blew kiss to the fans before turning to face Melina**

**The cover girl just breathed in and out with exhaustion after a long match but it was all worth it. Torrie saw Melina standing in the ring; Torrie rose up and went face to face with Melina while they had a stare down. **

"**No way are you going to beat me Torrie, this is mine!" Melina shouted**

**Torrie turned away and pushed Melina to the floor. The fans cheered when Torrie pushed Melina **

"**Torrie just pushed Melina" JR said **

"**Right to the mat" King spoke **

**The women's champ sat on the mat with a glare as Torrie slapped some hands as she made her way up the ramp. She turned around with a smirk on her face while her eyes fixed on a very unhappy Melina. Torrie and Melina had a stare down before Raw went for a commercial **

**End of chapter **


	4. Fairytales

**Chapter 4: Fairytales**

"**Congratulations Torrie," Mickie beamed**

"**Thanks oh my god I can't believe I won," Torrie replied happily, Mickie smiled and hugged her best friend **

"**I know please beat Melina at Wrestlemania" Mickie replied with a smile **

"**Oh yeah I will, at least try my best" Torrie told **

"**I'm just going to get changed, I'll see you later" Torrie replied, Mickie smiled and waved**

**Torrie opened the women's locker room; she saw Victoria putting her stuff away **

"**Great" Torrie thought **

**She chose to ignore Victoria as she stepped through the room but the vixen stood up and got in her way **

"**Excuse me" **

"**Well I guess I should say congratulations," Victoria told with her hand on her hip **

"**So congratulations" Victoria muttered, Torrie didn't know what to make of that was it genuine or was it malicious did Victoria actually mean congratulations. **

"**Thanks" Torrie muttered, Victoria gave her a grin as she walked past **

**Torrie changed into dark blue jeans, gold belt with a strapless sparkling pink top that cut to her stomach with black sandals. Torrie put on her white shrug and tied it together at the front. **

**Torrie re applied her make up and brushed her blonde hair, she put on her silver diamonded necklace on with her gold bracelet. Torrie tied her pink headband underneath her hair she fluffed her hair to make her look good. **

**Torrie walked down the corridor until she saw Shawn and John, she noticed John was laughing maybe Shawn had said something she continued to try and figure out what they were saying. Torrie didn't know why but her attention was on the wwe champion. **

"**Torrie!" Shawn called **

**The cover girl looked and stepped back while she saw John and Shawn looking at her. **

"**Hey" Torrie muttered **

"**Congratulations" John replied, Torrie smiled looking at him Shawn could feel the chemistry between John and Torrie if he had left or collapsed they probably wouldn't have known how much they were into each other **

"**Yes well done Torrie!" He shouted**

"**Ohh thanks" Torrie replied taking her eyes off John **

"**So have you guys got a match or anything?" Torrie asked still having the urge to look at John **

"**Ohh yeah with Carlito and Ric Flair," John told **

"**Ohh a tag team title match?" She asked **

"**No just a match, why is it not a tag team championship match?" Shawn asked John **

"**I don't know" John replied **

"**It doesn't bother you?" The showstopper asked him **

"**What?" He asked he was too busy thinking about Torrie, something inside him wanted Torrie he couldn't deny or hide it as much as he tried. She was different to all the other girls she seemed nice, caring but strong and independent he had never though of Torrie in that way. **

"**That we have a match with them and it's not for the titles," Shawn told **

"**Oh yeah disappointed," John said looking at Torrie, her green beautiful emerald eyes sparkled at him**

"**We better go," Shawn told, he started to walk away but John stood there still with Torrie **

"**John" Shawn replied, wwe champion turned around **

"**Okay I'm coming" John replied **

"**He's behind isn't he?" John asked, Torrie nodded seeing HBK behind him tapping his foot**

**  
"Come on" Shawn replied "Bye Torrie" **

"**Right now" Shawn said, he walked away while John turned to Torrie **

"**I better go before he drags me away, see you later Torrie" John said, Torrie smiled **

"**Bye" She waved with a smile **

**Torrie looked down at her sandals before glancing back up her eyes gleamed when thoughts of John coming into her head she thought he was amazing and strong she knew that he was appealing to her did the cover girl feel something for wwe champ something she thought she would never feel again **

"**Torrie" **

**Torrie turned around and sighed when she saw who was in front of her **

"**What?" She asked **

"**Whoa Torrie what's with all the hostility?" Carlito asked **

"**Ohh I don't know let me think you ditched me after I won you those titles and embarrassed and humiliated me, do I really have to go on?" Torrie snapped **

"**So does my discomfort feeling have a reason why I'm angry with you" Torrie asked **

"**Torrie hear me out" **

"**No I rather jump off a bridge then give you the time of day," Torrie hissed at him, she was about to walk off but Carlito grabbed her by her wrist bringing her back **

"**Torrie, it was Ric he told me to do it please just hear me out, I'm going to the ring to apologise please just come out when I ask you please!" He pleaded with her **

**Torrie looked at him not sure what to do, was he lying? Was he really sorry different feelings went through her the diva's head? **

"**I still love you Torrie, please we can still make it, just come out please" Carlito muttered, he left Torrie standing there wondering if he meant it was she going to give him a chance was she stupid to do it? **

**Torrie ran her fingers through her blonde hair, wondering what to do she knew John would tell her not to but Torrie wanted to know what Carlito was going to say. **

"**Oh my god are you kidding?" Mickie asked **

"**Yeah he said he wanted me to go down the ring" Torrie told **

"**Torrie you can't be thinking…oh my god Torrie you are!" Mickie said **

"**Yeah I am, I want to know why?" **

"**Because he's a jerk, Torrie for god sake think about this for one moment" Mickie replied **

"**I have Mickie, I'm going out there to hear he has to say," **

"**Do you read the ps bit?" Mickie asked **

"**Huh what?" Torrie asked confused **

"**PS. this is a trap, Torrie he wants you to go down there so he can do something to you" Mickie said **

"**He sounded sorry Mickie, maybe it was Flair who told him to dump me" **

"**Hello they both did, Torrie for god sake think about this what would John say?" **

"**Why does he come into it?" **

"**Because he saved you," Mickie replied, "From those idiots Torrie please" **

"**See you later" Torrie told, Mickie sighed and closed her eyes as the door shut with a thud **

**Mickie looked at the door, she knew that Torrie was her best friend she didn't want anything to happen to her. Mickie knew Carlito had something up her sleeve. Mickie grabbed her cell she dialled a number and waited for an answer **

"**Damn voice mail," Mickie thought, She closed her cell and ran out of the locker room nearly knocking over Candice and Maria on her way**

"**Sorry girls" She said**

"**If Torrie not going to listen to me then maybe I'll get someone she will listen too" Mickie thought **

**End of chapter **

**Ohh who's Mickie going too, what does Carlito have up his sleeve for Torrie**

**So many questions need answering find out in the next chapter**


	5. I turn to you

**Chapter 5: I turn to you **

"**John got a second," Mickie asked out of breath**

"**Yeah what's up?" He told **

"**It's………about Torrie?" **

"**What's wrong?" **

"**Well Carlito wants Torrie to go to the ring," Mickie told **

"**What?" John asked he put the wwe title on the table and began to listen to Mickie **

"**Yeah I couldn't believe it either" Mickie replied **

"**She's not going is she?" **

"**Yeah" **

"**And you just let her," John said **

"**Let!" Mickie spoke "I don't think that is the word I would use let," **

"**I tried to tell her and she wouldn't listen to me so I was thinking maybe she would listen to you" **

"**Okay," **

"**John I think he's going to do something really bad" **

"**Alright, where is she?" **

"**No idea" Mickie replied **

"**Ohh great that's good Mickie," John laughed sarcastically **

**Torrie was sitting down on a chair ready to go out there, Torrie played with her hair and fingers as she waited she wondered what Carlito was going to say and do? **

**Torrie took a breath she hated waiting because it made her get nervous. Something interrupted her thoughts when she saw a wwe title placed on the chair next to her. Torrie closed her eyes knowing who it was **

"**John" **

"**What are you doing?" He asked **

**She stood up and looked at him "I guess Mickie told you," **

"**Yeah Torrie think about this, don't be stupid" John replied **

"**Stupid, look who are you to tell me what to do?" She snapped **

"**I'm the guy who does care about you!" He shouted back at her **

"**Then leave me alone, I know what I'm doing," She told him, she walked away but John stopped her **

"**Torrie," **

"**I know what I'm doing, so let go" Torrie replied looked up at him **

**John let go of her hand; she stared at him before walking off as her music was playing. **

**Torrie emerged from the curtain, she smiled at the fans before frowning seeing Carlito and Ric in the ring. The last time she saw these two they had ditched her and left her in the middle of the ring. **

**Torrie got to the ring, she sighed taking her breath climbing in the ring, she stood there with a blank expression keeping her distance between the tag team champs **

**Carlito smiled with Ric looking at Torrie, she didn't know what to do seeing them smile **

"**Torrie ric and I want to thank you for coming, we really do" Carlito told **

"**Now we realise what we did last week was a little overwhelming," He told **

"**Overwhelming! You broke my heart," She shouted **

"**But Carlito had a present for you Torrie for a peace offering so please" Ric told, Torrie looked confused wondering what he meant **

"**What JR?" king asked **

"**I have no idea" JR replied, Carlito walked forward to Torrie, she walked back not wanting to get close he took her hand and put an red apple in her hand **

"**What?" She asked **

"**Take it" Carlito told, Torrie wasn't sure what to do part of her was saying take it part of her was saying don't. **

"**Go on take it Torrie taste it," He told again, Torrie looked at the fans listening to what they were saying **

**Torrie took the apple from Carlito, she took a bite of the red apple, she dropped it and began to choke uncontrollably Torrie had her hand on her throat as she coughed and tried to breathe but she couldn't something was wrong. **

"**What's going on JR?" king asked**

"**I don't know, something was in that apple" **

"**You know that story Torrie where that fair beautiful princess eats a poisoned apple well I guess fairytales can sometimes come true, bye honey" Carlito snarled **

"**Wait a minute he didn't do what I think he did" **

"**The apple was poisoned, he's happy what he did" King told **

"**He has no heart at all," JR replied **

**He smirked once more before leaving with Carlito, Torrie sunk down to her knees before falling unconscious on the mat. The fans were in shock worried about Torrie **

"**Oh my god" **

"**This isn't good, he poisoned Torrie" King replied**

**Emts and officials came down to the aid of Torrie; she woke up and coughed the apple out of her she hadn't swallowed the apple she had just nearly choked to death on the apple **

"**Torrie breathe" He instructed, Torrie sat up and took deep breaths but her throat was burned too much. **

"**Oh my god Torrie are you okay?" Mickie asked after Torrie come back from getting the all clear **

"**Ohh yeah I just nearly choked to death" Torrie replied, she placed her hand on her throat as it still hurt **

"**I'm sorry hun I don't mean to shout at you" Torrie replied to Mickie **

"**It's okay, babe I'm so sorry" **

"**I can't believe I gave him a chance and he does this to me, why does he hate me so much Mick?" Torrie asked upset **

"**I don't know babe, I still can't believe he did this" Mickie replied **

"**You tried to tell me, I'm sorry I didn't listen" Torrie said to Mickie **

"**Hey what's best friends for, I'm here for you just like you were there for me" Mickie replied, Torrie smiled and hugged her **

"**I'm going for a shower," Torrie told **

"**Okay," Mickie replied, Torrie gave her hug before shutting the door**

**Torrie leaned on the door, she closed her eyes while a tear fell from her eyes she couldn't believe Carlito did that to her he had tried to poison her. Torrie didn't understand what she did wrong she was loyal, loveable to him she was there for him when he needed her so why does it feel like he didn't gave a damn about her. **

**Torrie turned on the shower; she stripped out of her clothes and stepped in the shower. Torrie closed her eyes as the warm water washed over her body and her hair. Torrie put her shampoo in her hair and ran in through her blonde locks before washing it out with water. **

"**Torrie," Mickie called **

"**Yeah" Torrie called from the bathroom **

"**You have a visitor," She told Torrie **

"**Ohh who?" **

"**A certain champ is here?" Mickie said peeping through the door of course there was a shower curtain **

"**Umaga" Torrie asked **

"**I wouldn't call him Umaga," Mickie laughed, "I don't think it's Umaga?" **

"**Then who?" She asked "Melina" **

"**No, Torrie oh for god sake John" **

"**John" **

"**Yeah you know wears a hat, last name Cena!" Mickie told, Torrie rolled her eyes **

"**All right I think I know now" Torrie replied, she wrapped her towel around her body**

"**Can you tell him to give me five minutes," Torrie asked with a towel around her body **

"**Okay I don't think he has five hours" **

"**Not hours minutes" **

"**No way will you be ready in 5 minutes" Mickie replied **

"**I will go" She pushed Mickie out to tell John **

**Torrie grabbed her clothes; she slipped on her jean skirt, black tank top with black knee boots. She put her make up on and brushed her wet hair. **

**Torrie opened the door to see Mickie standing there but no John **

"**Where is he?" **

"**He had too go, he told me to tell you that he hopes your okay" Mickie grinned at Torrie **

**Torrie knew why Mickie was looking at her like that; even Mickie could tell there was an attraction between John and Torrie **

"**Ohh okay" **

"**So you know I think that he likes you and you like…him" Mickie smiled **

**Torrie put her hands in her back pockets and looked at her "I don't know, Mickie it's like I have these feelings I mean when he's here with me I feel safe and I know he wouldn't let anything happen to me" **

"**Uh huh go on," **

"**I don't know it's weird it's like I am seeing John in a different way" She confessed **

"**When did this start?" Mickie asked **

"**Last week" **

"**When you cost him and Shawn the titles," **

"**Yeah it's like…I don't know I can't explain it it's like I feel I can turn to him whenever I need too" Torrie told Mickie **

"**Ohh so what are you going to do?" Mickie asked **

"**No idea" Torrie replied leaning back on the chair**

"**Well I think you and John need to talk and find out how you two feel" Mickie replied **

"**No, I don't think so" Torrie said "Talking makes it harder" **

"**And how does that work?" **

"**It just does, listen Mickie I'll see you later bye" Torrie replied, she shut the door on her way out. **

**Torrie walked down the corridor with John on her mind, it was weird what she was feeling. Torrie looked and saw John standing there she smiled and walked over there **

"**Hey" **

"**Oh hey," John replied **

"**So go ahead and say it," Torrie said, John looked at her **

"**Say what?" **

"**Say that you were right, and I was stupid bimbo to ever fall for it" Torrie replied **

"**I don't think that" **

**Torrie turned to John when she heard him speak "You don't" **

"**No I think it was stupid but I don't think you're a bimbo" John replied **

"**Ohh" **

"**Look Torrie you shouldn't get upset it was a horrible thing to do" **

"**Yeah I just don't………" She broke down and cried **

"**Hey" **

"**I don't understand John, does he hate me that much that he does this to me" Torrie said, John looked and consoled her **

"**Torrie," **

"**I can't believe I actually fell for it, how stupid huh" Torrie spoke **

"**No just curious" John spoke, Torrie let out a laugh before wiping her eyes **

"**I guess so" **

"**Look don't worry about it, I'll tell you what Shawn and I will kick their asses for you" John replied, Torrie looked and nodded **

"**Okay…thanks" **

"**John," Torrie replied **

"**Yeah" **

"**Why are you listening and helping me?" **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Well why are you being so nice, I don't understand" She noticed John turned the other way and sighed **

"**I cost you the tag team championships, you shouldn't be talking to me you should be angry with me" **

"**Torrie" **

"**I'm sorry I don't understand" Torrie replied, "I mean you are like the only person I feel I can talk too" **

"**Torrie, believe me I was not happy but it was like when I saw you upset and cry the anger went away," John told **

"**I don't understand," **

"**Well to be most honest neither do I" John replied **

"**I just can't believe I fell for it again, I really loved him I was there and loyal to him I don't understand what happened what did I do wrong?" Torrie asked **

"**Am I that unlovable, maybe love and affection isn't for me maybe I don't deserve it maybe I'm supposed to be unhappy in love my whole life" **

"**Torrie, don't be stupid this isn't your fault, Carlito didn't even deserve you," **

"**No" **

"**No he didn't," John told her **

"**Thanks John," Torrie told with a smile**

"**I have too go you going to be okay," John replied, Torrie smiled and nodded **

"**I'll be fine" Torrie told with a smile **

"**Okay if you say so" **

"**I do go on go," Torrie told with a smile **

"**Just remember you can talk or turn to me whenever you want I'll be there I promise" John told, Torrie smiled as he walked away. Torrie sat on the table while her green eyes watched John walk away. **

**Torrie knew in her heart that she could turn or run to John and he would be there for her the thing is why did Torrie have doubts about the wwe champion did she think of him as more than a friend or was there attraction there. **


	6. Somebody to love and lean on

**Chapter 6: Somebody to love**

**Torrie was in the women's locker room with Mickie getting ready for her one on one match with Melina tonight. **

"**You alright?" Mickie asked, Torrie turned around in light blue hot pants, black belt with a light blue bikini top with the same colour leg warmers to complete her look. **

"**Yeah fine just can't wait to get my hands on Melina," Torrie replied stretching **

"**All right, good luck" Mickie called **

**Torrie smiled, she picked up Chloe and made her way out of the locker room down to the curtain. Torrie was happy she hadn't seen Carlito all week or heard from him she hoped inside maybe he had been released or been abducted and been tortured or something but she knew that was doubtful. **

**Torrie hadn't seen a lot of John either which tore her apart part of her was happy but the other didn't want to see him because she knew that maybe she would fall for the wwe champion and she really didn't need all that right now. **

**One thing that was on her mind a mission she had to fulfil was becoming wwe women's champion. It was what she came in the business for it was what she thought about all the time it would be her dream that she became women's champion. **

**Torrie's girl like that hit the arena, Torrie posed and blew kisses to the fans. **

"**Ooh I love Torrie Wilson and look she bought her puppy Chloe" King said **

"**Well last week Torrie didn't look well last week after Carlito's cruel act he actually tried to poison Torrie" Jr said **

"**I know that was horrible" **

**Torrie got on the ring; she hugged Lillian Garcia before giving Chloe to one of cameramen. Torrie stood in the ring ready for her opponent. **

**Melina's music hit, the red carpet rolled out and the paparazzi started taking pictures as Melina emerged from the curtain. She posed for the cameras shining her women's title around her waist as she walked down the ring. Melina came in the ring the way she normally does **

**Torrie didn't waste any time she drop kicked Melina as she was getting up **

"**Wow what a dropkick from Torrie" JR said **

"**Torrie not wasting time, to get this match started" King replied **

"**You know this is a preview of Wrestlemania 23 between these two" JR replied **

**Torrie grabbed Melina's hair and threw her across the ring, Melina screamed after her head connected with the mat. Torrie kicked Melina in the midsection and hit a suplex after that she a snap mare to Melina. **

**Torrie grabbed Melina, but Melina reversed her and twisted to Torrie arm. Torrie yelped as Melina pulled at her arm. Torrie did her cartwheel to reverse it. Torrie took down Melina to the mat and hammered at her **

**Melina was getting angry, she got out of the ring to take a moment, Torrie was having any of it she climbed on the top rope and took Melina down with a cross body to the floor **

**Torrie picked Melina up but Melina kicked her and ran away, Torrie recovered and ran into the ring and took down Melina with Lou threz press. Torrie grabbed Melina and hit a swinging neck breaker on her; Torrie went for the cover but Melina kicked out at the last second **

**Torrie went to pick Melina up, but she grabbed Torrie by her hair and threw across the ring. Melina got up and hammered down on Torrie's back. She put Torrie on the ropes and pulled at Torrie's hair as Melina dung her knee on Torrie's back. **

**Melina let go, Torrie hold her hair after Melina nearly pulled it out. Melina grabbed her arm again and pulled before letting go making Torrie smack her head off the mat. **

**Melina turned Torrie over and hit her with some chilling forearms to her face. **

"**Whoa what forearms, Torrie's in trouble" King said **

**Melina grabbed Torrie and put the hurt diva on the second rope before kicking her in the face. **

**Torrie fell back to the mat after being kicked in the face. Melina grabbed Torrie head; she put her hand around Torrie's neck and bent her over her knee. Torrie finally made it to her feet and fought out of the move but Melina just yanked her down by her hair. **

**Melina kicked Torrie in the back before delivering a snap mare snapping Torrie's head back. Melina went to body slam Torrie but the Boise Native pulled Melina down by her hair. **

**Torrie attempted to get up but Melina whacked her with a massive forearm to the back so Torrie was down on the mat again **

**Melina grabbed Torrie and whipped on the ropes, Torrie reversed her with a kicked to the face. Torrie whipped Melina to the ropes, Melina reserved it and grabbed Torrie but the playboy cover girl took Melina down with a head scissors and hit her down with clotheslines. **

**Torrie kicked Melina in the stomach. Torrie did a handstand head scissors making Melina whirl across the ring. **

**Torrie grabbed Melina by her hand and whipped her into the turnbuckle; Melina stopped Torrie with a kick. Seeing Torrie crouched down she grabbed Torrie by her hair and swung around making Torrie go face first into the mat. **

"**1,2, no" Torrie kicked out **

**At this point Carlito made his way out to the ring, the fans booed as he was throwing his apple up in the air a couple for times. Torrie got up and saw him she stared at him with her green eyes. **

**Torrie stared at him with anger after what he had put her through. Torrie stopped Melina with a kick to the stomach and grabbed her but Carlito threw his apple at Torrie distracting letting Melina roll up Torrie using the tights to get the pin over Torrie **

"**Here's your winner Melina" Lillian announced, The women's champion smiled and held up her hands in victory while Carlito stared at Torrie **

"**You son of bitch!" Torrie screamed. She stood up staring at Carlito **

**He blew a kiss to her, Torrie grunted with disgust while her eyes narrowed at Carlito after what he did he still wasn't letting her live her life he was still screwing everything up for her **

**Torrie stamped her foot with anger when she backstage, she swung the door opened with a bang, she had a nice shower but it didn't lighten up her mood. Torrie changed into a strapless white dress with white sandals. Torrie re applied her make up and brushed her blonde hair **

**Torrie opened the door, she grabbed a cup of coffee to ease her mood but it wasn't working **

"**Hey good looking," **

"**Ohh great what do you want?" Torrie snapped turning to Carlito "Why can't you just leave me alone, you have made me lose my match why can't you just let me be" **

"**Because I still love you" **

"**Stop it!" Torrie screeched, Carlito grinned moving her to the wall, he grabbed the cup and put it on the table so she couldn't throw it in his face he wasn't taking the chance **

"**Leave me alone, god just let go," She told a little scared **

**Torrie closed her eyes as he ran his fingers down her slender body, she turned away with disgust as he continued to play around with her making her heart beat twice as fast she flinched when he played with her neck **

"**You know last week, I really enjoyed watching you choke on that apple, my little fair princess!"" He mocked **

**Carlito was about to go on but someone pulled him off Torrie, Torrie opened her eyes and opened her mouth with relief when she saw John standing there **

"**Leave her alone!" He told Carlito **

"**Why should I?" **

"**Well if you don't I'm going to knock the living hell out of you so if I was you I would leave" **

"**Whatever Cena, I'll see you and Shawn tonight Ric and I are going to beat you two again" **

"**No Carlito you got that wrong a bit Shawn and I are going to leave you two like we did last week!" John replied **

"**You know what John, you are wasting your time with this stupid worthless bitch like that" **

"**Back off" John pushed Carlito away from Torrie defending her **

"**Okay fine, anyways I better go see you later" Carlito snarled **

"**Are you okay?" John asked, Torrie didn't answer **

"**Why is he doing this to me?" Torrie asked**

"**Well because he's Carlito and because he's…" He was cut off when he saw Torrie crying **

"**Hey Torrie come on don't cry" John told, Torrie put her head down and tears fell from her eyes. John looked and perked her head up making them look at each other in the eyes **

"**It's okay, come on he's not worth your tears," John told with his arm on her shoulder **

"**I know but why is he still hurting me, why can't he just leave me alone!" She said between sobs **

"**Torrie" John hugged her, she held unto the wwe champion letting all the emotion run free. **

"**Ahem" A voice said, John let go of Torrie when he saw Shawn he could see Shawn smiling **

"**I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Shawn asked**

"**No" Torrie told **

"**Oh okay good, Torrie John and I were wondering if you would like to accompany us against Carlito and Ric" Shawn asked **

"**I'm sorry?" **

"**Yeah what?" John asked **

"**What I thought it would be good," Shawn told **

"**Emm…yeah okay I'll just go and get ready" Torrie told **

"**Good meet us at the curtain, see you later" Shawn said smiling while John was looking at Shawn wondering what he is up to. **

"**Okay bye" Torrie told, she smiled and walked away **

**Shawn snickered with a smile "your welcome" **

**John smiled and turned away letting a few laughs pass by "Shawn, just one quick question?" **

"**Hmm" **

"**Just huh…what the hell are you playing at?" John turned to HBK **

"**What?" **

"**Inviting Torrie with us why?" **

"**Well I thought that it what you would have done but by the time you told her I would have retired so I decided to move it a long a bit" Shawn said **

"**Ohh thanks I'm fine with it" John told **

"**Really?" **

"**Well no not really, Shawn why?" **

"**Well because I thought it would be good, having the girl who cost us the tag team titles" Shawn said he started to think when he looked at John **

"**Ohh okay maybe not a good idea, okay go and tell her" **

"**Why do I have to?" John asked **

"**Well because I said so," Shawn replied **

"**No you can't tell her she's going to get ready I'm not saying it" **

"**Yes you are" **

"**No" **

"**Yes" **

"**No" **

**Shawn slapped John on the shoulder, John looked at him with a confused expression**

"**What the hell was that?" John asked slapping him back starting a slapping fight between the two friends**

"**You tell her," **

"**Tell me what?" Torrie asked, John and Shawn looked at her not knowing what to say she was looking absolutely fantastic she was in a pink sparkling embrioded dress with silver sandals. Torrie had her hair perfectly done half of her hair was up in a butterfly clip. **

"**Nothing just that you look…amazing" John told **

"**Ohh thanks" Torrie replied with a smile **

"**So shall we do this," She asked **

"**Yeah let's go" **

"**Okay" Shawn told **

**Carlito music hit the arena; he came out with a smirk on his face holding his apple in his hand. Carlito ignored the fans booing and stepped in the ring while Ric Flair's music hit **

"**You know these two have done horrible things to Torrie Wilson" King told **

"**Yeah they tried to poison her with an apple" JR told**

**DX Music hit the arena making the fans hype up and cheer for the Heart Break Kid. He came down the ring hyping up the crowd he waited for his tag team partner and ever since Wrestlemania a close personal friend wwe champion John Cena **

**John Cena's music hit the arena; he came out and saluted the fans before catching up with HBK. The team waited and pointed to stage with a smile placed on their faces. Carlito and Ric didn't understand what they were pointing too until her music hit the arena **

"**Torrie!" The fans chanted**

"**Oh come on" Carlito snapped seeing Torrie **

**She came out with a smile on her face, she blew a kiss to the fans before walking down the ring. She smiled when John and Shawn both got in the ring Torrie stayed ringside as the match started. **

**John and Carlito started, a lock up started the match Torrie felt happy to see the wwe champ take down Carlito to the mat it felt so good that she was cheering for John and Shawn **

**At the end of the match **

**Shawn was tuning up the band, Torrie was clapping seeing him about to win the match but her smile faded when she saw Carlito counter the kick into a twisted neck breaker he smirked down at Torrie who gave him a glare. This gave Shawn enough time to counter and push Carlito right into the FU from John Shawn stopped Ric from interfering with a super kick to the face **

**1,2,3 Torrie did it with her fingers; she smiled and clapped seeing John and Shawn victorious. Torrie climbed in the ring and hugged John raising his hand in victory while Shawn kneeled on the mat. **

"**I might as well not be here," Shawn thought seeing John and Torrie in the ring**

"**Shawn" Torrie replied, he got up and gave a hug to Torrie but that was all the showstopper got from the diva she turned her attention back to the wwe champion**

**Suddenly Carlito and Ric ambushed John and Shawn, Torrie rolled out of the ring as the assault continued. **

"**Stop it," Torrie screamed scared **

**Ric threw Shawn over the top rope; Torrie put her hands through her hair and crunched them in her hair when she saw Carlito hit John with the twisted neck breaker. **

"**Oh come on," JR said **

"**I think they have done enough damage" King replied **

**Carlito smirked down at Torrie who was shaking her head with anger. She got in the ring and tended to John when Carlito and Ric left. Torrie put her hands on John tending to him she was busy to know Carlito got back in the ring **

"**Oh no leave her alone," JR said **

**Torrie yelped when Carlito grabbed her by her hair, he turned her around to face him; she struggled to break free from his grip but he was too powerful for her to break free**

"**Get off me!" She snapped, He smirked Torrie didn't like the way he was looking at her **

**Carlito bent Torrie back and roughly kissed her, Torrie muffled disgusted feeling his lips crushed against hers. Carlito raised her back and threw her down to the mat. He smiled down at her but his smile faded when John came back with a take down on Carlito. Shawn came back with a kick to the face of Ric Flair and John gave Carlito another Fu. **

**John saw Torrie on the mat holding her mouth after being violently kissed by Carlito; he bent down on one knee and helped the diva up. She smiled at him causing weird feeling to wash over her. **

**John opened the ropes for Torrie, she stepped out and walked up the ramp with John and Shawn while Carlito and Ric Flair were both motionless in the ring after their loss on raw. **

**End of chapter **

**Chapter 7: Melina, Torrie in Pipers Pit what will happen? **


	7. Kiss the girl

**Chapter 7: Kiss the Girl**

**Torrie was in the women's locker room with Mickie James, Torrie was getting ready to be in the Pipers Pit with her Opponent next week the woman she was going to face for wwe women's title Melina **

"**Babe you ready yet because it's like coming up next" Mickie told **

"**Yeah I'm ready" Torrie replied in blue jeans a sparkling silver belt, a black-diamonded top with black heels. **

"**Good see you later" Mickie told, Torrie smiled at her before she made her way to the curtain Torrie sat down waiting for her queue to make her appearance. Torrie hated this she hated waiting by the curtain because it made her all nervous and get the chills she had no idea what it's going to like when she competes next week for the women's champion ship**

**The one thing she has dreamt of ever since stepping in the wwe having the wwe women's title resting on her shoulder it would be a dream come true for the beautiful diva. **

"**Ladies and Gentleman the challenger for the wwe women's championship give it up for the beautiful Torrie Wilson" Piper told **

**A girl like that blared through the speakers, the fans got up and cheered. Torrie came out of the curtain; she smiled and held her hands up before blowing a kiss to the fans. Torrie walked down the ring hearing the cheers from the fans. Torrie climbed in the ring. **

**She went up to the ropes and posed for the crowd using her kiss peace sign, she turned and hugged the Hot Rod who gladly accepted the hug from Torrie **

"**Now the women's champion Melina!" Piper introduced**

**Torrie turned to stage and saw Melina come out shining her women's title. Melina walked down the ring with paparazzi watching her every move; she got in the ring using her own way **

**Torrie looked at her not really impressed; Melina got up and shined her women's title before resting it on her shoulder giving Torrie a smirk taunting her with the belt. **

"**Ladies please take a seat" Piper told, Torrie sat down on the chair while Melina sat down on the other chair **

"**Now you two will meet for the women's title next week on raw" Piper told **

"**Sorry Piper I don't mean to interrupt but I would like to say thank you for letting me come on your great show" Torrie replied with a smile **

"**Ohh thank you Torrie" **

"**Yes me too, I would like to say that you better appreciate me being here because this is Pipers pit biggest highlight having the best, hottest, dominant diva in wwe history" Melina boasted **

**Torrie smiled and nodded with a laugh after hearing that **

"**Laugh all you want Torrie because next week I will be the one laughing when I beat you and retain my women's title!" **

"**Okay" Torrie replied **

"**You know what Torrie doesn't even deserve to compete for my title, I mean all she has done is pose for playboy and FHM all she is a nothing good cover useless eye candy poser" Melina shouted **

"**Really" Torrie replied **

"**Well Torrie just let you know that FHM rang me up first I said no because they needed more money, and they didn't have it and anyway my body is for man one man only" Melina replied **

"**And that is Johnny Nitro!" **

"**Ohh honey that isn't what I heard" Torrie replied grabbing the microphone **

"**Ohh Torrie, at least I can keep a man, at least my man hasn't dumped me I guess Carlito wised up knowing that you were bringing him down" Melina said, Torrie got up from her chair and went face to face with Melina **

"**You see I want to give a word of warning John Cena and Shawn Michaels is that this woman will ruin your careers so get rid of her before she drags you both down" Melina told **

**Torrie looked down to the mat before glancing back up locking eyes with Melina **

"**You know what Melina all jokes aside I am coming for you, next week I am coming to win the women's championship so you know what bring what the hell you want bring your boyfriend, bring Carlito bring what the hell you want because I guarantee I will leave women's champion" **

**Torrie stepped back after her stern speech, Melina looked at her with fire placed in her eyes **

"**Okay I guess I will see you next week……………" She turned around "BITCH!" Melina slapped Torrie around the face**

**Torrie stumbled back holding her face; she turned and was taken down by Melina. The women's champion hit Torrie with some rough hard fore arms to her head. Torrie tossed her over and began to hit Melina **

**Torrie grabbed Melina by her hair and threw her across the ring, Melina held her jaw before it bounced off the mat. Torrie took down Melina and began to unload on her **

"**We have a fight here, let them go at it!" King told **

**The fans booed when Carlito ran in the ring, Torrie screamed when Carlito grabbed her by her hair and held her by her arms for Melina **

"**Melina!" **

**The fiery women's champion took the opportunity and kicked Torrie in the stomach and slapped her around the face. Torrie struggled in Carlito's grip she was at the mercy of Melina and Carlito **

"**YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE THIS FROM ME!" She screamed at her face **

"**Carlito!" Melina screeched, she saw John get in the ring to help Torrie **

**John hit Carlito making him let go of Torrie. The cover girl got her own back and speared down Melina to the mat. Melina and Torrie rolled around the ring in a fight. **

**John hoisted Carlito up for FU that brought cheers from the crowd; Ric came to the aid of his tag team partner and chop blocked Cena making Carlito fall on the champ it took seconds for Shawn to come out and help his partner. **

**Ric and Carlito bailed out with Melina while the team of Torrie, John and Shawn stood tall in the ring. **

"**Whoa, whoa wait a minute, so the six of you want to fight well fine because tonight we need a main event so how about Melina, Ric Flair and Carlito vs the team of Torrie Wilson, Shawn Michaels and John Cena" Coach told making the fans cheer really loud **

"**WHAT?" Melina screeched **

"**Oh my god what a main event!" King replied **

"**That is going to be off the chain," JR said with a smile**

**Torrie smiled with Shawn and John happy with the news they would have a chance to get their hands on their opponents later tonight. **

**Later on **

**Torrie was dressed in her wrestling attire, which was light pink hot pants, a light pink bikini top, a black sparkling belt with the same colour leg warmers to complete her look.**

**Torrie jumped up and down and got ready for the main event **

**Torrie walked down the corridor and saw John and Shawn talking. Torrie smiled and went up to them **

"**Hey" **

"**Hey Tor" John replied, Shawn just waved **

"**So you guys ready to do this?" She asked with her hands on her hips **

"**Yeah I am" John replied "Shawn?" **

"**Just a second I have to do my stretches," Shawn told, John and Torrie looked at him **

"**What?" **

**Torrie was trying not to laugh seeing Shawn stretching his leg "The match is next" **

"**It will only take a minute" Shawn replied **

"**You know what, Torrie and I will go ahead and we'll meet you there" John told, Shawn nodded getting on the floor **

**Torrie was laughing with John as they walked away. Torrie walked side by side with John no one had said anything it was like someone had died and they were in a moment of silence no one had said one word **

"**Oh please someone speak" Torrie thought, she hated the silence she wished someone would talk **

"**So Torrie…………..you ready tonight?" John asked **

"**Yeah…." Torrie told, after a long pause "Thanks you?"**

"**Yeah, don't worry Shawn and I will look after you" John replied sitting down, Torrie sat down next to him **

"**Yeah I know, it's just……….." **

"**What?" John turned to her **

"**It feels weird that's all" Torrie told **

"**What do you mean weird?" John asked **

"**Well me with you and Shawn it doesn't feel right, I know you don't like me saying it but I cost you the wwe tag team titles I just want you to be mad and shout at me!" Torrie told **

"**But I'm not, I don't blame you" John replied **

"**Well you should," Torrie told, she lowered her head, John placed his hand on her shoulder making her look at him **

"**I don't Torrie, you have too let it go because if Shawn has" John replied **

"**Really" Torrie spoke **

"**Yeah so don't beat yourself about it," John replied with a smile, Torrie looked a few moments before a smile came on her face **

"**Okay" **

"**So ready yet?" Shawn told, John and Torrie looked at each other then at Shawn **

"**Yeah let's go" Torrie told with a smile **

**Lillian Garcia was standing in the ring; she raised the microphone to her mouth to speak "The following mixed tag team match introducing first from Boise Idaho Torrie Wilson" **

**Torrie Wilson music hit the arena; Torrie came out with a smile she walked down the ring thanking the fans. She climbed in the ring using the middle rope. Torrie smiled and blew her kiss peace sign**

**DX music hit the arena. Torrie looked at the entranceway as green lights and spotlight was on the showstopper Shawn Michaels as he came out hyping up the crowd. He came down the ramp posing for the fans he saw Torrie looking at him with a smile. **

**Torrie clapped with a smile, he got in the ring and hugged Torrie as his partner as John Cena's music hit, Torrie smiled when she heard that music he was the one who had been there for her when she needed him. John stood on the top of the ramp and saluted to the fans before walking down the ring **

**John slid in the ring, he got up and did his salute and Shawn pointed to him while Torrie clapped when he held up his title. John laughed and hugged Shawn bringing the fan to cheer. **

**Torrie stood there wondering if he was going to hug her or just look at her but to her shock he didn't do either. Torrie just shook it off and waited for the match to start **

**John flew his marine colured hat into the crowd along with his black top, Torrie tried not to stare but her eyes ended up looking at his hot muscular body. Torrie raised her eyebrow as he walked around. Torrie smiled knowing he was appealing to her. **

**John got out of the ring, Torrie got out as well and stayed on the apron, she would look at John wondering why he was acting like she wasn't there **

**Shawn and Ric locked up and kept going back and forth. John and Torrie cheered for HBK as he backed the Nature Boy in the corner. Shawn whipped Ric to the ropes and hit him with a big back body drop and a few right hands before tagging in Cena while Carlito got the tag from the Nature Boy **

"**Woo come on" Torrie cheered **

**John and Carlito were about to tie up, but he kicked John in the stomach and clumped him on the back. Carlito then proceeded to whip John to the turnbuckle. John ducked the clothesline and took down Carlito with a shoulder tackle. **

**"Oh my god what a collision" JR said **

**"And Carlito got the most of it" King spoke **

**John grabbed Carlito and kicked him low, John then bounced off the ropes and hit a throwback on the Caribbean his team all cheered and clapped. **

**Carlito tagged Melina in the match; she stood there with shock when she was tagged in **

**John stared at her as she got in the ring; John turned and pointed to Torrie who badly wanted to beat Melina up. **

**"Come on John" Torrie held her hand out, the fans cheered as John tagged Torrie in. **

**"Go on Torrie" Shawn called.**

**Torrie got in the ring and went face to face with Melina. Melina shook her head and began shouting abuse at Torrie **

"**You want you go," Melina screeched **

"**Let's go come on!" Torrie shouted back **

**Torrie and Melina tied up, Melina grabbed her arm lock on Torrie she yelped before reversing it on the champ. Melina reversed it again and tugged on her arm **

"**Aah!" Torrie screamed feeling the pain **

"**Come on Torrie!" Shawn replied **

**Torrie heard the fans on her side; she did a cartwheel and pulled Melina to the mat. Shawn smiled and clapped impressed while John nodded impressed too. Melina looked at Torrie **

"**Come on Melina!" **

"**You bitch!" Melina said, she tugged on her arm again but Torrie did a arm drag whirling her across the ring **

**Melina slapped the mat with anger; she got back up and pushed Torrie back. Taking offence to this and pushed Melina to the mat. Melina had enough she kicked Torrie in the stomach and whipped her to the ropes but Torrie slid through her legs and kicked Melina before snap maring the champion. **

**Melina was sitting up; Torrie saw this and delivered a kick right to her face. **

"**ooooo" The fans said hearing the kick **

"**Wow what a kick that must have hurt Melina" JR replied **

"**I think it did" King said "Cena and Michaels seem to like it" Seeing their expressions **

**Melina yelped holding her nose after feeling a horrid kick to her face. Torrie picked up Melina by her hair and threw her across the ring. She picked her up by her hair again**

"**no, Ahh" Melina screamed feeling Torrie having a handful of her hair, Melina was yanked down to the mat. **

**Torrie whipped Melina to the ropes but Melina reversed her, Torrie stopped her with a head scissors take down. Melina got angry and picked Torrie up only to be taken down again **

**Torrie kicked Melina in the mid section; she performed a handstand head scissors trapping Melina before whirling her across the ring. Melina sat on the mat getting really angry now.**

**Torrie saw Carlito get in the ring she had Melina in her headlock, she placed her legs around Carlito making them both whirl across the ring after a head scissors take down **

"**Wooo" Shawn jumped up and down smiled **

"**Wow" JR said amazed **

"**Torrie definitely has been doing some training" King replied "Great altheleism from Torrie" **

"**Come on Torrie" John said **

**Ric leant over the ropes and pulled Torrie by her hair, Torrie turned letting Melina drag her down by her hair. Torrie yelped as the back of her head hit the mat. **

**Melina turned Torrie over and nailed her with some chilling forearms across the face before strangling her **

"**Come on Ref!" Shawn complained **

**Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair, she smacked Torrie's head off the mat a couple of times. **

"**You stupid whore!" Melina screamed at her, Melina pulled Torrie's hair back before letting go making her head smacks the canvas. **

**Melina grabbed Torrie and put the hurt diva on the second rope before kicking her in the face. Torrie fell back to the mat after being kicked in the face. Melina grabbed Torrie head; she put her hand around Torrie's neck and bent her over her knee.**

"**Torrie, Torrie" Shawn cheered getting the fans to help her, while John just looked**

**Torrie finally made it to her feet and fought out of the move but Melina just yanked her down by her hair. **

**Melina kicked Torrie in the back before delivering a snap mare snapping Torrie's head back. **

**Melina grabbed Torrie again by her hair, she turned around and put Torrie on her back and pulled her roots. **

"**Ouch!" Shawn said feeling the pain **

"**Melina is ripping Torrie's hair out" JR replied**

**Torrie yelped and flipped over landing on her feet**

"**Woo come on Torrie" John replied**

**Melina went to body slam Torrie but Torrie pulled Melina down by her hair. Torrie attempted to get up but Melina whacked her with a massive forearm to the back so Torrie was down on the mat again **

**Melina grabbed Torrie and whipped on the ropes, Torrie reversed her with a kicked to the face. Torrie whipped Melina to the ropes, Melina reserved it and grabbed Torrie but the playboy cover girl took Melina down with a head scissors and hit her down with clotheslines. **

**Torrie grabbed Melina by her hand and whipped her into the turnbuckle; Melina stopped Torrie with a kick. Seeing Torrie crouched down she grabbed Torrie by her hair and swung around making Torrie go face first into the mat. **

"**1,2, no" Torrie kicked out **

**Melina screamed as high she could, Shawn put his hand around his ears while John turned away. Melina went to grab Torrie but she fought her back she kicked Melina in the mid section before planting her with a neck breaker **

**Melina and Torrie hit a double clothesline to each other, Melina tagged in Carlito. **

"**Come on Torrie!" Shawn called holding his hand out **

**Torrie was making her way, but Carlito grabbed her by her hair Torrie looked at him she had enough of that smirk on his face. She scratched Carlito in the face. She moved and tagged in John. **

**John came in with full of steam with shoulder blocks to Carlito; he grabbed Carlito and hit a fisherman suplex on the Caribbean star. Torrie gingerly cheered on the apron **

**John hit the 5 knuckle shuffle on Carlito, John was about to do the FU but Flair distracted him letting Carlito clump John on the back bringing the champ to the mat Carlito began his assault on the wwe champion. **

"**Come on John!" Torrie cheered, she screamed when Carlito DDT John into the mat **

**Eventually John got the tag on Shawn and Carlito got the tag on Ric Flair. Shawn and Ric fought it out back and forth. Torrie got off the apron and tended to John after he had been DDT right into the mat. **

**Shawn hit an atomic drop on Ric Flair and clothesline. John got back in the ring for the take down on Carlito. Torrie was on the apron noticing the match had completely got out of hand **

**Shawn clothesline Carlito out of the ring, he was about to dive out of the ring unto Carlito but Melina got in the way **

"**Whoa, please…….." She was cut off when Torrie hit her with a massive spear getting the fans to cheer really loud**

**The ref pulled Torrie off the champion. Torrie got back on the apron after being restrained by the ref. While the ref back was turned Shawn had still dived unto Carlito Torrie and John both cheered and clapped for the showstopper. **

**Shawn rolled in Carlito, he tagged in the wwe champ getting cheers from the fans. Torrie was happy and cheering seeing Carlito get the holly hell knocked out of him. **

**Melina ran over to her, she grabbed her by her foot making Torrie fall face first off the apron. **

"**Oooooo!" The fans said, Torrie yelped holding her stomach **

**Melina smirked seeing Torrie motionless on the outside. She was about to over there but Cena slid out of the ring standing in the ring **

"**Whoops" Melina shouted, she ran back to the other side as John kneeled down and helped Torrie **

"**Melina took Torrie off the apron pretty aggressively" JR told **

"**She hit hard JR" King replied **

**John was tagged in by Shawn he fought off the nature boy, John scooped by the legend and slammed him back down to the mat. He latched on the STFU on Ric. Torrie was nodding still hurt from Melina's sneak attack. **

"**Is Ric Flair going to tap?" JR asked the fans were cheering **

"**Tap!" The fans chanted **

"**Come on Ric!" Melina screeched, she saw he was about to Tap**

"**Wait a minute what is Melina doing?" King told, she got in the ring and raked John's eyes making him let go of the submission move. **

**Melina got back on the apron, Torrie opened her mouth shaking her head. Torrie had enough she jumped off the apron and ran over to Melina. **

"**What?" Melina thought when she felt someone grab her foot, Torrie pulled her off the apron smacking her head on the apron in the process. **

"**Aahhh!" **

"**Torrie taking Melina off the apron"**

"**I think she's had enough of Melina" JR replied **

**Torrie speared down Melina into the announce table, she began to strangle and smack her off the floor. Monday night Raw went for a break as the fight with Torrie and Melina continued. **

**During the break the fight was still happening, Cena grabbed Torrie by her waist and pulled her off Melina. **

"**Calm down" He told her **

**Carlito came behind him and clumped him on the back of head sending Torrie into the steel steps. **

**At the end of the match **

**Torrie got back on the apron and made the tag from Shawn, Torrie ran in and grabbed Melina by her hair **

"**No Torrie!" Melina pleaded, Torrie shook her head and pulled her in the hard way **

**Torrie flickered her hair out of her way; she grabbed Melina and yanked her down to the mat a couple of times. Melina ducked Torrie but she ended up getting hit with a Lou threz press before unloading on her. **

**Torrie stood up and waited for Melina to get up, she ran and grabbed her head twisted into the mat using a tornado DDT. Torrie was about to go for the cover but Carlito grabbed her from behind with a tight grip around her waist**

"**Aah" Torrie screamed feeling the tightness of the grip **

**He violently threw Torrie across the ring; Torrie yelped crunching her eyes shut as her mid section killed her after being thrown. Torrie held unto her abdomen as pain filled her whole body **

**Carlito grabbed Torrie by her arm; she didn't fight back as he held her for Melina. **

**John got back in the ring and took down Carlito out and out of the ring sending Torrie to the mat. **

**The fans cheered really loud when they saw that **

**Melina grabbed Torrie who was still hurting; Torrie reversed Melina and rolled her up with the bridge to get the victory for her team. **

"**Here are your winners Torrie Wilson, John Cena and Shawn Michaels," Lillian told **

**Torrie was lying on the mat, she tried to stand but she couldn't her mid section was killing her **

"**I think Torrie is hurt" JR said **

"**Well Torrie won the match, but I think she's done some damage" **

**John slid in the ring, he kneeled down and tried to help Torrie but she whined when he did **

"**No John it hurts!" She complained **

**At this point Shawn had got back in the ring, he saw John holding Torrie **

"**What's wrong?" He asked **

"**She's hurt Shawn" John told while Torrie rested her head on John **

"**Torrie," Shawn replied, Torrie moved holding her stomach she eventually made it to her feet. **

**Torrie stumbled back but Shawn and John was supporting her, she was too busy looking at Melina **

"**That's mine!" Torrie replied to her **

"**No chance Torrie, this is mine you're not having it!" Melina said **

"**You know what this means JR Torrie has pinned Melina" King replied **

"**Yeah these two will meet next week for the women's title and John will be putting the wwe title on the line against Carlito" JR replied **

"**I can't wait for that" King spoke**

**Torrie stood in the ring staring at Melina while Carlito and Cena had a stare down as Raw came to a close for the night **

"**Torrie, maybe you should get checked out" John replied **

"**No I'm fine, see you two next week" Torrie spoke **

"**Okay bye" Shawn said, he removed his tape off his wrists **

**Torrie smiled through the pain that was going through her, she turned back and looked at John sighing before walking back to the women's locker room. **

"**You know what I think you're in love" Shawn told **

"**I think you're a moron" John replied **

"**That could be true…. but John all jokes aside do you love Torrie?" **

"**What?" **

"**Well do you?" Shawn asked again **

"**No………of course not" John told **

"**Okay, because I think you do and you are just too much of a chicken to confess it" Shawn replied **

"**I am not!" **

"**Yes you are!" Shawn told back **

"**Shawn………….what would it matter anyways?" **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Well why would she go for a guy like me?" John told **

"**And why wouldn't she?" **

"**Well I don't know, Shawn she is on my mind all the time I can't seem escape it" **

"**I think you should tell her," Shawn told **

"**Ohh yeah good idea" John rolled his eyes "It would make it worse" **

"**No it wouldn't, anyone can see there is something there deep down inside between you two" Shawn said **

"**Yeah maybe" **

"**So what are you going to do?" Shawn asked **

"**I have……………..no idea" John told "For once Shawn I'm in a situation I'm not in control of, nothing I can or do can stop these feelings I have for Torrie" **

"**It's like I hate her but I love her" John replied **

"**Hmm…it's always bad when love and hate collide John" Shawn replied **

"**Thanks, Shawn what I have said to you tell no one do you understand?" **

"**Yeah of course" Shawn told **

"**Not even Hunter," John said, Shawn looked and nodded **

"**Okay no one I won't tell anyone" **

"**I still think you should make the move, because you never know what could happen" **

"**Yeah I do, she will freak out and I will end up being the fool thinking she could ever want someone like me," John told **

"**Stop saying that," Shawn replied, "I think you and Torrie would be great together" **

**End of chapter **

**Chapter 8: It's Torrie's time **


	8. Fighter

**Chapter 8: Fighter**

**Torrie was in the women's locker room with Mickie James, she was sitting down listening to her Ipod trying to ease her nerves but even her music was working, she listened to fighter by Christina Aguilera she knew that she had to be fighter tonight to become the wwe women's champion. Torrie closed her eyes and listened to I turn to you. **

**Torrie turned on Kelly Lorena I will love again, it did ease her nerves a little it made her think about John. Now Carlito had dumped her, her heart was still mending but when she is ready she knows that she will love again and be stronger than ever. **

"**Torrie calm down, you're going to give yourself a panic attack" Mickie told, Torrie turned off her Ipod and placed on the sofa **

"**Sorry Mickie, I'm just so nervous that's all, my first women's title match I guess I can't believe it" Torrie told **

"**Aww sweetie I know you will win, just try your very best" Mickie told in comfort way **

"**Thanks, I'm going to get a drink see you later" Torrie told **

"**Alright bye" Mickie spoke, Torrie smiled before closing the door on her way**

**Torrie walked down the corridor until she was stopped by of course her no good annoying Ex Carlito **

"**Hey sweetness!" He smirked **

"**Go to hell, I haven't got time for you!" She snapped **

"**Aww honey, I forgot you have a women's title match tonight well I wish you the best of luck" He joked **

"**Thanks" She hissed, Torrie was about to leave but Carlito wouldn't let her **

"**You know what I really have missed having you with me" He told, Torrie rolled her eyes **

"**Well sorry too little, too late I don't care what you say you will never ever be with me again" Torrie told sternly **

"**Ohh really" He told **

"**Yeah because I am over you, you can take your games and the lies Carlito and stick them up your ass!" She snapped **

"**Just one thing though, you see you won't win tonight because you can't even wrestle, you're a washed up stupid piece of eye candy Torrie that's why I had to ditch you" He hissed at her **

**Torrie knew she couldn't get upset but she was after those horrible comments, tears filled her eyes when she heard him say that he was putting her down and he knew just how do it he knew who to wind her up **

"**Whatever" Torrie uttered **

"**Aww you see girls like you don't get or actually deserve happiness a happy ending!" He muttered in her ear, Torrie closed her eyes letting her few tears fall she lowered her head Carlito knew he had hurt her but he really didn't give a damn anymore. **

**He left Torrie by her own, she fell to her knees after hearing those horrible comments she still couldn't believe what had happened to Carlito why was he being so cruel to her what the hell did she do to deserve that. **

**Torrie closed her eyes letting a few tears fall Torrie put her hand on her forehead he had made her lose all faith and confidence on becoming the women's champion. **

"**Torrie" A voice said **

**Torrie looked up to see John kneeling down in front, she didn't smile or anything she cried more**

"**Hey what's up?" He asked, Torrie didn't say a word she just hugged John **

**John helped Torrie by to her feet; they sat down at a table John still didn't know what was wrong with the playboy cover girl **

"**I'm okay" She sniffed **

"**You sound it, come on tell me" **

"**It was Carlito, he said some horrible things to me," Torrie replied feeling the urge to cry again **

"**Like what, what did he say?" **

"**Just stuff," **

"**What?" **

"**He said that I can't wrestle, that I'm useless, worthless and stupid" Torrie replied **

"**Ohh Torrie" **

"**No it's okay because I'm going to Vince in a minute to tell him I quit" Torrie spoke shocking John **

"**Hey, hey, whoa" John replied "You can't quit because of that apple biting idiot" **

"**I'm sick of John!" she stressed "I don't know what I did, but I can't take it anymore I don't care I'm quitting that's it" **

"**Torrie" **

"**No I quit, I can't take anymore" **

"**Torrie this is what Carlito wants, he wants you to crack" John spoke "You're stronger than him, you're a fighter" **

"**I'm sick of fighting John, I'm tired I give up I tried to pretend what he did didn't affect me but it has it's like a part of me has died" **

**John was getting angry as Torrie went on about Carlito, he hated hearing Carlito's name after everything Carlito did to Torrie and she is still hung up on him **

"**Part of me is missing, I can't do this," She sobbed; she put her head down still sitting on the chair. **

**John got off his seat and kneeled in front of Torrie he moved her blonde silky locks out of the way as he cupped her head in his hand. He could see the tears coming down her eyes. **

**Torrie got off her seat and hugged John, he held unto her back giving her what she needed comfort even though it was killing him inside **

"**I'm sorry" She uttered, John looked at her **

"**Why?" **

"**Because you don't need this right now, me going into hysterics" **

"**Ohh it's fine, it's gives me something to do before my match with Carlito" John told **

**Torrie let out a laugh wiping her eyes **

"**Just let me know, your not quitting are you?"**

"**No," She told **

"**Good, because then there would only be Mickie that's it" John told **

"**Right" Torrie replied **

"**You know Carlito told me that girls like me," Torrie started, John looked at when she said that not really understanding fully **

"**What does he mean girls like you?" **

"**Well apparently he said that girls me don't deserve happy endings, don't really deserve anything" Torrie told John **

"**You don't believe him do you?" **

**Torrie shook her head "Maybe I don't," **

"**Torrie, you are a great beautiful woman, you have the potential to be women's champion I have seen last week how much you have improved I think you will be women's champion tonight" John told **

**Torrie smiled at him "You're just saying that" **

"**No I'm not," **

"**Well I want you to know if you ever need me I'll be there for you," Torrie replied **

"**I better go and get ready for my match see you later" John told, Torrie smiled as he walked away **

**A huge smile went across the Boise Native's face he had given her faith and intensity back into her mainly he had cheered her up. **

"**Aww that was so cute, he really said that" Mickie asked **

"**Yeah" Torrie told holding her wrestling attire **

"**Aww I think he definitely he likes you" Mickie told, Torrie looked and couldn't help but smile **

"**I don't know, Mickie I better go see you later" **

"**Go and get her babe!" Mickie called**

**Torrie smiled, she walked down the corridor with a serious look on her face she was all about business it was her time now to shine this was her chance to win the women's title. Torrie put her hands through her locks continuing walking down the corridor **

"**Well there's Torrie Wilson, she will meet Melina next for the wwe women's title" JR replied **

**Torrie was stopped by the wwe champion, the fans cheered seeing John and Torrie together**

**She smiled at him when he wished her good luck Torrie touched his hand before making her way to the curtain. **

**Torrie music played she came out with a smile, she did give the fans a smile and wave but she had her game face on. **

**She was wearing black hot pants, silver belt, and a black halter neck with black leggy warmers and her trainers. **

"**Introducing first from Boise Idaho Torrie Wilson" Lillian said as Torrie stepped in the ring.**

"**Well Torrie certainly is all about business" JR said **

**Torrie blew her kiss peace sign at the fans, which got a great feedback. **

**Melina's music hit she came out in white trousers, a white top and white fluffy boots. Melina came out with the paparazzi, she shone her title as she walked down the ramp, she stopped and posed, as Torrie was growing very impatient. **

"**Whoa, whoa Torrie wait one second" Melina told, Torrie bent down and glared at her **

"**You see before we have this match, you see I feel that you haven't actually done anything to deserve this match so you know what……" Melina went on **

"**Done anything, Torrie won that number one contender match" King told **

"**Exactly and she pinned Melina last week" JR said **

"**You see you will still get this match but I have a choice of the special guest referee please welcome the soon to be wwe champion…………..Torrie your man Carlito!" **

**Torrie eyes widened when she saw Carlito come out with a ref shirt on, she knew that he was still trying to mess and screw everything up for her. Torrie licked her lips in act of nervous. **

"**Oh come on" King said **

"**How fair is that on Torrie, Carlito will do all he can to make sure Torrie doesn't win" JR said **

**Torrie ran her fingers through her blonde locks when she watched Carlito step in the ring. He searched her fully like she was in security. Torrie moved his hand away from her when he was done **

**Melina got in the ring, she held up her title with a smirk on her face. Torrie placed her hands on her hips as she saw Carlito looking and checking her out sending chills down her spine. **

**He signalled to ring the bell, Melina continued to taunt and annoy Torrie. **

**Torrie had enough took down Melina, she screamed, as she was being pumbled by Torrie. Carlito grabbed Torrie by her waist he roughly pushed her. Torrie looked at him with her green eyes. **

"**Oh no" Torrie replied, she jumped out of the ring where Melina was **

**Torrie grabbed Melina by her hair and hit her face first on the apron. Torrie slide Melina in. Torrie got in the ring herself and kicked Melina in the stomach and hit a suplex. Torrie did a snap mare to Melina snapping Melina's head back. **

**Melina tried to communicate with Torrie holding out her hand but Torrie kicked Melina down. **

**Melina slid out of the ring wanting a breather, Torrie baseball slided Melina setting her up the ramp. Torrie grabbed Melina and pushed her back in the ring and threw her across the ring by her hair. **

"**Off the hair!" Carlito shouted at Torrie **

**Torrie dropkicked Melina and hit a back body drop. Melina raked Torrie's eyes and went for a slam but Torrie reversed into a head scissors. Torrie clothesline Melina a couple of times and hit a swinging neck breaker. She went for the cover and Carlito just stood there. **

"**What?" Torrie replied, she got up and argued with Carlito **

"**Torrie better concentrate on Melina" JR said **

**Torrie went for her but Melina toe holded Torrie unto the ropes. Torrie held her throat after being roped on the ropes. **

**Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair and put her on the middle ropes and pulled back with a knee in the back of Torrie. She grabbed Torrie's hair and yanked her violently down to the mat. Carlito didn't tell her that she was breaking the rules while she choked Torrie illegally**

"**Carlito, do your job" JR replied **

**Melina was very angry now, she whacked and worked down on Torrie's back grabbed her hair and pulled it really tight before letting it go making Torrie smack her head on the canvas. Carlito wasn't telling her to stop pulling Torrie's hair. **

**Melina put Torrie on ropes and viciously kicked Torrie in the head making her fall to the canvas **

"**Oh my god what a kick" King said **

**Melina grabbed Torrie and put her hand around her throat and bent her back over her knee and put on the pressure. Torrie finally was able to get out of the mouth by using her legs. Melina went to grab Torrie's hair again but Torrie got a shot to the face. **

**Torrie kicked Melina in the stomach and went for DDT, but Melina rammed Torrie into the turnbuckle. Melina slapped Torrie around the face before throwing her across the ring. She puts Torrie on the turnbuckle and goes for a suplex but Torrie turns into a hurricana. **

**Torrie grabs Melina but Melina rakes the divas eyes, Torrie bent down trying to see the next thing she knew she was down face first after Melina did her swung hair move. Melina rolled Torrie over and went for the pin fall but Torrie kicked out making Carlito and Melina mad. **

"**That was a fast count, for god sake someone needs to do something about Carlito" King told **

**Melina screams as high as she could, Torrie starts to get up Melina goes for the move again. **

**Torrie reverses and goes for DDT Melina reverses and puts on Torrie on the apron. She goes to run at Torrie but the playboy cover girl stops her with a shot to the midsection, she uses the ropes and flips over and sunset flips Melina and again Carlito did make the count but he did a very slow count. **

**Torrie had enough she got up and slapped Carlito around the face after trying over and over again screwing her out of the wwe women's title. Torrie could sense Melina was behind her Torrie kicked Melina down and whipped her to the ropes. **

**Melina screamed when Torrie hit a Lou threz press on her, Torrie went to grab her hair but Carlito pulled Torrie away shouting in her face **

"**No hair pulling!" **

"**What?" Torrie screeched back "She pulled mine and you did nothing!" **

**Torrie shook her head, she turned around to be kicked in the stomach Melina. Melina grabbed Torrie by her head and hit the extreme make over. **

"**Oh no come on" JR said **

"**Melina is going to retain thanks to Carlito," King replied **

**Carlito got down on his knees with a smirk, Melina rolled Torrie over and made the cover.**

"**Torrie, Torrie" The fans chanted, but Torrie hadn't moved after being drilled face first **

**1, 2,…….. No it's not over **

**Ooooo did Carlito stop the count or did Torrie kick out or did someone stop the count find out in the next chapter **


	9. Angel from above

**Next Chapter: Angel from above **

"**Wooooo" The fans chanted when they saw John Cena pull out Carlito stopping the count and stopping Carlito screwing Torrie out of the women's title.**

"**Wait a minute John Cena!" JR said **

"**Well a sort of friendship has evolved with John and Torrie" King said **

"**We know that Carlito meets John for the wwe championship later on" JR said **

**John knocked Carlito down, and threw him to the ring post. Melina got to her feet and looked down at the wwe champion. **

"**What the hell are you doing here!" She screeched angry **

**John looked at her; the champ turned his gaze to Torrie. "Come on Torrie" He encouraged **

**Torrie got up, she stopped Melina's right hand with one of her own. Torrie kicked Melina in the stomach. At this point another referee had come out. **

**Torrie goes kicks Melina in the face and goes up to the rope and grabs Melina by her hair and plants her face first getting the win. **

"**Here's your winner and the new wwe women's champion Torrie Wilson" **

"**Oh my god!" Torrie muttered, she kneeled down on the mat not believing she did it she had won the wwe women's title despite Carlito trying to screw it up for her after he said those horrible things to her. **

**John nodded proud when he saw Torrie the winner, John dropped his wwe title and got in the ring. **

**Torrie got up and held up the women's title, Torrie turned to see John there. She smiled at him and hugged him**

"**Thank you" **

"**Told you if you need me, I'll be there" John replied, he raised her hand up in victory while the fans cheered for Torrie. She closed her eyes with tears placed her eyes. Torrie was so happy she couldn't believe she finally won the title. **

"**Torrie should be very proud that she won" JR replied **

"**No!" Melina screeched annoyed that she lost her women's title to Torrie **

**Torrie thanked the fans for everything they did for her; John opened the ropes for her. Torrie climbed out of the ring holding the title she just won in her hand. **

**She waited for John, she picked up his title for him which got some woos from the crowd seeing John and Torrie together. Torrie walked up the ramp while John had his arm around her after her long fight but it was all worth it because now she is the wwe women's champion. Torrie leant into John turning around back to the ring to see Melina and Carlito staring at them with death stare **

"**You wait until later Cena, that title is mine!" Carlito screamed while Melina very angry that Torrie has made her a former women's champ. **

**Torrie blew kiss to the fans before disappearing into the curtain with John. **

"**Congratulations" Mickie beamed hugging Torrie **

"**Thanks, but it's all down to John because if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have this title" Torrie told turning to John **

"**Hey" John said putting his hands in the air "You're the one who got there hair really ripped out by Melina, it's all down to you Torrie" **

"**Yeah but if you didn't stop Carlito he would have screwed me out of this title" Torrie told **

"**True" Shawn said, John looked and smiled **

"**Yeah I guess so" **

"**I'm going to get a shower because I'm so hot, Mickie you coming?" **

"**What in the same shower?" Shawn asked **

"**No to the women's locker room" Torrie told, Shawn looked at her **

"**Ohh……phew okay" Shawn said, Torrie closed her eyes trying not to laugh but she ended up laughing at the expense of the showstopper. **

"**See you later" Torrie told, John waved her off as she left with Mickie **

"**Aww" **

"**What?" John told **

"**It's just so cute," Shawn said with a goofy smile **

**John looked at Shawn "Stop looking like that at me" He told him**

"**Why not?" **

"**Because I hate it when you look like that, because you are going to say something about Torrie and me" John said **

"**I'm not going to say a word, my mouth is zipped" Shawn said, he pretended to zip up his mouth **

"**Can you do that permeably?" John asked **

"**No, but why did you come down and stop the count?" **

**John opened his mouth but nothing came out, he didn't know why, why did he stop the count? **

"**I don't……….know" John said "I wasn't going to let Carlito just screw Torrie out of the title" **

"**Because you know what that means to her?" Shawn asked the champion **

"**Yeah I do" **

"**So why?" He suddenly questioned the champ**

"**I guess I wanted her to win and I knew that Carlito was going to make sure she didn't" John replied **

"**Ohh," Shawn said **

"**Yeah I have to get ready for my match" John told, before Shawn could say a word John had walked away. **

**Torrie stripped out of her wrestling attire, Torrie stepped in the shower and let the water wash all the sweat and hotness off her body leaving her nice, clean and refreshed. **

**Torrie slipped on a white skirt, a gold belt with a black lacy top with beige boots. Torrie brushed her blonde hair and re applied her make up. Happy with the way she looked she picked up her newly won belt and placed it on her shoulder before walking out. **

"**Torrie" A voice said, Torrie turned to see John Cena approach her **

"**Hey" Torrie smiled **

"**Wow you seem more happy than usual, your smile beams out" **

"**well why shouldn't I be happy I'm the women's champion, all I need now is you to beat Carlito" Torrie told **

"**Ohh well that's what I intend to do" John said **

"**Good" **

"**Speaking of the son of bitch!" John replied, Torrie didn't understand until she saw Carlito standing there **

"**Well look what the cat threw up!" John snapped **

**Torrie laughed and smiled until she saw Carlito's expression **

"**So funny, you know what Torrie I wanted to say well done!" He hissed sarcastic **

"**You're such a jerk," Torrie told **

"**You know what you won't have that title long because you don't deserve it, just like Cena that title is good as mine tonight!" **

**John saw Torrie put her head down, John got in Carlito's face **

"**What Cena got something to say?" He asked **

"**You know what I don't, but I want to do something" John was about to go for Carlito but Torrie stopped him **

"**No John don't bother, he's not worth it" Torrie stood between Carlito and John. She put her hand in front of John**

"**You know what Carlito, Torrie's right your not worth my time or energy" John said **

"**okay well I will see you later tonight, that title is coming to me" **

"**Right okay" John said **

**Carlito grabbed Torrie and shoved her roughly to the wall, Torrie yelped and fell to the floor lowering her head as pain filled it. John got down after a stare down with Carlito **

"**Son of a" John kneeled in front of Torrie**

"**Torrie, you okay?" **

"**My head" Torrie muttered dazed **

**John helped her up, she was still dazed so John picked her up and held her bridal style taking her to get checked out. **

**John was going to make sure that Carlito paid for what he did to Torrie. He couldn't believe Carlito could be so cruel and nasty to Torrie she couldn't hurt anyone she was such a nice woman that's what the champ couldn't understand why Carlito was treating her this way. The way Torrie is what attracts her to the champ. **

**It was time for the main event of Monday night Raw, Carlito's music hit the fans booed as he strutted down the ring with a smirk. **

"**You see King this man has no class, he and Ric Flair have done some very nasty things to Torrie" JR said **

"**I still can't believe why they are doing this, Torrie hasn't got one mean bone in her body and he keeps offending her" King replied **

"**He tried to cost Torrie the match earlier on" JR said **

"**Cena put a stop to that" King said **

**Carlito took off his shirt he stared at Lillian Garcia. She shook her head and glared at the superstar being one of Torrie's friends. The crowd started chanting Cena even before he came out. **

**His music started and the fans jumped on their feet holding up their signs with Cena on them. The crowd torn the arena down with their cheers, John came out not taking his eyes off Carlito. He took off his top, his dog tags and his hat before he saluted the fans**

**John dropped his title as he got in the ring and took down Carlito and started beating him up with left and rights. **

"**Okay I think Cena is mad" King said **

**John picked up Carlito and sent him to the turnbuckle and crushed him in the corner. **

**John picked up Carlito and hit with a suplex and then an elbow. **

**John hit Carlito with the throwback and a couple of shoulder blocks. Carlito got out of the ring and ran away from John. Carlito got back in the ring only to taken down by the wwe champion **

**John kicked Carlito and bounced off the ropes hitting the throwback sending Carlito face first. **

**At this point Melina came down the ring, she got on the apron and distracted the wwe champion. **

"**Wait a minute Melina's here!" **

"**The former women's champion!" King told **

**The fans cheered when Torrie ran down the ring, she grabbed Melina by her foot pulling her off the apron **

"**Ahh" Melina yelped holding her face, she turned and was speared down by Torrie. **

"**Oh my god what a spear" King replied **

**After chasing after Melina Torrie came back down the ring to watch the match. **

"**I think she wants to see Carlito get his ass beat up close and personal" King replied seeing John still in control of Carlito**

"**Come on John!" Torrie smiled**

**John hit Carlito with a reverse suplex and a belly-to-belly suplex. Torrie smiled and cheered for the wwe champion. It still felt a little weird that she was cheering for John after everything they had been through but some reason it did feel right in her heart being with John but would she follow her heart?**

**Later in the match: **

**Torrie looked as Carlito grabbed her again and put her in front of Cena. John looked as Carlito taunted him with Torrie. **

"**Oh come on Carlito using Torrie as a shield" JR said **

**Carlito pushed Torrie into John, the champ caught Torrie and put her aside and turned around for a massive clothesline thanks to Carlito. Torrie looked in horror as Carlito clothesline John on the outside. **

"**What a clothesline!" JR said **

"**You like that!" Carlito yelled taunting Torrie; she shook her head with worry seeing John motionless on the outside. **

**Carlito put John in the ring and went for a cover. John kicked out at 2, Carlito got angry and started unleashing on the wwe champion **

"**Come on John!" Torrie cheered ringside **

**Carlito continued his assault on the wwe champion, he got a standing drop kick and a monnsault but John kicked out at the last second. Carlito jumped on the ropes and landed on John and did a somersault as well on the champ**

"**Cena, Cena, Cena" Torrie cheered with the fans. **

**Carlito kicked John and set him up for the twisted neck breaker. He looked down at Torrie and started yelling at her **

"**No" Torrie screamed, John reserved it and came back with a hard couple of clotheslines with shoulder blocks and the 5-knuckle shuffle. **

**John stood up and looked down at Torrie who was clapping and smiling. He did the you can't see me for Torrie on Carlito before setting him for the FU. Torrie clapped and smiled before Carlito clumped John on the chest. Carlito was able to slide out of the finisher and hit a neck breaker.**

**Torrie slapped her hand on the mat trying to get John back in the match. Carlito grabbed the title and slid in the ring. Torrie shook her head and slid herself she stopped Carlito using the title. **

"**Get away bitch!" He shoved Torrie to the mat, Torrie held her head after being shoved to the mat**

**Carlito grabbed the title and whacked John in the back with the title**

"**Carlito just hit John in the back with the title" **

"**Here honey" Carlito threw Torrie the title, John turned to see Torrie holding the championship. His eyes narrowed when he saw Torrie with the title his back was killing him and Torrie was holding it he had no idea Carlito just set them up**

"**No John," She tried to explain, but it was too late Carlito had hit the backbreaker from behind and won the wwe title**

"**BOOOOOOOO" The fans chanted **

"**Oh my god Carlito won, he's the champion!" JR said **

"**Oh no" **

**Torrie kneeled on the mat with state of shock seeing Carlito hand being raised. Torrie couldn't believe her eyes this was not happening to her first the tag team title and now she had cost John the wwe championship **

"**Oh god!" Torrie muttered **

**Carlito blew a kiss to Torrie, she grunted closing her eyes knowing that this was her fault again it was her fault. Carlito wrapped the title around his waist and holding the tag team championship he got out of the ring while Torrie ran to John **

"**John" He pushed her away, Torrie stood there feeling his rough touch **

"**Why Torrie?" He hissed **

"**No you have it all wrong," She tried to explain, John turned around not wanting to hear her excuses **

"**John, John please listen, listen to me!" Torrie turned him back around; she made the biggest mistake because his anger was at boiling point he had enough his blood pressure was rising he was not very happy at all. **

**John had enough of her; he hoisted her up and crushed Torrie with an FU. Torrie yelped before falling unconscious on the mat. John didn't care about the fan reaction he got out of the ring not looking back once. **

"**Oh my god John just FU'D Torrie!" JR said **

"**I think he believes that Torrie was the one who hit him with the title" King spoke**

"**But it wasn't it was Carlito" JR said **

**The ref helped Torrie; she sat up putting her head down knowing that it was all her fault. Torrie didn't let anyone help her. She rolled out of the ring holding her back her neck and back was killing her but it was heart that was aching more knowing that it was all over now.**

"**John what the hell was that?" **

"**Not now Shawn" He growled **

"**How the hell can you do that to Torrie?" Mickie hissed back **

"**Excuse me she's the one who hit me with the belt" **

"**No she wasn't John it was Carlito" **

"**It was her, I turned and she was holding it so I would gather that it was her, so don't fucking judge I did the right thing stupid bitch" John hissed **

**Mickie was about to say something but she just walked away while Shawn stayed trying to talk to John **

"**John I swear to you it wasn't her, come on man I wouldn't lie" Shawn said "I'm not allowed to lie" **

"**Whatever Shawn I know what I saw" John trailed **

"**John she didn't do it" **

"**Your point………….is" He asked **

"**My point is that you made a mistake John" Shawn said **

"**Shawn, just leave it and leave me alone!" John snapped, he walked off leaving HBK behind **

**Later **

"**I think you owe me an apology?" Torrie replied to John **

"**I'm sorry……………..i owe you nothing you're the one who cost me the wwe title" **

"**John it wasn't me it was Carlito" Torrie pleaded **

"**Oh yeah of course it was" John sarcastically put" Everything I have done for you" **

"**John" **

"**First the tag team titles and now the wwe title!" John growled at her **

"**It wasn't me!" She snapped back, she held her neck after still feeling the effects of the FU **

"**So you wasn't holding the belt then" He asked**

"**Well…yeah I was but Carlito threw it too me, and that's when you turned I was holding it" **

"**Wow good excuse Torrie!" He told her**

"**Why don't you believe me?" **

**John turned around about to leave but Torrie tugged him on the arm making him listen to her "It wasn't me, I wouldn't hurt you do you think I wanted Carlito to win after everything he has done to me" **

"**Me, me, me does it always have to be about you" He mocked but in a serious way **

"**You know what when you finally see it wasn't me don't expect me to listen to you, because it wasn't me!" She snapped, she didn't show him that she was crying Torrie ran off leaving John standing on his own thinking maybe was it Carlito did her make a horrible mistake. **

**He knew that he shouldn't have FU'D Torrie deep down but he didn't show at all one drop of compassion. He turned and she was there holding the wwe title did he get the wrong impression? **

**So many different questions went through his head; John didn't know which one to go with. **

"**Torrie!" Mickie said, she immediately hugged her **

"**He's not even sorry Mickie, it wasn't me!" Torrie sobbed on her shoulder **

"**I know," **

"**It wasn't me Mickie," Torrie told **

"**I know that too" Mickie replied to her, Torrie closed her eyes letting more tears fall from her eyes. **

**End of chapter**


	10. Something special

**Chapter 10: Something special **

**Torrie was in the women's locker room with her good friend Mickie James. Torrie was still upset after John fuing her last week but she couldn't help but feel responsible but he did go to far. **

"**Torrie how are you feeling?" Mickie asked getting ready for her match with Melina tonight **

"**I'm alright……….I guess" **

"**Torrie you can't blame yourself it wasn't your fault" Mickie told brushing her hair **

"**Yeah I guess" Torrie told in a jean skirt, a white halter neck with black knee boots **

"**It was my fault Mickie, I cost him the wwe title" **

"**Yeah but he had no right to FU you because of that" Mickie told **

**Torrie sighed not knowing what to think about the situation "I'll see you later, good luck in your match" **

"**Thanks Hun" Mickie told, Torrie gave her a smile before walking out closing the door behind her **

**Torrie walked down the corridor, she turned the corner and saw Shawn and John talking. Torrie felt the urge to go over there but she didn't. John caught her green eyes looking at him. Torrie turned her heel and walked away not wanting to get involved again with John **

"**Yeah Shawn I'll see you later" John told **

**Monday night Raw kicked off, the fireworks went off with a bang and JR and King the broadcast partners welcomed us to Monday night Raw. **

**John's music hit the arena, he came out with no title at all surprising the fans still cheered for him it shocked the former champion as well. He walked down the ring and slid in the ring he took the microphone from Lillian. **

**Before he could say anything, Carlito's music hit in the area. John closed his eyes trying to keep his composure in check. His blue eyes saw Carlito strut out with both titles that once belonged to John. **

"**Whoa, whoa Cena before you say a word I want to bring your attention to something," Carlito said **

"**You see last week you made a little mistake, and now I am the wwe champion and the tag team champions with the best partner ever Ric Flair" **

"**What is your point?" John snapped **

"**Well you see I have some footage for you to see, so roll the footage and Cena you better watch this because you might learn something" Carlito told **

**John sighed and watched the footage, as soon as he saw Carlito hit with the belt it felt like someone had took a dagger right to his heart because Torrie was right she never hit him it was Carlito. John opened his mouth and turned away as the footage ended**

"**Whoops, bad break huh you see it was me not Torrie" **

**John looked at Carlito; he dropped his microphone and made his way to Carlito **

"**Whoa, Whoa" Carlito told John didn't stop until Carlito bought Torrie out by her wrist **

"**Get off me, let go!" She screamed **

"**Carlito's got Torrie!" **

**Carlito put Torrie in front of him, Torrie tried to get free but she couldn't his grip around her waist was too strong for her to break free. Torrie managed to struggle free. **

**John speared down Carlito to the ramp; he began to unload on the Caribbean star while Torrie watched. She was trying to break them up as they fought on the ramp. Carlito kicked John away and made it to his feet. **

**Carlito saw John coming, at the last second he pulled Torrie in front of him. John was about to punch Carlito but he stopped himself just in time as Carlito had pulled Torrie in the crossfire. **

**Torrie screamed and fell to her knees thinking John was going to hit her. Carlito made a run for it while John stayed on the ramp with Torrie. She declined his offer to help her. She ran back to the curtain leaving the former champ standing on the ramp thinking about what a big mistake he made. **

"**Torrie wait" John pleaded, Torrie turned around looking at him **

"**Leave me alone!" She said scared **

"**Torrie I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk to you" **

"**There's nothing to say," Torrie told him **

"**Torrie," **

"**I'm sorry I never" He was cut off by Torrie **

"**Well maybe you should have thought about that before putting your hands on me!" She snapped back **

"**Torrie please let me explain!" **

"**No it's too late, don't bother saying you're say now because I don't want to hear it" Torrie told him, John looked as she slammed the door in his face. **

**Torrie leant on the door while her head was filled with thoughts; it was like her head was a tornado and she couldn't get out of it. She noticed Mickie wasn't here so she obviously went for her match with Melina. **

**Melina just beat Mickie by using the tights again; Melina kicked Mickie back down to the mat. Melina posed and taunted the fans while she continued her assault on Mickie. **

"**Woooooo!" The fans chanted**

"**It's Torrie!" King replied **

"**Getting some of Melina, wow what a spear!" JR said **

"**God that was huge!" King replied **

**Torrie ran to the ring, Melina turned and was violently speared by Torrie; Melina flew to the other side of the ring after the spear. Torrie began to hit her with right hands. Victoria ran down the ring and pulled Torrie off Melina**

**Victoria threw Torrie to the ring; Mickie got back up to help her best friend. Mickie Lou threz pressed Victoria. Melina grabbed Mickie and threw her through the ropes. **

"**Ha, stupid bitch!" Melina shouted, she turned into a threz press thanks to Torrie **

**Victoria grabbed Melina by her foot sliding her out of the ring saving her from Torrie. Torrie helped Mickie up the two beautiful divas stared and told Victoria and Melina to come back. **

**Torrie and Mickie were backstage talking **

"**Thanks for having my back babe" Mickie told **

"**That's alright what's best mates for" Torrie smiled**

"**So has John tried to talk to you?" Mickie asked **

"**Yeah and I don't wannna hear it Mickie, so please don't try and convince me" **

"**Torrie it's your choice but I think maybe you two should talk" Mickie told, Torrie looked at her "That's all I'm saying" **

"**Good" **

"**Well, well what do we have here" Torrie sighed knowing who it was **

"**Melina" Torrie replied **

"**Torrie, you know what I didn't appreciate you attacking me" Melina said **

"**Oh I did" **

"**Yeah well I thought I would let you know is, I went to Coach and he told me that tonight it will be me teaming up with wwe champion Carlito vs you…………..and the former wwe champion John Cena" **

**Torrie sighed hearing that news, Melina giggled as she walked away knowing that John and Torrie weren't on the same page**

"**Okay now I definitely think you and John should talk" Mickie told **

"**Really thanks Mickie" Torrie told, "I'll see you later" **

"**Bye" Mickie told, Torrie walked off thinking how the hell is her and John going to get along after everything **

"**You got this tonight" Carlito asked **

"**Oh yeah I have, are you kidding I can't wait to rip that bitch's head off" Melina told **

"**That's what I like to hear" He snarled, Melina gave him a smirk**

"**Anyways Cena and Torrie won't be able to work as a team" Melina told **

"**Even better" Carlito replied with a smirk on his face **

**Torrie was walking down the corridor when she saw John talking to Shawn. The cameras was rolling the fans cheered they saw John and Shawn talking. They cheered louder when they saw Torrie come on the screen **

"**We need to talk" **

"**Later" Shawn took the hint leaving John and Torrie alone **

"**Look you and me need to put the differences aside tonight" Torrie told **

"**Torrie…." **

"**No I don't care, if we don't then Melina and Carlito are going to use it against us we have too sake of the match" Torrie told **

"**Deal" She asked, John looked and shook her hand **

"**Good see you later" with that Torrie walked away to get ready for her match **

**Lillian Garcia was in the ring introducing the following mixed tag match. John Cena's music hit the arena; he came out hyping up the crowd he did his salute to the fans before getting in the ring. **

**John tried to keep his mind on the match but his mind kept going back to Torrie. **

**Speaking of Torrie her music blared the arena, she came out with a smile. John thought she looked hot in black and blue hot pants with a bikini top to match along with leg warmers her trainers underneath. **

"**You have to wonder how John and Torrie are going to consist in this match," JR said **

"**I can feel the tension" King told, Torrie climbed through the ropes she didn't take her eyes off John. She went to the ropes and blew a kiss smiling at the fans while her women's title rested on her shoulder. **

**Torrie gave her title to Lillian; she bent down ready for this match. John took off his camouflaged hat off and flung into the crowd along with his top **

"**Stop staring" Torrie thought, she snapped out of it and paid her attention to the ramp**

**Carlito's music hit, Torrie crinched when she saw him remembering everything he had done to her. Torrie put her hands on her hips walking around the ring as Melina music was playing**

**The red carpet rolled out and the paparazzi came as Melina was posing for the cameras. Melina got down the ring. She placed one of her legs on the apron then the other to do splits on the ring. Torrie rolled her eyes she went up to John much to his shock **

"**She's actually talking to me," John thought as she was talking**

"**Does she ever get bored of doing that" Torrie replied, John shrugged while Torrie looked at him **

**Melina got up and grabbed a handful of Torrie's hair, Torrie screamed and swung around grabbing Melina's as well. **

"**Whoa Torrie and Melina have got a handful of each other's hair," King said **

"**They are ripping out each other's hair!" JR said **

"**They are not letting go" King replied **

**Cena grabbed Torrie by her waist, he pulled back making Torrie let go, he tried to calm down Torrie but she didn't listen **

"**Calm down!" **

"**Okay fine" She pretended, John let his guard down and Torrie speared down Melina to the mat **

"**Aah" Melina screamed, Torrie picked her up by her hair and threw her across the ring **

"**I think Melina and Torrie are going to start this match" King said **

**Torrie grabbed a arm lock on Melina, she bent both arms of Melina into a surfboard kind of manuover digging her knee into Melina's back. Melina screamed angry Torrie let go and Melina got both feet up into the throat of Torrie. **

**Torrie stopped Melina with a kick; she took down Melina to the mat. Torrie flipped over into a crab bridge but Melina kicked out **

"**That was a good move from Torrie!" JR replied **

**Torrie grabbed Melina kicked her in the midsection; Torrie did a handstand head scissors trapping Melina making her fly across the ring. John watched and couldn't help but smile seeing Torrie in control of the match. **

**Torrie grabbed Melina and hit her with a snap suplex. Melina rakes Torrie's eyes and throws the blonde beauty out of the ring. Torrie lays on the mat in pain after being thrown through the ropes.**

**Melina with a smirk grabs Torrie putting her back in the ring. Melina turned Torrie over and hit her with some powerful forearms and shots to her midsection **

**Torrie was whipped to the ropes; Melina stopped her with a shot to stomach brining Torrie down to her knees. Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair and smacked it on the mat. **

"**See how you like this!" Melina slapped Torrie around the face**

"**Oooo!" **

**Torrie turned away holding her face, she got up and slapped Melina around the face. Torrie hit her with some clotheslines and a swinging neck breaker. Melina whipped Torrie to the ropes giving Carlito the chance to grab Torrie's hair and yanked her down to the mat**

"**Oh come on," JR said **

"**Carlito grabbing Torrie's hair," King replied **

**John had enough and got in the ring after Carlito's act, he argued with the ref until the Ref sent him out. **

**Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair and put her in the corner. Melina with a hand full of Torrie's hair was about to swing around planting her face first but Torrie stopped it landing on her feet and whipped Melina to the ropes for a head scissors take down. **

**Torrie crawled and tagged in John while Melina tagged in Carlito. John came in and speared down Carlito he took all his anger and aggression out on Carlito. Torrie watched on from the apron as John beat the living hell out of Carlito**

"**Carlito's is trying to cover up but it's not working" Jr replied **

**John hit him with shoulder blocks, clotheslines John slammed down Carlito **

"**I think Carlito was too little too late to cover up" king said **

**John hit some punches to Carlito some chops on the chest in the corner, **

**Torrie smiled when John hit a suplex on Carlit and kicked the wwe champion in the mid section and hit a throwback Torrie clapped, he came back with some punches and kicks of his own, and Torrie was clapping her hands. **

**He hit the DDT on Cena; both men were down, Torrie looked worried at this point even though she was still not really talking to John. **

"**Come on John," Torrie replied, John tagged in Torrie while Carlito tagged in Melina**

**Melina came running in the match, Torrie got in two and hit Melina with some right hands while Melina hit her with some of her own. These two divas were having a brawling in the middle of the ring. Torrie took down Melina with Lou Threz Press. **

**Torrie grabbed Melina by her hair and swung her across the ring; John smiled and cheered for her. **

**Torrie grabbed Melina by her hair again and kicked her in the corner and strangled her with her boot.**

**Torrie turned only to be clothesline by her, John looked as Melina went for a body slam on Torrie. The Boise native got away and slammed her to the mat by her hair **

**The former champion grabbed Torrie by her hair and swung her across the ring, **

**Melina looked at Torrie down, she smiled and went to the top rope.**

"**Where's Melina going," Jr asked **

"**Well she's climbing and so is Torrie, Torrie's up there too," King replied seeing **

**Torrie up on the top rope John looked concerned but Carlito was just looking **

**Torrie and Melina traded right hands; Melina whacked Torrie with a powerful forearm. Torrie fell off but she took Melina down with her for the massive fall to the outside. **

"**Oh my god, both Torrie and Melina going head first onto the floor," King replied, **

**John got off the apron and went to the aid of Torrie Wilson.**

"**Well John is over there near Torrie," King replied, the footage of this accident replayed.**

**Torrie was beginning to move, she saw John, her head was killing her; Torrie somehow got up and slammed Melina's face on the apron. **

**Torrie rolled her into the ring, Torrie got in the ring. Carlito tried to go for Torrie's hair but Torrie stopped him with a slap to the wwe champion. **

**John smiled seeing that, he loved how Torrie was strong and independent maybe that is what attracts him to her. She wasn't like all other girls he knows she was actually pretty with talent. **

**"Torrie just slapped Carlito right off the apron" King said **

"**I bet Torrie enjoyed that" Jr said **

"**Cena seemed too" King replied seeing his face **

**Torrie turned around; Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair and slammed her down to the mat face first. She again went to pick Torrie up but she turned it into a neck breaker. Torrie tagged in John while Melina tagged in Carlito. **

**Carlito and John traded hands; Carlito raked John's eyes. He went to the ropes and jumped off into a springboard elbow but John saw him coming and whacked him on the back of the head. **

**John hit with clotheslines a number of shoulder blocks, he did the throwback and a reverse suplex before doing the 5-knuckle shuffle. Torrie bit her lip while her eyes watched John **

**John hoisted Carlito up for the FU, but Carlito slid out of it and hit a neck breaker on Cena. He mocked John you can't see me and hit with moon Sault but John kicked out. **

**He picked Cena and swung John into the turnbuckle John reversed it and Carlito jumped and became on John's shoulders ready for an FU.**

**Melina saw what was happening, so she ran in but Torrie speared her down and out of the ring.**

"**Torrie taking Melina down and out" Jr said **

"**We have a cat fight in front of us Jr" King replied looking down at Torrie and Melina. **

**John hit the FU and locked in the STFU. John was pulling right back so more pressure was going on the wwe champion. **

**The fans were chanting, "Tap" **

**"Will Carlito tap?" **

**"I think so look at the pressure John has on the wwe champion" King replied. Carlito couldn't take anymore and tapped out. **

"**Here's your winners John Cena and Torrie Wilson" Lillian told **

**Torrie got in the ring; she made it to her feet after a long fight. John jumped off the ropes and came face to face with Torrie. **

**Melina however came back in she kicked Torrie in the stomach. Torrie screamed as Melina unloaded on her with forearms to her face. Torrie tried to cover up Melina grabbed the beautiful women's champ and threw her across the ring **

"**Aah" Torrie yelped holding her head**

**Melina turned around only to bump into John; she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. **

"**Uh oh Melina" **

"**Come on Melina!" Torrie screamed behind her **

"**Look behind you" John replied**

"**Look who's up, Melina turn around" **

**Melina turned around, she wished she hadn't because she was speared down by Torrie. The playboy cover girl grabbed Melina by her hair shoving her down to the mat. Melina crawled to the apron **

**Torrie looked and dropkicked her off making Melina smack her head on the floor. John nodded happy to see that. **

**Torrie turned around to see John looking at her she came forward the fans were in complete silence they could sense the chemistry between John and Torrie **

**Suddenly John pulled Torrie by her hand to the mat, no one understood why until Carlito smacked John in head with a steel chair. Torrie eyes widened when she saw John fall to the mat becoming unconscious. **

**Torrie kneeling on the mat her eyes filled with worry when she realised that if John hadn't pulled her out of the way she would have been hit with the chair**

"**I think Carlito was aiming for Torrie!" JR said **

"**And Cena pulled her out of the way" King said, "He saved her!" **

**Carlito threw the chair down and stormed off. Torrie kneeled on the mat a couple of moments taking in what just happened. When John grabbed her by her hand she thought he was going to FU her again instead he saw a chair coming at her he took it the hit for her. **

**Torrie ran over to John, she moved the strand of hair out of her face. Torrie tried to get John to wake up but he wouldn't. Torrie didn't know what to do she just tended to John. **

**She put her hand on John's face cupping it in her hands while her other hand went on his chest. She didn't care about what they were going through he saved her from getting hit with a chair so it was the least she could do. **

"**John please wake up please for me," Torrie muttered **

**A couple of refs came down, Torrie got out of the way as they helped John, one ref put their hand on John's head tapping him gently on the side of the head. John eyes crunched shut still feeling the effects of being hit with a steel chair. **

**Torrie could see John talk to the ref while the ref talked back. Torrie kneeled down in front of John. He was confused why Torrie was still there he thought she would have gone and left him but she wasn't she was still there. **

**Torrie helped John, but he wouldn't let her being the proud strong guy he was he made it to his feet still a little dazed. He and Torrie walked up the ramp together. **

**OOOO what will happen now? **

**Chapter 11: Torrie and John talk **


	11. Don't be a stranger

Chapter 12: Don't be a stranger 

"I don't understand Mickie why would he do that?" Torrie asked changing in dark jeans, a gold belt with a pink lacy top

"What?"

"Why did John take the chair shot for me"?

"What did you want that chair shot to hit you?" Mickie asked

"What? No of course not"

"Well then be grateful that he did" Mickie replied, "I mean it knocked him out!"

"And I'm glad that it wasn't you that got hit"

"Yeah" Torrie sighed, "Mickie I think I'm going to talk to him I'll see you later"

"All right" Mickie told

Torrie closed the door; she walked down the corridor and turned the corner Torrie continued to walk; she fiddled with her fingers with nerves. Torrie stopped and saw the door. She looked up at the template "JOHN CENA"

"Okay here goes" Torrie braced herself, she brushed herself down, and Torrie raised her hand and knocked the door.

Torrie opened the door, she stepped in to see John and Shawn talking. John looked at Torrie

"I was just going…see you later" Shawn said, Torrie gave the showstopper a smile before turning back to John

"Torrie…"

"Don't say a word, I want to know why?"

"Why what?" John asked, "I don't understand"

"Why did you push me out of the way," Torrie asked

"I'm sorry, what the chair shot?"

"Yeah why did you do that?"

"Well because I didn't want you to get hurt, and I thought it was least I can do"

"What get your brains scrabbled" Torrie asked

"Yeah if you like, I couldn't stop him so I took it for you" John replied

"Well thanks" Torrie replied, she was about to leave but John stopped her

"Wait Torrie,"

"No don't, I came to say thanks for what you did that's it John so let me go!" Torrie told a little scared

"Torrie please, I just want to talk you please"

Torrie looked at him,

"Look okay five minutes and then if you still want to go on hating me then you can I won't bother you again" John replied, Torrie looked at him

She folded her arms looking at him like a head teacher and John had been a bad student.

"Okay fine 5 minutes" She said

"I'll tell you what I'll stand over here, or outside the door you might not be able to hear me but"

"Are you trying to be funny, is everything you say a joke?" Torrie asked

"No I'm being deadly serious" John replied

"Torrie I am so sorry what I did I know that I was totally out of line, I'm sorry" He told

"I tried to tell you and you didn't listen" Torrie snapped

"I know" John replied

"It's just that I was hit in the back with a title…I turn around you holding the belt I put two and two together and kind of got five" John told

"Yeah"

"I haven't ever been good putting two and two together, you remember what it was like with Shawn and I before Wrestlemania 23" John replied, Torrie looked at him

"Are you trying to get around me by making me laugh" Torrie asked trying to hide her smile

"No…but it's a bonus if it is" John told, Torrie closed her eyes letting out a laugh

"I am sorry though"

"I just lost the wwe title and I was very angry"

"John that's no excuse" Torrie replied

"I know that, believe me when I saw the footage it was like I had been stabbed in the heart knowing you were telling the truth you don't know how much I hated myself when that happened"

"And then when Carlito bought you out,"

"I thought you were going to hit me again," Torrie muttered

"I would never do that to you," John said

"Torrie I am so sorry" John replied

Torrie turned around and said "John you're not getting it are you?"

"Do you know what you're actually sorry for?" She asked

"Huh"

"John it wasn't the fact you Fu'd me that hurt me it was fact that you believed Carlito over me after everything he has done to me, you think I'm happy that he's a tag team champ and a wwe champion because of me you think I'm happy that I cots you two titles in last couple of weeks!" Torrie raised her voice

John stood there not knowing what to say

"Torrie,"

"No you think I'm happy that he walks around here with that smirk on his face after everything he has done to me like he doesn't even give a damn and I thought you were the one person I could turn too you know what he has done to him that what hurt the most John!"

"Torrie you still can,"

"How" She cried at him "It's over John there's nothing left to say"

"Torrie,"

"I don't care anymore, because I'm going to say to you what I said to Carlito it's too little too late!" Torrie told

"Torrie it's not, I never meant"

"Don't John, it's too late except it I have"

"I'm tired of giving men excuses and you know what I'm not giving you the chance to make excuses, so thanks for helping but it's finished" Torrie told

"Torrie, you don't think it was easy, I know that it was wrong but you go on saying that you hate Carlito and all that well why do you go on about him all the time you're still hung up on him" John told

"No I'm not!" She snapped

"Yes you are" John replied back to Torrie

"You know what Torrie when you went to turn to someone well no one will be there because you would have pushed us all away" John told Torrie

"And soon you are going to push away too far that I won't be able to come back" John replied to Torrie

Torrie looked at him a few moments before walking out. John watched the door close that Torrie just walked out. John buried his head in his hands thinking about Torrie he wished he could just make her go away but he couldn't she stuck in his head no matter what he did. She was driving him crazy because his feelings and heart was spiralling out of control.

End of chapter


	12. Why can’t I walk away?

**Chapter 13: Why can't I walk away?**

**"So have you seen John?" Mickie asked, Torrie turned to her while brushing her hair**

"**No I don't plan too, men are nothing but trouble" **

"**Yeah but some are okay" Mickie replied **

"**Ohh yeah, bloody complicated makes girls just don't know what to do and get in spin not knowing what to do?" **

"**Torrie" **

"**I mean why do we have to have men in the world," Torrie replied, Mickie looked at her and tried not to laugh **

"**Did I just hear that right?" Mickie asked **

"**I'm being serious Mickie, they are nothing but trouble" Torrie told refreshing her make up **

"**They just really annoy me" **

"**Men in general, Ohh just John and Carlito" Mickie asked her **

"**All men annoy me," Torrie replied **

**Mickie looked at her and nodding her head "Okay" She said in slow pace **

"**See you later" Torrie replied **

"**Torrie" Mickie called **

"**Can you meet me in the canteen in a couple of minutes" Mickie asked her **

"**Why?" **

"**Just because I need to talk to you," **

"**Can't you talk to me now" Torrie asked getting the feeling something was going on **

"**No, I'm busy" Mickie replied **

"**All right then, see you there" Torrie told **

"**All right bye" Mickie said still shocked over what Torrie's was talking about **

"**Weird girl," Mickie thought **

**Torrie opened the door of the canteen, she saw John making a drink so she did her best to not get his attention. Torrie walk by him like she had no clue he was a complete stranger**

"**What are you doing here?" Torrie snapped **

"**I work here," John told her **

"**Ha ha, so funny Cena" **

"**You asked," He told her back **

"**What are you doing here?" She repeated **

"**It's canteen free country and anyways I waiting for Shawn" John told **

"**Ohh well I'm waiting for Mickie, so if you don't mind" **

"**Why should I go?" He asked **

"**Because I said so, leave" **

"**Excuse me I don't let my brothers talk to me like that, you think I'm going to take it from you" He warned **

"**Whatever" Torrie replied not looking interested**

"**Okay so you and me can't even have a conversation now," John asked putting his cup down **

"**Well I'm sorry I don't talk to guys who are careless morons," She said smiling **

"**Ohh okay" **

"**Excuse me I would like a drink," **

"**Yeah maybe you should cool down a bit sweetheart" He gave her the same tone she did **

"**I'm fine thanks" Torrie replied, Torrie made herself a drink she turned back to see John standing there **

"**Bye" She snapped **

"**Bye!" He snapped back **

**Torrie scoffed, she went to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't open. Torrie put down her drink and tried to open the door but it would not budge **

"**Oh come on this can not be happening!" She told herself **

"**What's a matter now?" **

"**The door it won't open," Torrie told looking at him **

"**Torrie your supposed to hold the handle and twist" He told her **

"**Excuse me I'm not stupid you idiot" Torrie told, "It won't open!" **

"**Ohh get out of the way, its canteen door of course it will" John replied, he tried to open it but she was right it wouldn't open **

"**Okay now we have a problem" **

"**Wow Cena, YOU THINK!" She screamed**

"**No need to shout I'm right here not in Australia" John replied back to her **

"**Whatever, what the hell are we going to do?" **

"**Emm…I don't know" John replied, he had no clue what to do all he knew is he was stuck in a room with Torrie **

"**Well at least we won't starve or dehydrate" John replied **

"**Oh yeah good point," She said **

"**Was that sarcasm?" He asked, Torrie sighed and rolled her eyes at him **

"**Your wrestler" **

"**Ohh thanks your diva," He told **

"**Can't you kick the door down, or something?" Torrie told **

"**How's that going to help?" John asked **

"**Well then we…I could get out I am not going to die in here with you" **

"**Aww I love you too," John said sarcastically even though inside it was the truth he was in love with her **

"**Torrie, the door is jammed shut on the outside, how is it going to help me kicking it" John asked in front of Torrie**

"**You know you are so amusing," Torrie said**

"**What the point?" **

"**Your such a moron," Torrie replied to John, he opened his mouth and said back **

"**Your such a drama queen," **

"**Okay moron" Torrie folded her arms **

"**Okay drama queen" He told her back **

"**I have a tag match with Mickie, so I can't stay in here" Torrie told **

"**I wouldn't worry I have match with Edge so…" John trailed off **

"**Ohh so yours isn't that important," Torrie asked, John looked at her with his blue eyes **

**He took a breath "Oh yeah of course not"**

**An hour passed: **

**John had given up and was sitting down on the floor while Torrie was still trying to open the door. **

"**Ugh this is so annoying" Torrie told **

"**Ohh does that mean Miss Perfect has finally realised it's jammed on the outside" John asked, Torrie looked at him **

"**John you're not helping!" **

"**That's because there's nothing I can do" John told her **

"**Torrie look someone will come so we might as well just stay here and wait" John told **

**Torrie sighed and sat down knowing that he was right, silence fell both of them because they didn't know what to say **

"**What so funny?" Torrie asked seeing John laughing **

"**You don't find it funny" **

"**No I find it annoying" Torrie replied **

"**What the odds that you and me get stuck in the canteen" John told **

"**Yeah I guess" Torrie said starting to see the funny side of it **

"**So how have you been?" John asked after a few minutes passed **

"**Good yeah" She told "You" **

"**Yeah I've been okay," John replied **

"**You know I know you don't want me to say that I am sorry what happened I am" **

"**It's okay" **

"**Can I hear that again?" John asked **

"**John last week I might have overreacted a bit but you can blame me" **

"**No of course I don't" John told Torrie **

"**Good, but you know what I just want to put it behind me" Torrie said **

"**Really" John said **

"**Yeah there's no point keeping a grudge because we work together so you know let's just forget it happened" Torrie replied **

"**Okay" **

"**Good" Torrie told **

"**You know what I find a little ironic?" John asked, Torrie looked at him **

"**What?" **

"**Well you came here to meet Mickie, I came here to meet Shawn how come they aren't here how come they haven't come" John replied **

"**Hmmm…Oh my god!" Torrie replied **

"**You got the same conclusion I got" John asked her **

"**They set us up!" **

"**Good and proper" John told her **

"**Okay fine they want to play a game, then let's get them right back" Torrie replied with a sly smile **

"**What do you have in mind?" John told **

"**Well we'll get them back together" Torrie said, John smiled and nodded **

"**Do you think this was a really good idea?" Mickie asked **

"**Yeah it was" Shawn said, he unlocked the door and opened the door to see Torrie and John at each other throats **

"**Hey," Mickie replied **

"**Oh my god Thank you Mickie, oh good the door is open I can get away from this twat" **

"**Far away as possible!" John said "Would be great because I can't stand being in here with a stupid slut like you!" **

"**Whoa" Shawn seeing them argue**

**Torrie and John continued to pretend to argue tricking Mickie and Shawn **

"**You two are idiots," Torrie told, while John laughed letting down the pretend act with Torrie. **

"**Sorry" **

"**You don't think that we would figure it out that you set us up!" John said **

"**It was her," Shawn pointed to Mickie, the brunette looked at HBK with a thank you expression with tint of sarcasm**

"**Well we got you right back because John and I have sorted it out" Torrie replied **

"**Ohh good" **

"**Yeah" Mickie said with a smile **

"**Come on we have a tag match Tor, in like 10 minutes," Mickie reminded her **

"**Thanks Mickie" Torrie replied knowing that **

"**I better go and get ready, see you two later" Torrie told, she gave John a smile before walking away with Mickie. **

**It was time for the divas match, **

**Torrie's music hit she came out in pink and black hot pants, black belt with a diamond black and pink bikini top and Black leg warmers. **

**Torrie came out with Chloe and her partner and good friend Mickie James. **

**Torrie smiled and blew kisses to the fans while Mickie jumped up and down in white skirt, pink strappy top and white boots. **

**The two divas walked down the ring talking and laughing. Mickie rolled in the ring and jumped on the ropes and did her normal pose before walking down while Torrie got in the ring and held up Chloe and her title. **

**Melina came out as the red carpet rolled out in front of her and the paparazzi watched every move she made Melina got down the apron and waited for partner Victoria **

**Torrie and Melina started off, Melina screamed and pushed her into the corner and delivered a right to the face. **

**Torrie fell down to her knees. Melina went to pick Torrie up by her hair but Torrie got a shot to her mid section. **

**Torrie kicked Melina in the midsection and hit a handstand head scissors to Melina. **

**Melina slapped the mat she looked and saw Torrie with a smile. Melina went for Torrie but she ducked and kicked Melina and hit her with a suplex**

"**Torrie" Mickie cheered with the fans **

**Torrie whipped Melina to the turnbuckle; Victoria got a knee in the back. **

**Torrie turned and slapped Victoria off the apron but this gave Melina an opportunity to smack Torrie on the back and yanked her down by her hair to the mat. **

**Melina delivered some forearms to the face of Torrie and started to bang Torrie's head off the mat. **

**Melina grabbed Torrie and planted her with a body slam. Torrie kicked out at two. **

**Melina went to pick Torrie up but Torrie dropped her with a head scissors. Torrie got a tag to Mickie while Victoria got the tag. **

**Mickie and Victoria went at each other with right hands. Torrie smiled and clapped as Mickie took down Victoria with elbows and clotheslines. She dropkicked Victoria and went for her finisher**

"**Aaaa" Mickie said holding Melina, Torrie nodded and clapped but Melina got involved. **

**Torrie took Melina to the floor as Victoria had Mickie in a spinning sidewalk slam, she connected with it and went for a widows peak but Torrie kicked her in the mid section. Torrie was double teamed by Melina and Victoria. The vixen Victoria picked Torrie up on her shoulders. **

**Torrie screamed when she was swung around into a sidewalk slam. Mickie came back to help her friend with Victoria kicking her to the outside. Mickie ran and jumped off the apron unto Victoria using a Lou threz press. **

**Melina took Torrie to the turnbuckle, she went to squash her but Torrie jumped over her and got a roll up for the victory **

"**Here's the winner Torrie Wilson and Mickie James" Lillian said **

**Torrie got out of the ring while Melina was having a fit that she loses the match. Victoria got in the ring and glared seeing Mickie and Torrie hug. **

**Later **

**Torrie came out of the bathroom after having a nice shower; she was dressed in a green dress with a beige belt around it with a black boots**

"**Hey babe looking good" **

"**Oh thanks," Torrie told, she sat down on the couch she started to flick through the recent wwe magazine. She stopped and looked at the wwe champion John Cena. Every time her eyes met John's a smile grew on her face and it filled her. **

"**He was hot in the Marine" Mickie told looking at next page with advertisement for the film John starred in The Marine **

"**Yeah he was, I mean he is hot anyway," Torrie told **

"**Uh huh" Mickie replied **

**Torrie continued to look through the magazine. Torrie stopped and read a interview with John Cena. She read all about the sexy wwe champ. **

_"John who do you think is your favourite wwe diva?" _

_"Trish stratus," John replied, Torrie looked and frowned until she read on_

_"But Trish was a good woman's wrestler, but in my opinion I think Torrie is she is beautiful and she can fight too. Torrie is one of the women that go out there and show what she got. I mean just standing there pretty doesn't really prove anything but she loves going out to show what she's made of. _

_"And belive me I know she can kick some ass," _

_"How do you know that?" _

_"Because she has kicked mine" John said laughing, Torrie ended up smiling as she continued to read _

_"I think id Torrie carries on what she is doing then she will be the women's champion I think she will be the next women's champion" John said _

_"Torrie has been in the business for a quite long time?" _

_"Yeah she has, longer than me," the champ laughed _

_"Torrie is the only original left really so you think that she will be women's champion" _

_"Yeah I think if she carries on doing what she's doing" John replied _

_"What confuses me is Torrie cost you and Shawn Michaels the tag team championship" _

_"True, And believe I wasn't thrilled with that but Carlito fdumped Torrie straight after I thought that was wrong so that's why I helped her" John said _

"**He really cares" Torrie said out loud **

"**Sorry Babe" Mickei asked, Torrie looked at him**

"**Ohh nothing, I have too go and see Coach," She told Mickie **

"**Why?" Mickie asked **

"**No idea" Torrie told "He just said he wanted to see me" **

"**Okay see you later, are we still on tonight?" Mickie asked **

"**Huh?" **

"**You and me are we still on for our girly night in" Mickie reminded Torrie **

"**Oh yeah of course, I'll just go and see him" Torrie told, Mickie gave her smile as Torrie walked out of the locker room**

**Torrie walked down the corridor before coming to the executive assistant Coach's door. Torrie opened the door and was shocked to see John there. **

"**Hey what are you doing here?" She asked **

"**I was told to come here, and guess what I'm not the only one" John told, Torrie didn't understand what he meant until he moved to reveal Carlito **

"**Oh no this can't be good" Torrie thought **

"**What is going on?" Torrie asked coming closer to John as her eyes focused on Carlito**

"**I have no idea" **

"**Aww this is so sweet, cool us three here" Carlito spoke **

"**You come anyway near Torrie I will break you in half" John told, Torrie smiled at that **

"**Whoa, whoa both of you step back" Coach said seeing who close John and Carlito are to starting a fight with Torrie in the middle **

"**Now I am sick of this with you three always fighting getting in each other's business so next week we wills ort this because next week Carlito you will go one on one with John Cena for the wwe title!" Coach said **

"**What?" Carlito replied, "That's not cool" **

"**Ohh I think it is" John said **

"**But you see this match would just have wwe title in the line, Torrie will be on the line as well" Coach said **

"**I'm sorry" Torrie replied hearing her name in this **

"**You see the winner will be the wwe champion and will have Torrie forever, and Torrie will have no way to escape from it" Coach said **

"**Are you kidding?" Torrie replied, while Carlito was smirking thinking how much he loves that idea him wwe champ and having Torrie back with him even when it's not her choice **

"**No so this will come ahead this week, now leave" Coach told, John looked at Torrie and then at Carlito **

"**That's mine!" He pointed at Torrie; John stared at him with a smirk **

"**That is mine and Carlito I'm coming for it next week and I am going to get Torrie once for all away from you!" John said **

**Carlito smirked before leaving. John left a few seconds later but Torrie stayed behind because Coach wanted to talk to her **

"**Now Torrie I don't want you to worry you see next week we already know who's going to win," Coach said **

"**Ohh who?" Torrie asked curious this did include her very much because she would be with the winner **

"**Well………….Carlito!" **

"**WHAT?" Torrie shouted shocked "No way," **

"**Torrie you're the one who helps him win" **

"**I'm what, in that now?" Torrie kept firing questions at him **

"**Yes you backstab John and go back with Carlito, you two together again!" **

"**No I won't" **

"**Torrie" **

"**What if I decline?" Torrie asked, Coach let out a laugh before turning to her making her step back a little **

"**I don't think you would decline if you know what's good for you" Coach said **

"**That's not good" Torrie thought as she walked out **

**Torrie stopped and sat down on a table thinking about what Coach told her, she was going to backstab John and go back with Carlito.**

**Are they fricking kidding Torrie didn't want to do that at all she didn't want to be back with Carlito again just having him near her brings chills inside her body she wanted to be fair away as possible from the Caribbean star.**

**But she wondered what would happen if she did decline the offer what would Coach do to her but she couldn't help but wonder what would it be like to be with John the fans really like them together and Torrie loved it as well but was she going to disobey an order to be with the one she really wanted. **


	13. Fool no more

**Chapter 14: Fool no more**

"**Ladies and Gentleman please welcome my guest at this time, the women's champion Torrie Wilson" Maria replied, Torrie smiled and gave a hug to Maria**

**The fans cheered when they saw the beautiful Torrie Wilson on the screen **

"**Hey Maria" Torrie replied with a smile even though she was thinking about what Coach told her last week that she had to backstab John and go with Carlito. **

"**Now Torrie you have a big part in the main event tonight, you will be with the winner your thought" She asked **

"**My thoughts, I think that this all has to end somehow" Torrie replied "Now everyone has seen what Carlito has done to me, I have stuck right in the middle of Cena and Carlito I guess we will found out tonight who will be the winner" Torrie told **

"**Thanks for the interview" Torrie replied smiling, she walked off out of the cameras sight **

**Torrie sighed walking down the corridor still thinking what situation she was in. if she made John lose he would never forgive her and probably hate her she couldn't handle that but if she did help him then she would be trouble with Coach. **

"**Ohh" Torrie moaned as thoughts filled her head, it was tiring her out Torrie picked up her brush putting it through her blonde curls. She was playing with her hair for while to make it livelier and bouncy. **

"**Wow that looks so good" Carlito told, Torrie sighed seeing him in the mirror behind him **

"**What?" He snarled "Ohh wow you look cool as well" He checked out as she stood in a short jeans skirt with a black see through top with black knee boots. **

"**What? Cat got your tongue can't talk" Carlito asked, Torrie's eyes narrowed placing her hands on her hips **

"**Why would I waste my breath on a jerk like you for?" Torrie snapped **

"**Whoa where did that mean tone come from?" He asked **

"**Are you kidding?" Torrie replied, "After everything you have done to me and you wonder why I'm mean to you" **

"**You see Carlito you didn't stop me becoming wwe women's champion because it is resting on my shoulder" Torrie told **

"**I am strong enough to know that you are nothing and I don't need or want you anymore, you can't stop me loving, feeling or breathing again" Torrie spat at him**

"**You can go to hell before I care because I will not be a fool for you no more!" She snapped at him **

"**Whoa where is all this hatred coming from?" He asked **

"**You are unbelievable" Torrie replied with a laugh**

"**Now let me think, ditching me, spitting in my face trying to poison me, humiliating me do I really have to go on?" Torrie asked standing her own **

**Carlito laughed and looked at Torrie, "You know I remember when you used to love seeing me and you used to cheer me on" Torrie looked at him**

"**Things change now let me go!" Torrie said pushing Carlito arm over the wall so she could escape. **

**Torrie took a few steps before Carlito dragged her back by her arm. **

**Torrie struggled while he had a tight grip on her arm. Thanks to Carlito Torrie was so close to his body, she tried pulling away as much as she could but he was too strong for her**

"**You know what Torrie!" Carlito shouted while she struggled, as his grip got tighter **

"**Tonight I am going to destroy your little hero Cena and retain the wwe championship" Carlito snarled, Torrie pulled as much as she could **

""**And I can't wait for you to get back with me but you know what this time I will be in control" Carlito smirked**

"**No!" Torrie screamed **

"**Oh yeah and you know what I going to do it for your benefit" Carlito smirked at Torrie. He moved his hand to her face but she turned away and pushed his touch away from her not wanting him to put one finger on her. **

"**Cena will think twice before getting involved in my business and saving such a worthless slapper like you!" Carlito smiled, Torrie looked at him as he let go of her arm**

**Torrie yelped after her head connected with the wall. Carlito went up close to Torrie. He smiled and played with her curls before moving down to her neck and her slender body it sent chills down her spine. **

"**You know Torrie, maybe when I retain tonight I might give us another chance, this time I will be in control and we will see just how feisty you really are!" Carlito said with a huge smirk. Torrie could feel his breath and touch on her body **

"**I will die first before I let you put one finger on me!" She snapped back **

"**I wouldn't tempt fate Torrie" Carlito replied "But you know what I know something about you that could affect you!" He hinted **

**Torrie shook her head with disgust and walked away but he grabbed her hand **

**Again Carlito dragged her back and planted a kiss on her. Torrie moaned with disgust feeling his kiss. He let go of her Torrie stared at him with her green eyes fumed by the kiss **

"**You bastard" Torrie attempted to slap Carlito **

"**Ohh feisty I like it" Carlito said, Torrie looked and snatched her hand away before storming off **

"**Cool!" He said smiling thinking about how he couldn't wait for Torrie to become his again but this time it wasn't her choice she would be binded to him and there is nothing she can do about that. **

**John couldn't believe what he just saw, did he just see Carlito and Torrie kiss was there something going on that he didn't know. Torrie acts like she hates Carlito but why is it whenever John's back turned he sees Torrie close to Carlito was they secretly still together was it part of their plan. **

**Uh oh, what will happen now John thinks Torrie and Carlito are together **

**Chapter 20 John confronts Torrie what he saw and there's shock who's leaving the wwe. **


	14. Wrong impression

**Chapter 15: Wrong impression **

**Torrie moaned wiping her lips still remembering the kiss that Carlito planted on her. It made the cover girl feel like she was going to be sick it literally made her feel disgusted inside.**

**Torrie knew that if John lost tonight then her life would be over and Carlito will love every moment of her dying in her heart due to her being unhappy she desperately needed someone to save her from dying it be the worst thing ever if Torrie ended back with Carlito. **

**Torrie opened John's locker room, he looked up and sighed seeing her presence **

**"Hey" She said closing the door **

**"Hi" John muttered being polite **

**"So you ready tonight?" Torrie asked folding her arms, John didn't answer he just put on his hat **

**Torrie frowned when her eyes saw him just ignore her question, he seemed nerved about something it sent Torrie to get nervous because John is the only thing standing in the way of Carlito re claiming again **

**"John"**

**"What?" **

**"Are you ready tonight, please say you are John my whole life is in your hands" Torrie replied **

**"John!" She snapped **

**"Yes I am," John replied, Torrie sighed with relief **

**"Good" Torrie said "Is everything okay?" **

**"Why would you ask that?" **

**Torrie looked at him, he was being distant and short with her "Well because you seem something is on your mind" **

**"Actually yeah there was, you see I was walking down a corridor and I saw you and Carlito kissing" John told, Torrie opened her mouth and sighed knowing where this was going **

**"Now just explain to me how you and him ended up kissing when you claim to hate him" **

**"John, believe me I hate Carlito you got the wrong impression" Torrie told **

**"Ohh okay, so you and him playing tongue tennis how could I get that wrong?" **

**"He kissed me!" Torrie acknowledge him **

**"Yeah you didn't resist it not to what I saw anyways"! John told **

**"John I hate him," **

**"Look Torrie stop okay, go on tell Carlito that I know you two have been in it together from the start" **

**"What?" She screamed, "You think that we…are oh my god how could you even think that" **

**"Well you two kissing springs to mind" John snapped back **

**"I hate him, he has made my life a misery" Torrie replied still hurt **

**"John, you know what I was supposed to backstab you and go with Carlito" **

**"Ohh I knew it……...well caught you" John said with a sarcastic laugh on his face **

**"But that's only because Coach threatened me" Torrie replied, John looked at her **

**"Sorry?" **

**"He told me that if I help you he will make me regret it" Torrie replied **

**"Ohh did he?" John spoke, whilst looking at John she nodded **

**"Yeah" **

**"Right okay" **

**"John I would never turn on you, I can't believe that you even think that Carlito and I are going to together" Torrie replied with her hands on his covered chest **

**"You see what I mean about him always getting the wrong impression" John asked, Torrie smiled at him **

**"Please John, I can't go back to Carlito you have to win please!" Torrie pleaded, John looked at her **

**"I will try my very best" John replied, Torrie let out a sigh containing a laugh she hugged John tight he could feel the tightness on her grip he could sense that she was scared that she could be back with Carlito that petrified her. **

**Later on **

**John opened his locker room, he looked and his eyes narrowed with hate when he saw Carlito standing there. John sighed and rolled his eyes shutting the door **

**"Can I help you?" John asked, the former champ tried to hold in his anger but his blood was boiling seeing both of his titles were on Carlito's shoulders funny enough the two titles that Torrie had cost him **

**"Relax, its cool just take a deep breath" Carlito mocked **

**"Thanks now what do you want?" John snapped in his face **

**"Hey, not so close to the champ okay" Carlito replied, John looked at him **

**"I just want to talk to you," Carlito replied pushing John **

**The former champion laughed and looked up at Carlito "Push me again and you will find yourself through that wall champ!" **

**"Whoa, okay I came to tell you something because you see tonight you and me meet for my wwe title" **

**"Yeah and I'm taking it back!" John snapped **

**"Yeah sure" Carlito laughed "But you see I know something that you should know" **

**"Ohh I already know that your jackass so you don't have to tell me that" John replied **

**"Okay it's about Torrie" **

**"That doesn't surprise me," John told **

**"You see Torrie is leaving the wwe in a couple of weeks," **

**"What?" **

**"Yeah so if you do win then you only have the bitch by your side for about a week maybe more!" Carlito snickered, John looked at him with anger he knew just how to wind up John and it was working. **

**"See you later tonight!" Carlito replied with a smirk, John watched him leave and thought about what the wwe champion just told him was it true or was it another mind game of Carlito's**

**End of chapter **

**Chapter 16: Carlito vs. John Cena for the wwe title/Torrie **


	15. Until it's gone

**Chapter 16: You don't know what you have until it's gone**

**Raw had come from it's commercial break, the fans cheered when they saw Torrie and John walking down a corridor talking. **

"**So you ready tonight?" Torrie asked him **

"**Yeah" John replied still thinking about what Carlito told him **

"**Come over here a second" John replied, Torrie looked at him and stood against a wall **

"**What's up?" **

"**I just wanted to ask when were you planning on telling everyone, or were you just going to leave" John asked her **

"**I'm sorry?" **

"**What are you talking about?" Torrie asked not understanding **

"**Well Carlito is telling everyone that you are retiring in a couple of weeks" John told, Torrie looked at him before folding her arms **

"**Are you kidding me?" **

"**No he really…" **

"**How does he even know that," Torrie asked, John paused a second **

"**What so it's true?" **

**Torrie stared at him, she took a breathe putting her fingers through her hair "Yeah, you see I have been in this business a long time and it's been the most amazing time in my life but I'm ready to make the next step in my life" **

"**I didn't want everyone to find out like this, the last thing I wanted is for it to come out like this" Torrie said getting angry **

**Torrie laughed to herself "But you know what I'm not at all surprised that's exactly what Carlito would do to just stick the knife in, and you know what he's done some horrible things to me before but this!" Torrie replied **

"**You know what he's just a nosey bastard," **

"**Hey" **

"**No it's my business John, its got fuck all to do with him," Torrie said sternly **

"**Oh my god I just want to kick his ass" Torrie replied **

"**Hey you leave Carlito to me, look it's okay Torrie really" John replied **

"**If it's what you really want, then I support you," John spoke, Torrie looked at him **

"**Thanks, you know what I wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for me, supporting me being there for me………..so thanks" Torrie replied **

**Torrie smiled up at John, he got closer to her the fans could see the chemistry between John and Torrie it was plain as day to know there is something going on. The moment was destroyed when the wwe champion Carlito pushed John into Torrie **

"**Aah" Torrie yelped after her head connected rough to the wall **

"**Whoa did you see Torrie's head snap back after hitting that wall or whatever it is" JR replied **

**Torrie fell down to her knees while pain filled her head, Torrie held the back of her head, as her eyes felt heavy. Carlito threw John into the wall sending the former champion to fall to the floor. Carlito smirked seeing John and Torrie hurt opening bigger wounds for tonight. **

"**That Carlito is a piece of garbage" King told **

**The main event **

"**You know what is next JR," King told **

"**Yes the main event, this is definitely not just about the wwe title this has come extremely personal" JR replied **

"**And you know who's the middle the women's champion Torrie Wilson" **

"**Torrie has been the middle between these two ever since Carlito dumped Torrie in the ring and Cena taking exception to Carlito's treatment to Torrie" King replied **

**A promo video played hyping up the match, the video ended with an image of Carlito and John Cena with Torrie Wilson in the middle of the two superstars picture worth a thousand words. **

**It was time for the main event of Monday night Raw, Carlito's music hit the fans booed as he strutted down the ring with a smirk with both titles. The fans booed the Caribbean superstar. **

"**You see King this man has no class, did you see what he just did to Torrie Wilson" JR said **

"**Yeah the way her neck and head snapped back" King said **

**Carlito took off his shirt he stared at Lillian Garcia. She shook her head and glared at the superstar being one of Torrie's friends. The crowd started chanting Cena even before he came out. **

**His music started and the fans jumped on their feet holding up their signs with Cena on them. **

**The crowd torn the arena down with their cheers, John came out not taking his eyes off Carlito. John dropped his title as he got in the ring and took down Carlito and started beating him up with left and rights. **

"**Okay I think Cena is mad" King said **

"**I think Carlito throwing Cena into a wall pissed John off" Jr replied **

**John picked up Carlito and sent him to the turnbuckle and crushed him in the corner. Suddenly the fans started to cheer when they saw still a bit dazed Torrie Wilson came down ringside. **

"**Wait Torrie's here" JR said **

"**I think she wants to see Carlito get his ass beat up close and personal" King replied seeing John still in control of Carlito**

"**You know JR we are losing another great wwe diva Torrie Wilson will be leaving us in two weeks" Jr said **

"**It's been a pleasure to have Torrie with us" King told **

**John picked up Carlito and hit with a suplex and then an elbow. Torrie clapped and cheered with the crowd for the former wwe champion. **

**John hit Carlito with the throwback and a couple of shoulder blocks. Carlito got out of the ring and ran away from John. Cena wasn't having any of it and rolled out of the ring. **

**Torrie looked as Carlito grabbed her again and put her in front of Cena. John looked as Carlito taunted him with Torrie. **

"**Oh come on Carlito using Torrie as a shield" JR said **

**Carlito pushed Torrie into John, John caught Torrie and put her aside and turned around for a massive clothesline thanks to Carlito. Torrie looked in horror as Carlito clothesline John on the outside. **

"**What a clothesline!" JR said **

"**You like that!" Carlito yelled taunting Torrie; she shook her head with worry seeing John motionless on the outside. **

"**Come on John" Torrie screamed**

**Carlito got his apple and threw it up in the air; Torrie opened her mouth with shock when he spat it in the face of John **

"**Now that shows disrespect!" **

**Carlito laughed, he turned back around to Torrie, she stepped back while he was shouting at her **

"**You are going to be mine, you know that you can't escape me!"" Carlito taunted Torrie **

"**Go to hell" Torrie snapped back, she slapped Carlito around his face The wwe champion turned away holding his cheek **

"**Torrie just slapped Carlito, go her" **

**Torrie looked at him, she didn't back down even though he was giving her glare she didn't care he had caused her some much pain and hurt not just physically emotionally **

"**You bitch!" Carlito grabbed Torrie by her neck, Torrie screamed before Carlito rammed her into the guardrail **

"**Oh come on Carlito" **

"**What else can he do to Torrie, now his gloating" King replied **

**Cena swung Carlito around and nailed him down with a right hand; Torrie was sitting with her back to the wall. John kicked Carlito and threw him over the announce table. Cena went to Torrie and checked on her before he paid his attention back to Carlito. **

**John grabbed Carlito by his hair; he swung Carlito on the ropes and crushed him with a massive elbow. Carlito raked Cena's eyes and planted him with DDT**

**Carlito put John in the ring and went for a cover. John kicked out at 2, Carlito got angry and started unleashing on the John. **

"**Come on John!" Torrie said getting back up, her head was killing her but she had to carry on she had to remain strong and believe that Cena could win. **

**Carlito continued his assault; he got a standing drop kick and a monnsault, Torrie eyes widened when she saw Carlito go for the cover **

"**Kick out, come on John!" Torrie replied, She sighed with relief when John kicked out at the last second as the ref's hand was going down. **

"**Cena, Cena, Cena" Torrie cheered with the fans. **

**Carlito kicked John and set him up for the twisted neck breaker. He looked down at Torrie and started yelling at her **

"**No" Torrie screamed, John reserved it and came back with a hard couple of clotheslines with shoulder blocks and the 5 knuckle shuffle. **

**John stood up and looked down at Torrie who was clapping and smiling. He did the you can't see me for Torrie on Carlito before setting him for the FU. **

**Torrie clapped and smiled before Carlito clumped John on the chest. Carlito was able to slide out of the finisher and hit a neck breaker.**

"**No!" Torrie screamed **

**Towards the end of the match, both John and Carlito were down in the middle of the ring. **

**Torrie looked as both men were down, she didn't know what to do in this situation she looked and grabbed the wwe title and got in the ring as both men were making it to their feet. **

"**Torrie, Torrie" The fans were chanting **

"**Wait a minute Torrie" JR said **

"**She's in the ring and she has the title, what's she going to do?" King replied **

**Torrie went to hit Carlito with the title but he ducked and she got John right in the head. Torrie fell to her knees as she watched John fall to the canvas. **

"**OH my god, Torrie hit Cena" JR said **

"**I think that was a mistake, she was aiming for Carlito and she got Cena" King replied **

**Torrie looked and put her hand around her mouth in sign of worry. **

"**No!" Torrie replied, the cover girl knew what she just did she probably just cost John and her life was over. **

**She lowered her head in shame knowing that Carlito was going to be retain and and it was all her fault. **

**Carlito smirked still seeing the motionless John Cena, he looked down at Torrie. **

"**Thanks sweetie" Carlito smirked, Torrie got out of the ring. She gave Carlito a glare when he made the cover.**

**He was so confident that he was going to beat John that he gave Torrie a smirk as he covered. Torrie touched her hair and closed her eyes waiting to hear that dreaded count **

"**Ohh look at Carlito smirking at Torrie" JR said **

"**Come on, no please, no" Torrie thought, suddenly she heard the ref say no and the fans cheered. Torrie opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she just heard **

"**He kicked out!" Torrie thought, a smile went across her face she was so happy that John kicked out. **

**Carlito was having a fit in the ring angry that John kicked out he wasn't the winner yet. **

**Carlito stormed around the ring while Torrie had her hand around her mouth still seeing John down in the ring. Carlito slid out of the ring; he pushed Lillian to the floor to get her chair **

**Torrie looked, she bent down and helped Lillian. Torrie saw Carlito about to hit John with the chair. She slid in the ring and grabbed it as he was going for the hit**

"**No I'm going to let you" Torrie replied holding the chair**

**Carlito turned and looked at her. Torrie could sense looking at her by the chill that was going through her now **

"**Oh no" Torrie thought **

"**Carlito has Torrie," JR said **

**Carlito shouted and smirked in her face, Carlito grabbed Torrie by her hair; he angrily shoved Torrie to the mat. He turned around into a kick from Cena. He grabbed Carlito in a reverse suplex. John looked and helped Torrie by in the corner**

"**John helping Torrie" **

**Carlito saw a perfect opening he pushed John into Torrie. The cover girl fell to the floor while Carlito hit low blow and rolled John up but the former champ still wouldn't back down. **

"**Come on!" Carlito **

**Torrie still lying down on the mat, she saw Carlito hold the chair again. She knew she had to beat him at his own game to finally be free from him. Torrie got to her feet and stood in between John and the chair **

"**Uh oh!" **

"**MOVE" Carlito replied **

**Torrie looked at him, she put her smirk before walking over to Carlito. He smirked back at Torrie **

"**Wait a minute," **

"**What's going on, it was all a set up!" King replied **

**John looked at Torrie with wide eyes knowing he was right Carlito and Torrie planned this all along and he was dumb enough to fall for it. **

"**Carlito get him!" Torrie replied, she held the chair**

**Carlito smiled, he grabbed John by his arms holding him for Torrie. The cover girl got close to John, she whispered in his ear "Duck" the former champ knew what Torrie was playing at **

**Torrie raised the chair, John ducked out of the way making Torrie crack Carlito in the head with the chair**

"**Wait a second JR, I think Torrie just played a mind game on Carlito" **

**Torrie flipped her hair; she kicked Carlito in the midsection with a very powerful kick. Torrie grabbed him put her arm under his beck and hit the twisted neck breaker on the chair.**

**John kneeling down on the mat had a impressed but shocked face seeing how Torrie just snapped all the pain, humiliation Carlito endured on her she finally got some self respect back. **

**Torrie rolled out of the ring while the fans cheered in the background; Torrie put her hands on her hair with a smile on her face it felt so good to hurt Carlito after everything he has done and she gets her own back revenge was sweet for the wwe women's champion. **

"**Come on John" Torrie clapped **

**Carlito turned into a huge FU from John; he latched on the STFU and Carlito tapped out. Torrie jumped up and down clapping when John was victorious **

"**Whooooo" Torrie cheered with a smile **

"**Here's your winner the new wwe champion John Cena" Lillian said, John held up the wwe title to the appreciation of the fans. **

"**The champ is back and he has Torrie!" Jr said **

"**I think Torrie is happy about that," King told looking at her **

"**Happy, I think she's ecstatic" JR replied**

"**Well there is a happy woman Torrie Wilson" JR said **

"**Ooo a very happy pooch right there" King said, "Keep jumping up and down Torrie" **

"**Wooo" Torrie replied, she stared at John with a smile as butterflies filled her stomach she found herself attracted to the young wwe champion John Cena**

**The fans cheered loudly when the ref held the champ's arm up being the winner. **

**John held up his title and got up the top rope and held up his title. Torrie slid in the ring.**

**Torrie ran in hugged John who was still on his knees, the force nearly sent John to fall over on the mat. John still holding Torrie in his arms pulled back up. Torrie held unto an exhausted John Cena so tight she was so happy that he won. **

**"You did it John, thank you," Torrie told **

**John and Torrie help each other up, the fans were all cheering for the new wwe champion. Torrie held up John's hand being the winner, she was so proud of the young now wwe champion again. **

**Torrie beamed and hugged John again, he picked the pretty blonde and twirled her around before placing her back down on her feet **

"**Thank you so much," Torrie replied with her still around John **

"**Oo look Carlito's face" **

"**You know the mind games that Carlito played on Torrie she got him right back by playing a mind game on him" King told **

**Torrie delivered the last word to Carlito by blowing a kiss to him with a smile. Torrie was happy to have the last word with Carlito she was free from him and she knew that John would treat her right and appreciate her. **

**Torrie looked into John's blue eyes, she didn't care about what was going on her emotions was high and she had no control of them. Torrie pulled John in and kissed him. **

**"Whoa Torrie kiss John" King replied **

**"I think so," JR said **

**Torrie knew that this would open a new can of questions but she didn't care at this moment. John opened the ropes for Torrie; she smiled steeping through the ropes. John rolled out of the ring and helped Torrie down. **

**They walked up the ramp together, Torrie and John held up their hands before disappearing through the curtain. **

**"I think we have a new couple on Raw, John Cena and Torrie Wilson" JR said **

"**This is a great way to leave Monday night raw, Cena the champ again and Torrie with him," King replied before Raw came to a close **

**Later on **

"**I think you should tell Torrie how you feel," Shawn told the wwe champion **

**John sighed, "I think you should just leave it" **

"**John she kissed you, that means that she wants you" Shawn replied **

"**You know what I'll tell you her just to get you off my back" John spoke, he picked up his title and left the showstopper standing on his own **

"**Mickie it was amazing, it feels so good to be free from Carlito" Torrie beamed with happiness **

"**Yah" Mickie muttered, Torrie looked at her **

"**Mickie, what's up?" **

"**Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Mickie asked her friend **

"**Mick's" **

"**I thought we are best friends, and you dind't think to tell that you are leaving in copuple of weeks" Mickie told **

"**I didn't know how too Mickie, I know I have too go but it upsets me that's why I didn't tell you" **

"**You should have still told me" Mickie replied **

"**I know I'm sorry, am I forgiven?" Torrie asked, Mickie looked at her with her hand on her hips **

"**Ohh……I guess so" Mickie told, Torrie smiled and pulled Mickie in for a hug **

"**I just hope you know what you are doing?" Mickie told, Torrie looked and nodded **

"**I do, anyways we'll stay in touch I promise" Torrie replied**

"**Okay as long as we do, because I am going to miss you so much" Mickie told, Torrie smiled and gave Mickie another hug **

"**Okay now that's over, another subject consists of the wwe champion John Cena" **

"**What?" **

"**You kissed him Torrie, why did you do that?" **

"**I don't know, Mickie I was so happy when he won and my emotions just took over" **

"**Okay" Mickie told **

**A few moments passed, John came through the door **

"**Hey" Torrie replied **

"**Hi Torrie have you got a minute?" He asked **

"**Yeah of course" Torrie told **

"**I'll see you later, bye" Mickie replied, she could take the hint that they wanted to be alone **

"**Okay so what's up?" Torrie asked, John looked at her **

"**Well" **

"**How does it feel to be the champ again" Torrie asked with a smile**

"**Pretty good, Torrie………..there is something I need to" **

"**I bet it does, and for once I didn't cost you the match" Torrie said **

"**No Torrie, listen a second" John again was cut off by Torrie **

"**It feels so good, you and me are going to get along fine" Torrie replied **

"**Torrie!" He said **

"**Oh sorry, I get carried away what's up?" **

"**There's something I need to tell you" He started **

"**Ohh what?" Torrie told**

"**Well you know like when you have feelings at the start and they kind of disappear and then they come back" John told, Torrie stared at him with a clueless expression **

"**John I have no idea what you are talking about?" Torrie replied **

"**Feeling what feelings?" Torrie asked, John took a breath before telling her **

"**The feelings I have you, Torrie I can't stop thinking about you I like you" John told, Torrie looked at him with a shock expression **

"**Yeah nice one John, what is it really?" She laughed **

"**I'm being deadly serious," John replied **

"**What?" **

"**It's tearing my heart Torrie, I can't take it anymore the feelings I have you are very strong" John told her **

"**John, why are you saying this?" **

"**Because I think you should know" John replied, Torrie looked at him**

"**I think that it's best we stay friends John, I'm not ready for this I'm sorry" Torrie replied **

"**Right okay" John replied, Torrie could tell she had hurt him because his sorrow shown in blue eyes even though he tried to hide it. **

"**John I'm…" **

"**It's fine thanks Torrie, see you next week" John replied, with that he closed the door leaving Torrie on her own **

**Torrie looked at the door, she sighed putting her fingers through her hair thinking about how badly she just handled the situation. Torrie opened the door but he was gone **

"**Damn it!" Torrie thought in her head, she buried her head in her hands as she sat on the sofa in the women's locker room while her head was filled with regret. **


	16. Tearing up my heart

**Chapter 17: Tearing up my heart**

"**Mickie you don't get it, it was my fault, he told me how I feel and I just thought it was joke," Torrie told Mickie **

"**Torrie you have to stop blaming yourself you have been ever since last week" Mickie told **

"**I know but you should have seen his face, the look in his eyes I really hurt him" Torrie replied ashamed **

"**Tor, it's done now there's not really a lot you can do" Mickie told **

**Torrie sighed knowing she was right, the damage was done so there's not really she can do she couldn't turn back the time as much as she wanted too she can't re write the past so she had to just deal with the consequences. **

**Torrie decided to change into a jean skirt, with silver belt with a lacy black bikini top and black knee boots. **

"**Mickie I'll see you later" Torrie told, Mickie nodded saying goodbye **

**Mickie looked at the door, she realised that next week Torrie was leaving Raw Mickie knew that it was what Torrie wanted and she had to respect that but the brunette was going to miss Torrie so much **

**Torrie was walking down a corridor; she stopped at some steps she made her way down with her hand on the rail. Shawn and John appeared from the corner Torrie saw Shawn and the wwe champion she couldn't help but feel guilty how she handled the situation with John last week. **

"**Hi Shawn" Torrie replied **

"**Hey Tor" Shawn smiled as he made his way past; Torrie came down some steps while John walked up some. They met on the fourth step. Torrie looked down to the floor before glancing back at the champ catching his blue eyes. Words didn't have to be spoken the way they were looking at each other spoke the words. **

**John stared at Torrie; he tried not to show how much she hurt him. His heart was torn in two one-side loving and the other hating her for all the grief she had caused him but he still loved her John still cared for her and she would also be the one on his mind. **

**John's heart hurt whether he was with or without her he couldn't escape the pain. **

"**John you coming" Shawn came back, Torrie looked at John **

"**Yeah sorry" John replied, Torrie sighed as he made his way up to the stairs not looking back at her **

**Torrie made her way down the steps, she turned the corner she made herself a hot chocolate. Torrie turned around to bump right into John**

"**Sorry" She told, he didn't bother saying a word he picked up a bottle of water **

"**John," Torrie called, John sighed turning around **

"**Are you just not going to talk to me?" She asked **

"**What do you want me to say?" **

"**I don't know, just anything have you got match?" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah with Randy Orton so I'll see you there" John muttered bluntly **

"**John I never meant to hurt you" Torrie replied **

"**Sorry?" He asked placing his title down on the table **

"**I never mean to hurt you" **

"**Ohh I see, so just like you didn't mean to cost Shawn and I the titles, just like you never meant to cost me the wwe title, just like you didn't mean to lead me on!" He shouted at her **

"**How can you say that to me?" **

"**John please," **

"**Just leave it," He told he was about to walk away but Torrie pulled him back **

"**John I think you and me should be just friends and I'm sorry that hurts you" **

"**Torrie it's not always about you" John replied **

"**I'm not saying it is" **

"**John I want us to be friends" Torrie replied **

"**Oh well sorry Torrie because I can't do that, neither do I want that either you are not worth the friendship" John snapped **

"**I am leaving next week can't we just put this behind us" Torrie said **

"**I'll see you later, bye!" John snapped, he scoffed as he walked away from Torrie **

**Torrie fought the urge to cry, the tears were filling in her eyes. Torrie wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes. **

"**He was so cold Mickie" Torrie replied still upset from her confrontation with John **

"**Well can you blame him?" **

"**No I don't, I can't believe that I'm leaving next week and I probably made John hate me" Torrie replied **

"**I have caused him so much pain, hurt and he still stays with me" Torrie replied thinking back to all the times**

"**Yeah I guess you have" Mickie told, Torrie looked at her and nodded knowing she was right Torrie had caused lots of pain to the wwe champion **

**Torrie was walking to the curtain, she saw John standing there. He looked up and saw her. **

"**Hi, when's your match?" She asked **

"**Soon" He muttered, "Torrie listen I'm sorry what I said earlier I was out of line" **

"**It's fine, I'm sorry too" **

"**Shall we do this then" John asked, Torrie looked at him a few moments before nodding. **

**In the ring **

**In seconds John Cena's music hit, the fans jumped to their feet and cheered for John, John came out and posed for the fans. Showing them respect and appreciation, John did his normal Marine Salute he does. **

**He then stopped and signalled for someone to come out **

"**What's going on?" King asked **

"**Well John is calling someone out, maybe he has a surprise for us" JR asked, John smiled as Torrie came out, the fans all cheered seeing Torrie there **

"**He's got something special alright, the beauty Torrie Wilson" King said **

"**Well last week John won back the wwe title and he won Torrie as well," JR said **

"**Torrie's got Chloe Aww" King said seeing Torrie hold her lovely puppy Chloe**

**Torrie did her kiss peace sign she normally does before walking down the ring with John Cena.**

**He walked down the ramp with Torrie, John slid in the ring John turned and opened the ropes for Torrie. The beautiful playboy cover girl smiled and blew a kiss to the fans before walking back to John **

**John removed his top, Torrie couldn't help but smile his hot muscular body was so appealing to her. Cena took off his dog tags and threw his marine colour hat into the crowd. Torrie didn't understand why she didn't want to be with John he was everything she wanted in a man. He was strong, caring, funny and he appreciates her. **

**Randy Orton music hit the arena, he came out and held up his hands and posed in glory before walking down the ring. He slid in the ring as Torrie jumped off the apron waiting for the match to start **

"**Cena, Cena" The fans chanted **

**Cena backed Orton into the corner. Orton then backed Cena into the opposite corner. Randy let go as the ref was telling him to release it. Randy was going for a shot on John's head but instead he hit a hard shot to the ribs of Cena sending the champ to fall to the mat. **

"Come on" Torrie cheered holding Chloe in her hand 

**Orton stomped away at the champ and taunted the crowd. Cena came back with a hard Irish whip into the corner and a fisherman's suplex for a near fall. **

**Orton poked him in the eye and connected with a European uppercut. Cena came back with a jumping arm drag and a body slam. Orton scored with a hard clothesline. **

"**Come on John!" Torrie screamed trying to get him back on his feet with the crowd**

**Cena came back with a running one-handed face buster. The two then collided in the middle of the ring with a double clothesline. Torrie looked worried and placed her hand in her hair as she continued to watch the match. **

**Orton rolled to the outside. The crowd chanted for Cena, as Orton grabbed a chair. **

**Torrie looked up and saw Randy with a chair in his hand. Torrie shook her head and told the ref to do something. The referee managed to get Orton to let go of the chair**

**Randy looked and grabbed Cena and threw him to the outside. Torrie watched with worry as Randy threw him into the steel steps**

"**Come on John, come on" Torrie cheered **

**Orton had Cena in a rear chin lock. Torrie slapped her hand on the mat to help him Cena made it to his feet and battled out of it but missed a diving shoulder tackle. Cena crawled to the apron. **

**Orton took advantage and gave him a spike DDT with Cena's body hanging on the second rope. John lay on the canvas after being drilled right into the canvas. John lay there motionless on that mat as Randy made the cover on the wwe champion**

"**Ohh god" Torrie replied**

**Randy proceeded to stomp all of Cena's extremities before delivering a jumping knee drop for a near fall. Orton then reapplied the chin lock. Torrie slapped her hand on the mat trying to John back in the match**

**Cena finally overpowered Orton and broke the hold. However, Orton stayed on the offensive and punched Cena in the face multiple times. Cena eventually had enough and came back with a series of punches of his own. **

**The champ went on to connect with the diving shoulder tackle and drop Orton with the Prototype spinning backdrop. He followed with the Five Knuckle Shuffle and geared up for the FU. **

**However, Orton raked his eyes and caught him with a dropkick. Randy went to the top rope. As Cena reached his feet, Orton went flying off the top with a cross body block. Cena rolled thru the cross body and earned a near fall. **

**Orton came right back with his patented backbreaker, though. Randy then poised for the RKO. Orton went for it, but Cena countered it and went for the FU again. Torrie clapped and counted 1, 2, 3, with her fingers before clapping **

"**Here's your winner John Cena" Lillian announced **

**A huge sweet smile went across Torrie's face; she opened her mouth with happiness that John won. Torrie jumped up and down with a smile before clapping **

**John got off the turnbuckle; Torrie slid in the ring and being in character showing the fans her and John are okay she hugged him congratulating him on his win. **

**End of chapter, Please review thanks until next time bye xxx**

**Chapter 17: When Torrie find herself in trouble will the champ save her? **


	17. Love doesn’t have to hurt

**Chapter 17: Love doesn't have to hurt**

"**Well done for winning," Torrie told, John looked at her **

"**Thanks, it's good having you by my side" John replied**

"**Yeah it feels good and the fans really like it so," Torrie said removing it onto the fans **

"**Yeah," John replied holding his head **

"**Are you okay, I'm your manager I'm supposed to care" Torrie told **

"**I'm fine" **

"**Right well…………I guess I will see you" **

"**Next week," John told her, Torrie looked at him she could feel he was distant with her he wasn't his usual self with her **

"**Yeah" Torrie told, "So that's all the contact we have now, just onscreen relationship" **

"**Yeah, well what else do you want Torrie?" He asked **

"**Us to go back the way it was before, you know hanging out keeping each other company" Torrie told **

"**Well we can't pretend that nothing has happened Torrie, we are keeping the fans happy let's leave it at that" **

"**John" **

"**I'll see you later" John told, Torrie watched him walk away she hated this she hated the pain she was feeling right now but she only had herself to blame.**

**In the ring **

**Melina had just beaten Candice Michelle another playboy cover girl; Melina held her hands up and posed for the crowd being the so-called best wwe diva ever**

"**Here's your winner Melina" Lillian Garcia announced, Melina stopped her posing and turned to the Raw Latina diva **

**Melina got out of the ring, she strutted her way over to Lillian she snatched the microphone out of Lillian's hand "Whoa, Whoa Lillian you forgot to say the future women's champion" **

**Lillian said back "But your not the champion Torrie is" That fired up Melina **

"**Ohh okay, you want to be like that you bitch!" Melina slapped Lillian across her face. **

"**Whoa Melina just slapped Lillian" JR said **

**The Raw announcer held her face after Melina just slapped off. Lillian turned back and slapped Melina around the face **

"**Whoa Lillian just slapped Melina, ooh what a kick" King told **

**Melina screamed, she grabbed Lillian by her hair she rolled her in the ring. Melina screeched in a high tone and grabbed Lillian by her hair swung around planting Lillian face first on the mat **

"**You stupid bitch, you do not disrespect me!" Melina shouted **

"**Next week Torrie!" Melina shouted, "This will be you" Melina pointed to Lillian**

"**On your last night, because it will be me the most dominant diva in wwe history claiming back my women's title!" **

**"Wow Torrie and Melina next week" **

"**That's Torrie last match" JR said **

**Melina turned around and taunted the crowd, Torrie's music hit. The former champion swung around back around and her eyes narrowed with anger when she saw Torrie came out of the curtain **

**Melina took out a headband and threw it on the mat, she didn't take her eyes off Torrie "Come on" Torrie slid in the ring and went face-to-face with Melina **

**The two rivals talked some smack to each other, Melina got angry and slapped Torrie around the face. Torrie turned away holding her face. Melina decided to talk more abuse to Torrie but she would regret because Torrie took her down to the mat by using a shoulder tackle. **

"**Uh oh Torrie and Melina!" King told seeing them fighting **

**Torrie and Melina were in a catfight rolling around in the ring. Melina reversed Torrie and planted with some powerful forearms but Torrie flipped her over and started smacking her head off the mat. **

**Melina went for Torrie white lace top Torrie kicked her off Torrie pulled Melina's skirt off and her top exposing Melina in her bra and panties **

"**Wooo" Torrie replied holding them up to the fans**

"**NO YOU BITCH" Melina screamed covering herself up **

**Torrie smiled and held up Melina's clothing, she turned around hearing the Great Khali music. Torrie dropped the material and stared at the ramp while the giant himself appeared from the curtain **

"**What the hell, oh my god!" JR said **

"**Torrie get out of ring" King replied **

**Torrie looked at him, she saw the size of him he was massive and huge it sent Torrie in a nervous worried state. **

**Torrie stepped back every step he made Torrie found herself falling to the mat after being attacked from behind Melina ****Melina kicked Torrie in the stomach and kept hitting Torrie, Melina kept an eye on the giant. **

"**Girls stop fighting and get out of the ring!" King told **

**Melina rolled out of the ring quickly and ran up the ramp away from Khali. Torrie still on the mat looking scared as Khali dawned on her. Torrie's eyes were filled with fear seeing the giant in front of her **

"**Go on!" Melina screamed, she would love the giant to injure Torrie **

"**Oh no come on Khali" JR said **

"**Torrie is scared to death" King said **

**Khali grabbed Torrie by her hair when she tried to get out of the ring, Torrie screamed for her life when he put his hand around her throat. Torrie's heart was beating twice as fast feeling the grip around her throat. **

"**Oh god King this isn't right" King replied **

"**Aah" Torrie yelped feeling the tightness on her throat; her air was getting cut short by this monster. Torrie struggled as much as she could in his grasp**

**Khali was shouting at her while he still had his hand clasped around her throat. The fans cheered when John ran to the ring to save his manager but his love interest Torrie. **

"**It's John Cena!" **

"**Cena, Cena!" The fans chanted **

**Torrie felt Khali hand loosen around her neck he threw Torrie to the floor. Torrie rolled out of the ring holding her throat.**

**John hit Khali with some right hands but Khali overpowered the wwe champion. Soon Khali grabbed John by his throat and picked up him up before viciously slamming him down to the mat knocking him out. **

"**Whoa" JR said,**

**Torrie watched as Khali stood over John and shouted before holding his hand up. Torrie with her hand around her throat after it was burned by Khali's grip.**

"**I think Cena sacrificed himself for Torrie" King said **

"**I think so that's the kind of man John is," JR replied **

"**He wasn't going to let that monster break Torrie in half even iof he was going to get his ass kicked" King said **

**Torrie eyes were filled with tears seeing John in the ring motionless the giant got out of the ring again dominating everything in his path. Torrie looked before climbing in the ring. She put her hand on John's shoulder checking on him while he lay near her. **

**Torrie wiped the tears that fell from her eyes after the ordeal she witnessed. Khali came back to do more damage. Torrie shook her head with fright she put herself in danger putting one arm over John **

"**Please just leave him alone!" **

**Khali grabbed Torrie by her hand and threw her across the ring, Khali again grabbed the wwe champion and gave him another chokebomb. Torrie put her hands around her mouth hearing the thud being John's head smacking the canvas with impact **

**Torrie ran back over to the wwe champion, she put her hand on his chest trying to wake him up he was completely knocked out he didn't respond to Torrie at all **

"**Please John, wake up please!" Torrie pleaded **

**Suddenly she felt someone grab her by her hair, Torrie yelped feeling her roots being pulled by a stronger man **

"**Wait its Carlito!" **

**Carlito grabbed Torrie; he put bent Torrie back while he had his arm around her neck. He smirked and laid Torrie out with a twisted neck breaker likes he did to him but his was more powerful **

"**Oh my god!" JR said **

"**Carlito just laid out Torrie, she is leaving next week maybe that was farewell present" **

**Torrie yelped before lying on the mat on her stomach motionless, Torrie held her neck before having it twisted by her ex boyfriend Carlito. **

**Carlito got out of the ring and made his way up to the ring, John woke up and held his head. He saw Torrie holding her neck he ignored the pain going through him and came to her aid **

"**I have some news for you Cena, you see next week it's not nothing to do with Torrie I have gone off that bitch getting boring now I just wanted to give you something to remember Torrie!" Carlito replied **

**John had helped Torrie her feet, she was still dazed after Carlito's move on her. **

"**Next week it will be Cena and Carlito in a steel cage for wwe title, I guarantee that I will get my title back!" Carlito dropped a bombshell said **

"**Oh my god, steel cage Cena and Carlito, Torrie and Melina all next week" King said**

"**Torrie's last match on raw oh my god I can't wait for Raw next week" King told **

**John helped Torrie, he let her put her hand around his neck he picked her up and held her in his arms. Her head bent back feeling heavy. Carlito and John had a big stare down as Raw came to a close. **

**Later on **

**Torrie opened her hotel room door, she took off her coat her neck was killing her. She slummed down on the couch closing her eyes. She saw she had a message Torrie hit play message from Mickie**

"**Hey girl, just checking up on you, hope you okay rest babe bye" Mickie voice faded **

**Torrie smiled she was happy to have Mickie as a good friend, she would miss Mickie the most but there someone she would miss more than ever that is the wwe champion John Cena. Thinking about not seeing him day after day made her want to stay but she knew she couldn't she had too leave the wwe**

"**I love him so much" Torrie thought **

**She decided to listen to her ipod for a bit, Torrie stuck her headphones in her ears and listened to Love doesn't have to hurt. **

"**Why does love have to hurt so much" Torrie thought closing her eyes with tears falling down. **

**End of chapter **

**Chapter 19: Torrie's last day at Raw **


	18. End of amazing road

Chapter 19: End of the amazing road

"This is it" Torrie thought thinking about her first day here, she was shy but nice to talk too being a wwe diva really brought her out of her shell and now this is her last day she remembered her first day, she remembered meeting Mickie James and becoming good friends with her they clicked right away.

Torrie remembers meeting Shawn and Triple H, she was walking down the corridor and they stopped her and introduced themselves. The cover girl clicked with them right away and became good friends with the superstars she was a pleasure to talk too.

Torrie remembered everything she has done in the wwe, from being on smackdown getting the opportunity to pose for playboy twice her long life dream and now winning the wwe women's champion but one thing she was grateful of all was the day she clapped eyes on the man from West New Bury Massachusetts John Cena.

The Boise Native better known as Torrie Wilson stepped in the Raw Arena for the last time. Different emotions was going through her she was happy that she can make the next step in her life but she was also sad because she didn't want to leave the fans, Mickie and mostly John.

She loves this business so much it's going to be very hard to say goodbye, she loves the fans and she adores going out there getting down and dirty showing her skills in the ring.

Torrie opened the women's locker room door dressed in White skirt, glittery silver belt with pink straps lacy top with black knee boots, she sighed looking around the surroundings of the locker room.

"Hey" Torrie spoke

"Hi sweetie, you okay?" Mickie asked, Torrie looked and nodded

"Yeah fine" Torrie said with a smile

"I know its upsetting Torrie but it's your last day so be happy," Mickie asked

"Yeah" Torrie muttered, she sat down and cuddled Chloe she stroked her puupy behind her ear Chloe loved it

"So she's leaving tonight?" Shawn asked

"Yeah" John muttered

"So are you going to tell her how you feel?" Hunter asked

"I already have, she wants to stay friends" John said

"Ohh does she know that you love her?" Shawn asked, John looked at the showstopper

"No she doesn't" John replied

"Ohh are you going to tell her," Shawn asked

"What's the point, she's leaving what can I do to change that" John asked them

"Well……….Hunter" Shawn paused not knowing what to say

"Sorry?"

"John and Torrie should end on a good note"

"How is me telling her I love her as she's about to leave?" John asked

"Emm…"

"She will know how you feel, John she is leaving tonight" Shawn replied, "This is only a chance take it before it's too late"

"Really Shawn I didn't know that" John spoke back

"Forget it" John said, he walked away Shawn slapped Hunter on the shoulder

"Hey what was that for?"

"You didn't back me up" Shawn said, Hunter looked at him

"Sorry man but if John doesn't know then we don't know do we?" Hunter replied

"What?" Shawn asked confused "what did you did just say?"

"Don't make me repeat it"

"Please do it might make some sense" Shawn replied, Hunter sighed and looked at his best friend and tried to explain

Torrie was walking down the corridor, she stopped and saw the wwe champion standing there.

"Hi" Torrie replied, John turned and saw the Boise Native standing there

"Hey Torrie" John spoke "So your last night you okay?"

Torrie looked at him, the wwe champ could see the tears in her eyes, "Hey come on"

"No it's okay, I have too go but I don't want too it's going to be so hard" Torrie said, "Everyone keeps saying then stay"

"Well why don't you?" He asked her; Torrie glanced up in the champ's eyes

"Because I have too do this, for me" Torrie replied

"Okay"

"Does that make sense?" She asked

"What you have too go but you don't want too, you know a bit confusing but yeah" John told

"I'm going miss everyone so much, Mickie and I…am going to miss you" Torrie replied

"Me"

"Yeah, you are like the only one I can talk to but anything" Torrie said looking at him "It's like I can be myself and you listen to me"

"I better go my match with Melina, is soon so I have too get ready" Torrie told

"Torrie, be happy and smile this may be your last day but be happy about what you have accomplished" John told

"Thanks" Torrie replied smiling

"I'm going to miss you so much" Torrie said

"What are you going to miss about me?" John asked her

"Well"

"The fact I come to help you get my ass kicked or maybe you costing me every title I get" John joked, Torrie looked at him and laughed even though it wasn't a funny subject

"No I'm just going to miss the champ himself," Torrie told, she walked off leaving the wwe champion standing there he didn't know what it would be like without Torrie all he knew is he didn't want to be without Torrie

Torrie was on her way back to the women's locker room, she didn't get there because the woman she was going to face tonight Melina stopped her. Torrie sighed knowing this wasn't going to be good

"Hello" Torrie replied with her hands on her hips "Can I help you?"

"So you last night on Raw, wow you know what I'm not at all sorry or sad that you are leaving"

"Really aww thanks" Torrie said sarcastically

"But you know what, I can't wait to go to that ring in front of these "People" and beat your ass and become the women's champion again that you stole from me!"

"Stole if I remember I pinned you 1,2,3"

"Yeah well tonight I am going to take great pleasure and hurting you claiming back my title" Melina said

"All you are Torrie is a glorified cover girl you have no talent it really pisses me off that everything is about you, even when I was the champion people was talking about Torrie, Torrie Wilson" Melina said

"Really well Melina I am proud to be women's champion, I'm proud to have been in playboy, I'm proud to be in FHM" Torrie told back to Melina

"Really well that's what I hate about playboy cover girls, take Candice I beat her last week and the recent playboy cover girl Ashley please and you twice you have been appeared in the magazine"

"So"

"You know every year when they want a diva they come straight to me, and I keep turning them down," Melina said with a smile

"God Melina you do think highly of yourself" Torrie told

"Yeah well I am the best wwe diva ever, playboy is beneath me I turned them down"

"Really well what I have heard Melina?" Torrie told, "You don't turn anything down and you have been beneath most of the guys in the locker room, about 10 a day"

"What?" Melina screeched

"Bit you know, this is my last night I want to give these fans one more great match so you know what since you won't take off your clothes then"

"My body is for one man"

"The how about I take them off for you, you see my first match I had was a bra and panties match so you know what since this is my last match then how about you and me in a bra panties match tonight" Torrie told

"Bra and panties!" Melina replied with a look disgust "There is no way these idiots are going to see me in my underwear,"

"Ohh okay"

"That's because I am going to win and expose you for the washed up has been you are!"

"I can't think of a better way to send you off Torrie, then take your title and take every bit of clothing off"

"You know what Melina, this may be my last night but I think anything better then John beating the hell out of Carlito and me stripping you one more time as the big head bitch you are!"

Melina turned away getting angry "Well I guess I will see you later…………..Bitch!" She pushed Torrie the cover girl took exception to the push and kicked Melina down to the floor

"Yeah okay see you in then bitch," Torrie replied, she walked off as Melina got up holding her mid section

Torrie entered the women's locker room, Mickie was in there texting on her phone

"Hey"

"Hey babes, what's up?"

"Nothing much god Mickie it feels so weird, I remember my first day here and now I can't believe I'm leaving" Torrie told

"I know" Mickie sighed

"Well I have my last photoshoot in a minute, so hey why don't we have it together?" Torrie asked Mickie

"Me and you"

"Yeah call us the dominant duo!" Torrie joked

"We could, I mean it is your last day" Mickie replied

"Cool come with me then" Torrie told, Mickie nodded and smiled

"Alright, last photo shoot better make it sexy and good" Mickie replied, Torrie turned to her "Not saying you always don't make it sexy"

Torrie stared at her before laughing "Come on then"

Mickie and Torrie left the locker room and made their way to the room where the photo shoot is going to take please

"Ohh Torrie, last time" The photographer replied setting up his camera

"Yeah last time" She smiled even though she was going to miss these shoots

"I was wondering since I am leaving today, you could do a photo shoot with me and Mickie as well" Torrie asked nicely

"Of course, since it's your last day" He told, Mickie and Torrie smiled and got ready for Torrie's last photo shoot.

"Okay cool, right sit there, make up!" He instructed, Torrie sat down on the chair while Mickie sat in the other. Make up artists came over and did Torrie and Mickie's make up and made them look beautiful more lovely than usual. After the make up was done the hairdresser put a comb through her blonde curls before adding hairspray to her hair while the other put hairspray in Mickie's hair.

Torrie changed into a strapless sparkling pink dress with black sandals. Mickie put a short white skirt with a black strappy top with black heels. The hairdresser positioned Torrie's hair placing it on her shoulders.

"Right Torrie smile" He told, Torrie sweetly smiled showing off her gorgeous pearly white teeth and her green orbs sparkled in the background.

"Right against the wall Torrie" He told, Torrie went back and put her sandals on the back of the wall looking at the camera.

"Sit down on the floor!" He changed his decision, Torrie did as her told and got down on the floor for a sexy pose.

Torrie laid down on the bed and positioned her legs to kneel up while her smirk reflected on the camera while the fan whirled her hair back a little

Torrie had to keep changing her positions for the camera, on the floor, standing up straight etc

"Right Torrie put your right hand on her hip" He told her, Torrie nodded doing what she was told

The cameras got closer to her admiring her beauty; Torrie flipped her hair and held it up for an image.

Torrie went back first to the wall and put one foot on the door, smirking at the camera while the equipment caught her amazing beauty. Torrie held up her hands over her head and flipped her hair. She sat down on the chair and put one leg over the over and smield at the carmera

"Right that's great now Mickie you too" He instructed

Torrie changed into black diamonded hot pants, a glittery pink belt with a light pink bikini top with black knee boots.

"Right good now go back to back" He told them

The two best friends went back to back and smiled at the camera. They stepped away from each other and gave a pose for the image. Torrie and Mickie held hands for a pose and they held up their hands over their heads.

Torrie decided to change her outfit with a black short skirt, a black tank crop top cut to her stomach polished with diamonds with black high heels. Mickie and Torrie changed loads of times for different affects since it was Torrie's last shoot she would make it the very best.

"Right okay both of you on the bed" He told, Mickie got on the bed with Torrie they went back to back like before.

"That's it keep changing" He told after a number of shots "Now about some funny pics to end the shoot" Torrie and Mickie smiled this was the comfortbale pose they loved them messing around.

"That's it all done now" He replied putting down his camera

"Whoa, I have a match to get ready for so…." Torrie replied, "Thanks for everything"

"Always a pleasure, Mickie I'll be seeing you soon" He replied, Torrie and Mickie smiled and left the room happy they had the last photo shoot together before Torrie leaves.

End of chapter, Please review thanks for reading bye

Chapter 20: Torrie's last match


	19. Goodbye is the hardest word

Chapter 20: Goodbye is the hardest word

The women's title match

Lillian Garcia was standing in the ring explaining the rules of a bra and panties match. A few seconds later Torrie's music hit the arena for the last time. Torrie came out with a smile she blew a kiss to the fans.

Torrie walked down the ring in white trousers with a black tank top with a playboy sign covered in diamonds with a black belt around it with her white trainers. Torrie smiled and climbed in the ring she held up her title in appreciation to the fans

"I still can't believe after tonight there will be no more Torrie Wilson" King told

"I know, she has been a pleasure to have in the wwe" JR replied

Torrie bent down and whipped her hair around while her eyes were focused on the ramp where Melina was going to come from. Torrie licked her lips when Melina's music hit the arena

The red carpet rolled out, Melina came out dressed in a black skirt with a black top with her black leg warmers. The paparazzi came in front if her taking pictures of her as she walked down the ring.

Melina got in the ring; she went straight up to Torrie and talked to smack to her "That title is mine!"

"Come and get it" Torrie smirked, Melina looked and slapped Torrie around the face

"OOOO" The fans chanted

Torrie turned away holding her face, she turned back and slapped Melina showing she wasn't going to back down. Melina looked at her and locked up with Torrie.

"Well here we go!"

Torrie was pushed into a corner only to be reversed; Torrie kicked Melina in the stomach before slamming her down the mat by her hair. Torrie went for Melina's top but the challenger kicked Torrie off.

Melina grabbed Torrie by her arm; she screamed pulling at Torrie's arm. Torrie let out a yelp before performing a cartwheel reversing the hold before whirling Melina across the ring.

Melina got up and was taken down to the mat by Torrie with a shoulder tackle sort of move.

Torrie dropkicked Melina and hit a back body drop. Melina raked Torrie's eyes and went for a slam but Torrie reversed into a head scissors. Melina whipped Torrie to the ropes but Torrie dropped her with another head scissors

Torrie clothesline Melina a couple of times and hit a swinging neck breaker, Torrie whipped Melina to the ropes she put her hands around Melina flipped over using a sun set flip

"Aahhh!" Melina said when Torrie grabbed Melina's top and ripped it off Melina.

"No!" Melina screamed being exposed in her beige bra

Torrie smiled and threw her top into the crowd, Melina glared at her while angry built her body seeing Torrie smirk

"YOU BITCH!" Torrie ducked her, Melina grabbed an arm lock and pulled but Torrie turned into a few arm drags before a big kick to the face of Melina

"What a kick!" King replied hearing the impact

Torrie grabbed a headlock squeezing Melina's head. Torrie took her to the mat and continued to her offence on Melina. Torrie picked Melina up and whipped her to the ropes but Melina stopped her and reversed Torrie to the ropes Torrie did a handstand on the ropes and bounced knocking Melina to the mat

"Wow what a good move by Torrie"

"Handstand spring board elbow" King replied

Torrie delivered a hard kick to the midsection of Melina and whacked her on the back keeping Melina down. Torrie went for her but Melina toe holded Torrie unto the ropes.

Torrie held her throat after being roped on the ropes. Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair and put her on the middle ropes and pulled back with a knee in the back of Torrie. She grabbed Torrie's hair and yanked her violently down to the mat

Melina was very angry now, she whacked and worked down on Torrie's back grabbed her hair and pulled it really tight before letting it go making Torrie smack her head on the canvas.

Melina but the bad mouth on Torrie, Torrie fuelled by this used her legs and took down Melina to the mat

"Wow great leg strength from Torrie" JR said

"I think that was a head scissors" King replied

Melina viciously kicked Torrie in the head making her fall to the canvas

"Oh my god what a kick" King said

Melina grabbed Torrie and put in a Boston crab with a neck vice,

"Wow what a move from Melina" JR said

Melina let go sending Torrie to the mat, Melina screamed and picked Torrie up by her hair but Torrie stopped her with a shot the midsection.

Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair and pulled down to the mat whilst screaming giving more impact

Melina saw Torrie getting back up and clumped the pretty blonde on the back before working down on Torrie's back. Melina tried to go for Torrie's top but the cover girl kicked Melina off.

Melina grabbed both Torrie's arms and put them around her neck with a knee to the neck. Torrie yelped and breathed rapidly as she was being choked out

"Torrie, Torrie" The fans chanted

Torrie managed to get to her feet and powered out of the move and grabbed both Melina arms.

"Aah!" Melina screamed as Torrie swung her across in the ring by using her arms.

Torrie saw Melina getting up and drop kicked the diva right in the chest. Torrie kicked Melina in the midsection she performed a head scissors making Melina fly across the ring, Melina got under the ropes.

Torrie looked and went for her but she couldn't because she was in the ropes

"Keep her back!"" Melina screamed, she flicked her hair

Torrie placed her hands on her hips and pushed the ref out of the way and grabbed Melina brought her in the hard way.

Torrie took her down to the mat, but Melina reversed Torrie and began beating down on her. Melina got a shot to the midsection of Torrie making Torrie fall to the mat.

Melina whipped Torrie to the ropes but Torrie took her out by planting her with a head scissors. Torrie grabbed Melina by her head and DDT her into the mat but that didn't win the match.

Melina started to strangle Torrie with her boot screaming in her face. She got Torrie under the ropes and pulled her hair strangling her with the top rope. She released Torrie and put both hands around the pretty divas throat and strangled her while Torrie head was bent back over the apron, she screamed as Melina was cutting her air supply.

Melina screamed and grabbed Torrie's hair and pulled her on her back but Torrie flipped over and nailed a kick to Melina's mid section and connected with clothesline.

Melina grabbed Torrie and put her hand around her throat and bent her back over her knee and put on the pressure.

Torrie finally was able to get out of the move by using her legs. Melina went to grab Torrie's hair again but Torrie got a shot to the face.

Torrie tried to take Melina's top off but Melina stopped her by driving her face into the mat.

Torrie held unto her head, Melina grabbed Torrie she went for the roll up but Torrie reversed it and started to take off her pants, she was smiling. A bit Melina's underwear was showing.

"No," she shouted she pushed Torrie, so she fell out the middle ropes, she went face first on the floor, and Torrie was in a lot of pain she remained still.

"Torrie went through the middle ropes, this probably is the advantage Melina wants" King said.

"Torrie hit hard King" JR replied as footage of Torrie falling out of the ring.

"And Melina loves what she's seeing," King said.

Melina smiled as she watched Torrie in pain holding her stomach, the confident diva strolled over to Torrie and kicked Torrie hard in her face, Torrie yelped in pain holding her face.

"Whoa! What a kick" King announced.

"Well Melina looks proud of herself" JR answered watching her smirk.

Melina kicked Torrie in her lower abdomen; she then grabbed Torrie and threw her back in the ring.

The challenger stepped in the ring, the fans were still chanting nasty names at her, but this only fired her up more. Melina grabbed Torrie's hair again and smacked her head off the mat several times.

Melina in her red bra, laid Torrie down, the red head stepped on Torrie's hair and pulled her Torrie by her hands, Torrie's screamed in agony.

Melina grabbed Torrie black-diamonded playboy top and tried to rip Torrie's top off.

"GIVE IT TO ME" she shouted with anger, she finally got Torrie's top off exposing Torrie in a white embrioded bra.

"Whoo! Torrie's top off" King said smiling.

"Uh oh Torrie's top off"

"All Melina has to do is grab Torrie's pants then she has won" JR replied

Melina turned Torrie over; she delivered some hard forearms to the face of Torrie. She went for Torrie's pants but Torrie stopped her

"Aahhhh!" Melina screeched angry, she laid out Torrie with a massive forearm to her back.

Melina went back to trying to choke out Torrie, by putting Torrie in a criss cross choke with a knee in the back of Torrie

"Torrie's in trouble" King said

"You think King, she's got her top off, she has both arms choking herself out, her neck bent right back and she has a angry Melina behind her" JR spoke.

She continued to choke Torrie, the playboy cover girl found some strength, she started to stand up until Melina hit Torrie in the stomach with her knee making Torrie stumble to the mat. Melina started to choke her tighter making Torrie breath heavily.

"Torrie really needs to get out of this" King said "How much abuse can she stand"

A few minutes passed, Melina let go forcing Torrie to smack her head off the mat; Melina bent Torrie's back on her knee and stretched Torrie neck and back. Melina let go and sent Torrie to the mat Melina again tried to stand on Torrie's hair.

"See how you like this Torrie!" Melina snapped Torrie fought back with a chilling hard kick to Melina's face.

"Oww," she screamed holding her face.

An angry and fired up Torrie Wilson got to her feet, her eyes narrowed she speared Melina down to the ring. Melina yelped when Torrie speared her across the ring

"Whoa what a spear by Torrie!"

"I think that slap fired Torrie back up!"

"Torrie can start a fire and not have to pay insurance god she is amazing!" King told

"Unless you want Cena on your back I wouldn't talk like that" JR warned his broadcast partner.

Torrie grabbed Melina by her hair and slammed her down to the mat; she leg dropped the diva getting good feedback from the fans.

Melina yelped "No" Feeling Torrie have a handful of her hair, Torrie picked her up by her hair before yanking her back down making Melina smack her head off the mat.

"No Torrie stop!" Melina begged, Torrie didn't listen and grabbed Melina by her hair and threw her across the ring, Torrie hit a brilliant suplex on the challenger

Torrie flipped her hair out the way and waited for Melina to get up, she slowly got up only to be hit by series of clotheslines and a standing drop kick.

"Torrie has had enough," JR said, Melina got to her feet Torrie jumped up and hit her with a Lou threz press unloading on her opponent

"She's fighting back against Melina" King said

Torrie walked over to Melina and tried to take the bottoms off Melina.

"Torrie trying to take Melina's bottoms" King replied seeing Torrie trying to win the match.

Stopping her from losing the match and losing her chance to be women's champion she grabbed Torrie's hair and threw her across the ring stopping Torrie from winning the match.Melina scurried out of the ring trying to get away from Torrie.

"Melina is trying to get away from Torrie," JR said

Torrie looked and shook her head she was have none of it she wasn't going to let Melina get away.

"Where's Torrie going,"

"Well she climbing" king replied, Torrie was on the top turnbuckle she flew and landed on Melina Torrie got up and grabbed Melina by her hair, but the diva stopped Torrie with her kick to her stomach.

She laughed as Torrie was on one knee, Torrie heard Melina laugh she got up and grabbed both of her hands and pulled causing Melina smash her head off the ring post.

Melina stood there holding her sore face, Torrie looked and angrily speared her onto the announce table.

"WHOA," King shouted seeing Torrie and Melina on the announce table.

Melina slid off the announce table, Torrie grabbed her and smacked her head on the steel steps, kneeled on the steel steps, Torrie was taking on her frustrations out on Melina, Melina pushed Torrie away who fell into the steel steps, Melina looked and kicked Torrie in the abdomen before trying to hit Torrie's head but She stopped her with an elbow and a clothesline on the floor Torrie rolled Melina in the ring; she slid in after she grabbed Melina by her hand

Torrie whipped her to the corner, Melina stopped herself by putting her foot on the turnbuckle, she turned only to smack heads with Torrie, and both divas fall to the mat.

"Both divas smack heads" King said

Melina and Torrie were slowly getting up, they looked and glared at each other, anger was boiling in both divas bodies, Torrie and Melina both ran and grabbed each other's hair causing them to both hit their heads on the mat.

"Both divas grabbing each others hair" King said

Torrie got up and grabbed her Melina by her hair; she tried to reason with Torrie "Wait Torrie"

"You guys want to see it" Torrie asked holding Melina by her hair, to stop Torrie Melina pushed Torrie throat first into the top rope, Torrie laid on her front.

"Torrie went throat first into the rope, that can't be good" King announced.

Melina smiled and tried to take Torrie's trousers off; Torrie woke up and kicked Melina away making sure she doesn't lose the match. Torrie grabbed Melina by her hand but the challenger got a shot right to Torrie's throat after it was roped against the rope

Melina screamed and swung around with handful of Torrie's hair, she made Torrie fall face first. Torrie lay on the canvas motionless, Melina got confident she went to take off Torrie's pants but Torrie kicked her off

Melina screeched angry and clumped Torrie on the back, she picked Torrie up her hair, she put her in the corner and slapped her and hit Torrie in the stomach and a shot right to the Boise Native's face Melina screamed and went for the swung hair move but Torrie fought it she swung around but landed on her feet. She kicked ducked Melina and kicked her in the midsection. She went for her finisher but Melina but Torrie on the ropes.

"Oh this is dangerous territory for both women" JR said

Melina and Torrie traded hands, Torrie nearly fell off when Melina hit her the face with a right hand. Torrie kicked off Melina she saw Melina dazed and grabbed her by her head and spun into tornado DDT planting Melina face first

"WOOOOO" The fans chanted when Torrie took off Melina's pants took off Melina's making Torrie win and retain the title

"Here's your winner still women's champion Torrie Wilson" Lillian told with a smile

"NO!" Melina screeched angry, she ran up the ramp covering her self up as much as she could

Torrie got to her feet, she held up her title being the winner. Torrie smiled at the sold out arena it warmed her heart to see them cheering for her. Torrie with tears in her eyes

"You know I was going to say goodbye, but you know I can't I just want to thank all of you who have been there for me and this has been the most amazing experience of my life I wouldn't have accomplished what I have done if it wasn't you guys so from the bottom of my heart all I can say is thank you!" Torrie blew one final kiss before exiting in the ring, she collected her title before walking up the ramp.

"You know JR we have been here ever since Torrie joined the wwe, and she is such a lovely young beautiful diva" King told

"That is true King" JR replied, "We wish Torrie all the best and we will miss her!"

"Torrie, thank you Torrie!" The fans chanted, Torrie smiled with tears before waving goodbye before stepping through the curtain after her final win final match final emotional goodbye.

End of chapter

Chapter 20: The perfect way to say goodbye


	20. The perfect way to say goodbye

Chapter 20: The perfect way to say goodbye 

Torrie stepped through the curtain, she was fully crying now she didn't realise it would be that hard she was an emotional wreck. Torrie took a quick shower to refresh she changed in Jeans, Black crop diamonded top with black heels.

Later on

"Torrie you okay?" John asked seeing her

"Yeah I'm fine" Torrie muttered looking into her cup "I never knew it would be so hard!"

"Yeah well at least you won" John replied, Torrie looked at him and smiled suddenly her cell beeped

"It's Mickie" Torrie replied "Hey Hun"

"Hey, Torrie, there's an emergency call for you" Mickie told, Torrie listened to her

"Okay thanks" Torrie told, she closed her cell

"I have an emergency phone call, so I have too go" Torrie replied, John nodded

"Can you come with me?"

"Yeah sure" He told

"Thanks" Torrie said with a smile,

Torrie opened the women's locker room not knowing what was going on, Torrie stepped in and was shocked to see Mickie, Hunter, Shawn, Lillian, Ashley all standing there with banners while Shawn blew one of those party whistles

"What's going on?" Torrie asked

"Well we couldn't let you go without giving you a farewell send off" Mickie told

"Aww oh my god that's so sweet" Torrie started to cry with happiness

"Did you know about this?" Torrie asked

"Yeah if I told you then you wouldn't come, it was Mickie's idea" John told Torrie

"Yeah well I thought I would give you something to smile about" Mickie smiled

"This is the best thing that I ever had" Torrie replied with emotion

"I remember when you first came here, first day Shawn remember" Triple H asked

"Ohh yeah and you hit on her and Stephanie slapped you" Shawn said

"Yeah, no I didn't mean that bit I remember her being shy, Hi I'm Torrie" Triple H said in high voice

"Torrie Wilson, shy never" John replied

"Shut up Hunter!" Torrie slapped him on the shoulder

"Now that is the Torrie I know!" John replied

"Yeah" Hunter rubbed his shoulder "Shawn tell her off"

"You lay in your bed now lie in it" Shawn told his best friend, Hunter muttered something under his breath crossing his arms.

"I remember the first photo shoot we had together" It was Ashley's turn to remember

"Ohg don't" Torrie sighed laughing

"Oh yeah I remember" Mickie said laughing while Lillian smiled remembering

"What happened?"

"Well the…….."

"No don't" Torrie replied not wanting Ashley to tell

"Oh go on Tor" HHH said

"Yeah you are leaving so you have to have some funny memories" Shawn said

"Oh okay"

"You see we were getting ready Me, Mickie and Torrie for the photo shoot they were doing Torrie's hair, she told them she wanted highlights in her hair and they ended up dying Torrie's hair bright red it was so funny!" Ashley replied

"Yeah and she couldn't wash it out for like 4 days, her hair was bright red" Mickie joined in having a laugh

"Oh yeah so funny nothing worked at all" Torrie said

"Her hair bright red, Ohh Torrie that's……….terrible" Shawn cracked up with laughter with John and Hunter

"Anymore stories" Shawn said

"Yeah Trish told me when she first saw John…" Ashley said, Torrie looked up and didn't want John to hear this

"What happened?" Shawn asked

"Well Torrie, Stacy, Trish was in the canteen talking when you guys came in. Torrie was like who is he?" Pointing to John

"He's hot!" Ashley replied, Torrie had her head down remembering what happened on that day while Ashley told the story

Flashback

Torrie, Trish, Stacy and Lillian were in the canteen sitting at a table in the canteen talking casually. Torrie leaned back and saw a hot guy sitting with Shawn. Hunter, Rey, Dave and Kane sitting down

"He's cute" Torrie leaned over to get a better look

"Torrie!" Stacy said

"Oh sorry what………..were you saying?" Torrie asked looking over at John something about him was making Torrie's heart jump

"We were talking about you………..Torrie!"

"What are you looking at?"

"Okay who is he?" Torrie pointed smiling

"Rey Mysterio" Lillian said

"No not him next to him"

"Shawn Michaels, Torrie are you on drugs?" Trish asked

"Not Shawn the one next to him"

"Triple H" Stacy replied

"No him!" Torrie pointed to John

"Ohh that's John Cena"

"Cena where have I heard that name before?" Torrie asked

"From John Cena Sr"

"That's his dad, Oh my god I loved that guy wow his son is cute" Torrie replied

"Torrie look down" Stacy asked, Torrie turned to her with a confused expression

"Huh?"

"Keep looking down, there you go" Stacy told, Torrie sighed when she looked at the ring on her finger

"Ohh yeah but there is no reason why I can't look, just not touch" Torrie replied

"Uh huh, he is so hot" Trish smiled

"Hey I saw him first" Torrie replied to her

"Married!" Trish smirked back, Torrie looked at her and moaned

"Okay you win" Torrie said "Go and get him"

"Oh my god he's so" Torrie kept leaning until she fell off her chair

"Aah" Torrie yelped when she fell to the floor getting everyone's attention including John Cena

"Fuck" Torrie thought in her head embarrassed

"Tor you okay?" Stacy said

"Yeah fine" Torrie sat back in her chair she didn't turn around even though John was looking at her

"Oh my god you fell off your chair!" Shawn said

"You think he's hot" Triple H questioned Torrie

The cover girl didn't know which question to answer first she then remembered when John first talked to her and she said nothing

"Hey" John asked

Torrie turned around to face John, she didn't know what to do or say she felt her knees buckle seeing him standing in front of her those blue eyes was trapping her

"Sorry" Torrie muttered

"Hello I'm John Cena" He introduced, Torrie swallowed her water before talking

"Um………hiya I'm T………Hilary" Torrie replied, why the hell did she lie her name

"Hilary?"

"Yeah Hilary Smith" Torrie replied

"It's nice to meet you Hilary?" John said a little unsure

"You too, so are you new"

"Yeah"

"Oh well it's nice to meet you, I'm sure you'll love it here"

"You know your name rings a bell"

"Really"

"You happened to be related John Cena SR would you?"

"Oh my god I am dumb" Torrie thought hearing herself say that

"Yeah he's my dad, you know clue is in the title Hilary" John said

"Who?" Torrie replied, John looked at her with raised eyebrow "Ohh yeah" Torrie laughed filled with nerves she has never been so nervous

"Well I better go, it's nice to meet you Hilary" He told, Torrie looked down at grabbed his by arm she gasped feeling his touch

"Emm…my name is not……….." Torrie said, "Okay bye"

John looked at her weirdly before walking away, Torrie sighed with her back against the door she closed her eyes.

"That couldn't have gone worse" Torrie thought how badly she reacted

"Oh my god Hilary, Torrie that name actually suits you" Shawn said

"Ha ha" Torrie scoffed laughing while John just looked

"So how long until you found out she was Torrie"

"Emm… about 4 weeks until Eddie told me her name is Torrie"

"Oh" Hunter laughed while John and Torrie looked at each other

Later

"Torrie, even though you are leaving we want you to know that if you ever need someone come to me" Hunter told with smile

"Aww" Torrie smiled

"And Torrie do the opposite I advise you not too come to me" Shawn said

"Hey" Hunter replied to his best friend

"If I need to turn to someone it would be John" Torrie replied, John smiled at her

"Well we are not good enough Shawn" Hunter told, Shawn looked at him

"Well you aren't I am" Shawn replied

"Stop being mean to me" Hunter stamping his foot like a child

"Mickie can you come over here a second?" Torrie asked, Mickie looked and went up to Torrie

"Mickie I just wanted to say thanks for everything you have done for me and you have one there for me through everything so you, Ashley and Lillian are my true friends and I will never forget you girls" Torrie told them

"I promised I wouldn't cry" Mickie told, Torrie looked at her she had tears in her eyes

"I love you girl" Ashley told, Torrie hugged the current playboy cover girl

"Me too, I wish all the happiness in the world Torrie" Lillian said with a smile

Torrie pulled them in for a big loving friendship hug before releasing them

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked Mickie seeing she was crying

"Torrie is going to say goodbye to us," Mickie told wiping her eyes

"You mean on our own," Shawn asked

"Yeah"

"Oh"

"So get ready to do some serious crying," Lillian told

"I'm not going to cry" Shawn said

"Shawn can you come here?" Torrie asked, Shawn looked at her and howled out a sob

"Shawn!" Torrie snapped holding back her tears at least trying too

"Coming," Shawn replied, he sat down with Torrie she said her goodbye to him then Triple H.

"Right well, I guess I have too go, thanks for this guys it's means the world to me love you bye" Torrie replied, she left the locker room John looked and wondered why she didn't she say goodbye to him

"What?"

The divas and guys looked at the wwe champion,

"What the hell?" John said, "She said goodbye to you guys but not me!"

"Lucky" Shawn said

"Maybe she was emotional and she couldn't do it" Ashley told

"Yeah, well I am going to find out why" John slammed the door on the way out

Torrie was putting her stuff away when John came through the door

"So I don't get a goodbye, you say goodbye to everyone else but me?" John asked

"No John…."

"What have I got to do to make you care Torrie," He asked her

"What?"

"What be there for you, help you, listen to you wait a second I have done those things I thought we were friends and you couldn't even say goodbye well I can't believe that this is how you want to leave it Torrie so you know what have a nice life bye!" He snapped storming out

Torrie looked at the door, she was angry and upset the same time after the fight she had with John. Torrie wasn't going to let him have the last word she stormed out of the door

Torrie swung his door open, he turned to see her "where do you think you get off saying I don't care"

"Well that's what it feels like, why didn't you say bye to me"

Torrie breathed rapidly she stared at him with her green eyes filled with tears "Because it's too damn hard John! I can't describe how much I'm going to miss you"

"Thinking that I'm not going to see you anymore it makes me want to stay and I know I can't, you think that you mean less to me you wrong it's because you mean more to me!"

"So there's your goodbye" Torrie snapped, she turned around to leave

"Torrie, you can't…"

"What?"

"You can't just…"

"WHAT?" she screamed

John looked and kissed Torrie with passion, the cover girl pulled back for a second until falling into a loving kiss with the wwe champ.

Torrie placed her hands around his neck and down on his chest while John caressed the bottom of her face and her neck before they were down on her hips.

Torrie and John pulled away breathless

"Torrie…"

"You know that was the perfect way to say goodbye" Torrie replied "Sorry what?"

John paused stopping he put what he was about to say at the back of his head hearing Torrie say goodbye " Nothing it doesn't matter"

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yeah of course, sorry for being a idiot earlier" John told, Torrie smiled and hugged him the wwe champion held unto Torrie thinking how after tonight she wasn't going to be here anymore that tore him apart.

"I have too go my match is next"

"John I'm leaving tonight so do you promise you will come and see me" Torrie asked the wwe champion

"I promise,"

"Good because I don't know what I would do if we didn't say goodbye" Torrie said

"Yeah I'll be there," John said

"Good luck, I'll see you later" Torrie told with a smile

John smiled while she closed the door, as soon as she was out of sight he removed his smile on his face he didn't know if he could say goodbye to Torrie he promised so he wouldn't let her down even if it means his heart breaks in the process.

The main Event

John Cena's music hit the arena, the fans chanted and cheered for the young wwe champion. John came out and hyped up the crowd getting them on their feet tearing the arena down.

John did his salute before walking down to the ring., he looked at the cage which would be his fate either he wins or loses in this cage. John flung his hat and top into the crowd and gave the ref his dog tags John stepped into the cage waiting for Carlito.

Carlito came out to boos from the crowd, he didn't care he was determined to be the wwe champion again all eh had to do was beat the champ John Cena.

The steel cage match had been going on for 25 minutes now, both competitors kept fighting back for the wwe title neither men out of John and Carlito would back down even though their bodies was killing them.

John sent Carlito into the cage before levelling with a clothesline and shoulder blocks. Carlito stopped John by ramming him in the cage headfirst. Carlito grabbed John and hit a DDT

At this point

Melina ran down the ring fully dressed, the fans booed seeing her run down and screw Cena out of the title

"Melina's here" King told

"Torrie, Torrie" The fans chanted, they cheered when Torrie ran down the ramp

"Whoa" Melina screamed when she was rammed into the cage, Torrie smirked down at Melina

Torrie looked she could see Carlito tying to escape; this was her last night last time to get revenge on Carlito. Torrie ran and smacked the door of the cage into the face of Carlito.

"Torrie just slammed the cage door into Carlito's face!"

"Come on John!" Torrie replied

Carlito still dazed by the shot, John grabbed him and FU'D him and got the victory after a long hard fight with his archenemy Carlito. Torrie smiled with her hands on her hips she clapped seeing John the winner it was the perfect way to leave wwe.

Torrie climbed in the cage, John saw her he got up from the floor she held up his hand while the fans cheered. John put down his title down and clapped for Torrie making the fans, King, JR and Lillian clap for Torrie

"Oh my god" Torrie was overwhelmed by the reaction

John picked up his title and moved closer to her, she looked at him "End it with something good"

John listened the wwe champion looked at her for a few moments before kissing her making the fan o wild. Torrie put her hands around neck while he had his arms around her hips and back.

The fans all cheered seeing John bent Torrie back still in a make out session. John brought Torrie back up, Torrie and John smiled at each other knowing that the onscreen relationship had ended but what Torrie didn't know is John's heart was breaking right now.

Chapter 21: Will John keep his promise?


	21. Forever your girl

Chapter 21: Forever your girl 

Torrie was getting all her stuff together knowing she was leaving pretty soon. Torrie tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before zipping up her suitcase. Torrie grabbed her white cardigan and put it on and done it up it showed the top of the black lace top that ties at the back she was wearing

"Torrie you forgot this," Mickie told, Torrie looked at her and took the lip-gloss

"Mickie, I have been looking for this for months where did you find it?"

"Emm in my make up bag I kind of borrowed it and never gave it back" Mickie told

Torrie looked at her and shook her head smiling "Here you have it"

"I love you so much babe, I love this shade" Mickie told, Torrie smiled and hugged Mickie

"All packed" Torrie replied zipping up her hand bag "God I'm going to start crying again"

"I haven't stopped, I'm really going miss you" Mickie told, Torrie stared up at the brunette

"Me too, but you know you phone me and I'll be here for you, I expect you to win back the women's title" Torrie told

"Okay I will, for you and the fans" Mickie said with a smile

Shawn, Ashley, Lillian and Hunter came through the door, Torrie and Mickie looked at them.

"Hey all packed I see" Ashley said

"Yeah all done" Torrie said, she wondering why John wasn't here

"Good, listen babe I have too go catch my flight to smackdown, I'll see you soon" Ashley told, the punk diva hugged Torrie to say her goodbyes

"Bye" Ashley left

"Got your passport?" HHH asked

"Yeah" Torrie replied, "Yeah it's in my bag, Ohh where is it?"

Hunter looked around and smiled, however Shawn caught him

"You got it!"

"Shhh"

"Oh my god where is it?"

"I must have put in my case," Torrie replied, she unzipped it and looked around for her passport

"Here I'll help, Lil" Mickie and Lillian helped Torrie

Hunter looked with Shawn as the three divas threw out everything looking for Torrie's passport.

"When did it stop to be funny that I have her passport?" Hunter whispered

"Emm." Shawn said, he jumped and yelped when lingerie went near him

"Oh god where is it?" Torrie replied putting her hands through her hair

"Torrie" Hunter told, Torrie looked up and saw the Game had her passport.

"HUNTER!"

"Sorry" He replied, Torrie shook her head and laughed putting her stuff back in the case.

"Torrie there is now way it will zip up, there's too much in it" Mickie replied

"It will" Torrie replied, the cover girl looked at Triple H

"Hunter, do one thing for me"

"Bye" He replied but Shawn dragged him back

"Can you shut my case?" Torrie asked, HHH sighed and walked forward he pushed everything in and closed the case using a lot of strength

"God Torrie what have you got in this?" HHH asked, Torrie looked and laughed

"Emm…where's John?" Torrie asked, Hunter and Shawn looked at each other then at the Boise Native she knew it was bad by the way of their expressions

"Torrie the thing is we couldn't find John" Shawn said

"We looked everywhere, we think he's gone already"

"No he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, he told me he wouldn't" Torrie replied

"Torrie," Lillian replied with her hand on Torrie's shoulder

"It's okay I have too go, I have to go to my hotel room then catch my flight"

"One question why do you have to go back to the hotel why don't you just go back to the airport" Shawn asked

"I have too check it and make sure I have everything," Torrie told

"Okay"

"Anyway bye guys" Torrie replied, Mickie hugged Torrie for the last time

"You just remember that whenever you want you come back," Hunter said hugging Torrie

"I will, and Hunter try not get injured again and behave"

"That's like saying Trump isn't a billionaire" Shawn muttered, Torrie smiled and laughed she was definitely going to miss Shawn jokes but just the showstopper himself

"Bye" Torrie blew a kiss before leaving the locker room

"I guess that's that," Mickie told, Lillian sighed and nodded sitting down next to Lillian

"Hunter stay here I think I know where John will be?" Shawn muttered

"Oh okay" Hunter replied, Shawn smiled and left the locker room hoping he could somehow still make John and Torrie end on good terms.

"John, Torrie's gone now," Shawn said

"Yeah I know I saw her," John uttered sitting down in the canteen

"You saw her!"

"Yeah"

"Did she see you?"

"No, it's better this way Shawn"

"You really love her don't you"?

"Yeah but what's it matter, like you said she gone so" John paused in his words

"I said it would be best if you and Torrie end on good terms, she was heartbroken when you didn't show"

"I did say goodbye, when I kissed her she said that was the best way"

"She was upset that you didn't come," He paused "wait…. you kissed her!" Shawn asked shocked what he was just told

"Yeah"

"You mean off screen?" He told

"Yeah" John said

"Ohh I didn't know that, well maybe that was the best way to say goodbye" Shawn told

"I don't want to forget about her Shawn,"

"Then do something about it, she may be leaving but you could try and stop her"

"She's leaving Shawn, it's too late"

"Yeah for wwe but both you two don't let her walk away John" Shawn said

Torrie opened her hotel room; she let go of her suitcase Torrie looked around she pretty much packed everything so there's no really point coming back here. Torrie put her black coat on and grabbed the key.

"Chloe where's your collar!" Torrie noticed "Ohh I don't have time for this"

"Chloe!" Torrie replied, "Come here now!"

Chloe didn't listen and ran out of the room, Torrie went after her for a small dog she could run. Torrie opened the hotel room door Torrie went down some steps and looked around for Chloe

"Chloe, come on we have too go" Torrie replied but she couldn't see her puppy anywhere. Torrie started to get worried because it was dark, rainy cold night and Chloe is only little anything could happen to her

"Chloe!"" Torrie called, she turned around and opened her mouth when she saw John hold Chloe

Torrie gasped when she saw John, she thought she wouldn't see him again. Torrie eyes filled with tears and ran up to John he hugged Torrie. He swung her around before placing her down on the pavement.

"You came back, I thought you wouldn't come" Torrie spoke

"I told you I'll be here even if I'm a little late, Torrie I know you are going but there's something you need to know"

"What?"

"I'm in love with you, the feelings I share for you I know that they are strong and I…."

"I love you too" Torrie cut him off confessing her true feelings at last

"I'm sorry what?"

"I love you too John, I don't know why I keep denying it but I'm sick of denying and running away" Torrie said "I'm scared of losing you John"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm scared that if it doesn't work out then we won't be as close ever again and that scares me," Torrie told him

"Okay" John told "Scared I'll turn into Carlito I think I would kill myself by now if I was like that idiot"

"But I know that what I feel for you is the same, it's just…"

"What?"

"Well me leaving the wwe, I know that we will drift apart, we will I know we will" Torrie replied

"Torrie we won't"

"How do you know?" She asked him while it started to rain really badly; the rain was splashing off her face

"Well I don't know what the future holds but I know that my love for you is true and it will survive" John said

"But you will be on the road all the time"

"So you can be the road with me you just don't have to come to Raw all the time" John spoke

"I don't know" Torrie replied "Can we take it slow?"

"Of course we can" John spoke, Torrie smiled at him while her hair was blowing over her face thanks to the winds

"How do you know that we will stay together," Torrie asked him

"Because I'll make it last forever" John replied

"You are the one I have always wanted, and I want to say thanks"

"What for?"

"Showing me that love doesn't have hurt and a girl like me can have a happy ending"

"You won't be getting that from me," He told her

"Sorry"

"You will be getting a happy beginning because this isn't the end Tor it's just the beginning" John replied

"I like the sound of that" Torrie said, she kissed John with love and passion while the rain slashed off them but they didn't care at all they were just happy that finally they were together and maybe, maybe everything would work out for the best in the future and of course it did!!!!

End of story, yeah that's it I hope you liked it lol

Please Review

Thanks

Xxxxxxxx


End file.
